


Like Puzzle Pieces

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: When every person in the world is born they are given a special necklace that bares half of a unique shape and when the time is right the necklace will bring the two halves together, bring soulmates together. No Powers AU! Please read and review!





	1. 1: Pamela Isley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babies so to start off this idea is not entirely my own I saw a screenshotted Tumblr note on Facebook that had the idea of:  
> “I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the farther away you were so you could go on this journey when you're ready to find your other half so that you could be spared all the pain and heartbreak of being played with by those who don't take daring as seriously as you do.”  
> Now I have no idea who the original creator of the note is but I really liked the idea and thought it would be neat to see so if you know the real creator please let me know so I can properly credit! Now enough talk let's get to the story! OH WAIT! This story is a NO POWERS AU meaning everyone is human! Okay now Enjoy!

When every person in the world is born they are given a special necklace that bares half of a unique shape and when the time is right, when a person turns 18, the necklace will bring the two halves together, bring soulmates together. Because of this some people can't wait to turn 18 and begin their journey to find their other half of themselves but there are a few people who dread the day...among these two groups were two young women both unsuspecting and both about to take the first step of their journey.

 

Pamela Lillian Isley was among the people who couldn't wait to turn 18 because it meant she could get out of Seattle, hopefully, and go somewhere new and better away from her home life, a father who couldn't care less about her and a mother that probably only cared about raising her daughter to be a proper young lady, her whole life from the time she could talk had been filled with lessons from her mother how to properly act. She took piano at six, mastered table manners at ten, and began learning to be a proper hostess at eleven, all these lessons were the reason she loved escaping to her garden where she could be alone and look after her flowers without her mother yelling at her for being in the dirt and pulling weeds.

 

That's where 17 year old Pamela was now, in her garden her bright red hair blowing gently in the soft breeze and sticking to the exposed lightly tanned skin of her neck and the shoulders of the moss green sweater, which she wore with blue jeans that had mud stains on the knees and a pair of brown worn boots, as she sat among the flowers she considered her friends, she had real friends of course she wasn't crazy but she just preferred plants to real people. Looking at her watch she let out a sigh seeing it was two minutes till she turned 18 and her necklace would activate giving her first an image of the place she would find her soulmate, but only a vague one, then it would begin to grow warm or cold depending on how close or far she was from the other person.

 

Her fingers played with her necklace as her forest green eyes looked down at it. It looked like a vine of climbing Ivy with four little leaves, it was this that had prompted her closest friend Selina Kyle to give her the nickname Ivy the first time they met. Pam had met Selina when they were kids and the other girl with the necklace that looked like the silhouette of a cat was Pam’s exact opposite, wild, strong, sarcastic, outgoing, but mostly free. She often reminded Pam of a stray black cat with her black hair cut into a pixie cut, black painted nails, her normally black attire and her sharp green eyes. Selina had left Seattle behind the minute she turned 18 nearly two months ago but she kept in touch with Pam often by sending pictures from wherever she currently was, thankfully her family had money to spare so she could go anywhere to search. Pam on the other hand had only saved up enough money to travel to one place right away and hope it was right or settle in long enough to save enough money to travel again.

 

 

Pam glanced at her watch and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes holding her necklace counting down from ten. As she reached zero her necklace grew warm for a moment spreading the feeling through the redhead’s body, behind closed lids she could see herself standing in some kind of green house of a large overcast city but she knew it wasn't anywhere in Seattle, it was the wrong kind of overcast, before she could analyze it further the warmth started fading and the image vanished as her necklace grew cold as ice in her hand. Letting out a sigh she opened her eyes and let her necklace go getting to her feet and grabbing the large duffle bag from the ground, she was just about to leave when her phone chimed in her pocket making her take it out and smile at her message from Selina.

 

 

‘Happy birthday from gloomy Gotham! Xoxo’

 

 

There was a photo attached that Pam opened and let out a giggle, Selina was standing under a red umbrella in a goofy pose as it rained around her, clearly someone else had taken the picture leading Pam to reply with more than her thanks.

 

 

‘Gotham huh? No luck in Florida?’

 

 

She didn't get a reply for a long moment before her phone chimed again.

 

 

‘Not even a breath of luck there, but here my necklace is warm. Did your necklace activate Ivy?’

 

 

Pam smiled at the nickname before shuddering at her cold necklace.

 

 

 

‘Yeah just a few minutes ago, my mate is in a city somewhere, all I could gather was it's mostly overcast’

 

 

Selina’s reply came a little faster this time.

 

 

‘Really? Maybe you should come to Gotham the sun hardly shines lol. Anything else?’

 

 

Pam slung her duffel strap across her body and started walking through her garden.

 

‘I'll meet them in a greenhouse of sorts but that's all I got to see.’

 

 

She could just picture the laugh that Selina would give at the information along with some comment about how fitting that was.

 

‘Imagine that? Sounds about like something I'd expect from you Ivy. Ya know you really should come to Gotham, even if it's not the right place we can catch up.’

 

 

Pam thought about the offer and about what she'd seen as she took her necklace in her hand again sending a quick reply before leaving her garden headed for the airport.

 

 

‘Okay, see you soon Kitty xxoo’

 

 

Arriving in Gotham Pam couldn't help but look around taking in the new yet familiar grey sky and give a faint smile as she looked at the city skyline. Her smile widened hearing a familiar whistle to get her attention making her turn around to face the familiar dark haired woman with piercing green eyes standing with her hands in her hips and a smirk on her lips.

 

 

“About time you noticed me Ivy, I've been calling your name for five minutes since you get off the plane.”

 

 

Pam rolled her eyes but her smile didn't falter as she made her way over to the dark haired woman hugging her ignoring the way she grumbled but still hugged her back for a minute then pushed her shoulder lightly.

 

 

“Alright alright enough mushy crap.”

 

 

She smirked grabbing Pam’s duffle and swinging it over her shoulder.

 

 

“Let's get to my place before it gets too late. By the way have you noticed something?”

 

 

Pam shook her head as she followed Selina making the other girl roll her eyes and point to her neck.

 

 

“It ain't cold as ice.”

 

 

Pam looked at the other woman’s necklace then back where she was being led.

 

 

“You said your necklace was warm here, have you gotten near them yet?”

 

 

Selina shook her head leading the redhead to a sleek black car and tossed her bag in the backseat.

 

 

“Not yet but I start my assistant job tomorrow, I figure where better to meet enough people to possibly find my other than working under Wayne Enterprises. But I wasn't talking about my collar flower child, can't you feel your own?”

 

 

Pam froze in opening the passenger side door registering for the first time that her necklace wasn't like an ice cube hanging against her collarbone but rather a soft warmth like when she'd rest a new mug of tea against her chest as she read in her garden. Lifting the little vine shape she bit her lip but couldn't hide the small smile that turned up the corners of her mouth as she felt the little area of warmth in her palm.

 

 

“They're here.”

 

 

Selina rolled her eyes but kept her smile as she got in the driver seat starting the car.

 

 

“I just can't get away from you can I Pam? You all but attach yourself to me because I saved your ginger hide once then I move away to find my soulmate and yours turns up in the same place, I'm doomed!”

 

 

Pam laughed at Selina’s dramatics as she slipped into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Of course the dark haired woman had a point, the only reason they had even met at all was because one day in grade school Pam was sitting under a tree on the playground and a group of girls came over and began teasing her for the wide frames green glasses she wore and how pale she was, one girl had even gone as far as to grab a fist full of her red hair and yank her to her feet by it then forced her to stay still as the other two kicked dirt at her calling her names. It was then that Selina came running over and threw a bottle of water over the two kicking dirt making them stop and face her as she threatened worse if they didn't go away and leave Pam alone, it worked surprisingly well because they all ran away. From then out Pam followed Selina around like a puppy and even though she'd never say it Selina didn't mind all that much.

 

 

“Yeah guess you're cursed to live with me at arm's reach forever.”

 

 

Pam giggled and Selina snorted driving toward the city letting a comfortable silence fill the car. Pam looked out her window as they passed through the city giving a gasp as her necklace flared suddenly for a fraction of a second then it was gone, her gasp drew the other woman’s attention making her slow the car a little.

 

 

“You okay over there Pam?”

 

 

It took a second but the redhead nodded eyes searching the mirror for any sign of someone on the street that had notest the feeling but they were already too far away making her deflate a little.

 

 

 

“Cheer up Pam, if you felt it driving by I'm sure you'll feel it again we aren't far from the university so who knows maybe they take the route everyday to get to the school.”

 

 

Pam gave a small smile and nodded looking in the mirror again despite knowing it was useless as Selina stopped the car outside a tall apartment building.

 

 

“Well here we are home sweet home, after we climb two flights.”

 

 

Pam gave a small groan that made Selina chuckle as they got out and started heading inside. Selina’s apartment wasn't bad there were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen dining area that was open to the living area which Pam was quick to notice was dominated by cat things like scratching posts and carpet covered perches. She was about to ask about the objects when something rubbing against her ankle made her yelp and look down and promptly blush seeing a little grey kitten with blue eyes looking up at her with its head cocked to the side, in truth she'd forgotten Selina had the kitten and took it on all her travels she was just thankful the other woman was moving a few things from the guest room and hadn't seen her embarrassing little yelp.

 

Kneeling down Pam held her hand out to the kitten letting it sniff her then gently picking it up when it purred rubbing against her.

 

 

“Friendly little furball aren't you? You must be Isis I've heard so much about.”

 

 

The kitten continued to purr rubbing its head against her cheek earning a giggle.

 

 

“She warmed up to you fast, funny last time I had someone over she ran off and hid until they left, of course the guy was a dick anyway but that's beside the point.”

 

 

Pam smiled a little wider kissing Isis’s head earning a soft meow then another headbutt against her chin.

 

 

“What can I say, I'm a nurturer by nature living things just love me, well not people so much but that's okay cause people are just messy and selfish anyway.”

 

 

 

As she spoke she nuzzled her nose against the kittens earning a loud purr and a small hmph from Selina making her smile sheepishly.

 

 

 

“Okay not all humans clearly but most of them.”

 

 

Selina let a small smile curl her lips walking over to the redhead wrapping her arms around her shoulders with a gentle squeeze.

 

 

“I'm gonna enjoy having you around kid, you're odd and I like it. Welcome to the island of misfit toys!”

 

 

Pam laughed as the woman used the same words she had a couple days after Pam started following her around even if the ending was stolen from a movie they'd watched once, and a book she'd read, called Perks of Being a Wallflower. That night as Pam lay in the guest room bed with the clouded moon light shimmering in the window she held her necklace gently stroking it and smiling remembering how warm it had gotten and how it seemed slightly warm still. She looked out the window letting a smile cross her lips a single word falling from her lips as she slipped off to sleep.

 

 

“Home.”


	2. 2: Harleen Frances Quinzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow you guys liked it?! You really liked it! I'm so glad that you did! Just a small note to point out, yeah I realize I made Pammy 18 so how can she be a botanist in the 2 years it takes for Harley to turn 18, answer: she isn't going to be one plain and simple. Now don't get out your pitchforks yet she may not have a PhD but she still adores her plants so it won't go to waste I promise you'll just have to wait and see later. All that being said yes Harley is 2 years behind Pam meaning this chapter takes place 2 years after the last so Pam is now 20 while Harley is just turning 18. Okay sorry for my rambling let's look in on our girl shall we?

Harleen Frances Quinzel had been born and raised in Gotham’s overcast hustle and bustle. Her parents were originally from New York so she grew up developing an accent as though she'd lived in Brooklyn for a good part of her life, her mother with her blonde hair and warm brown eyes was supportive and encouraging of her daughter always showing up to her gymnastic meets, driving her to and from practices until the teen got her license and a car of her own, even putting up with the whole gymnastics team gathering at the house for a victory party a time or two...or nearly all of them. Her father with his dark hair and grey-blue eyes was more like Harleen herself, loud, a little silly, quick to make friends and crack jokes, hardworking, and determined with a heart of gold...but a favor for drinking something Harleen had learned to avoid.

 

 

With all of that mixed with her mother’s passed on supportive nature Harleen was among the minority that didn't like the idea of turning 18 and possibly leaving her home city for some strange place, of course there was the slim chance she wouldn't have to leave and that her soulmate would be right here in Gotham after all both her parents had met in New York, her mother in Brooklyn and her father in Queens, but it always seemed like the stories were about people living hundreds of millions of miles apart. Harleen sat on her bedroom windowsill her blonde hair pulled back in her favorite pigtails, her creamy pale skin covered only by a ‘Gotham Girls Gymnastics’ t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, in her hand she held her necklace that looked like a single red diamond split up the middle by some kind of odd jagged shape stopping only a fraction of an inch from the top so the diamond wasn't broken in two.

 

 

She let out a small sigh turning her crystal blue eyes to the Mickey Mouse alarm clock on her bedside table, 3 minutes, before looking back out the window at the surprisingly active city before her. Her parents had saved up enough to help her travel if she had to but she'd saved up enough in prize money and odd jobs that she could buy a plane ticket and still have enough leftover to combine with her parents money to buy another one if she had to. Looking at the clock again she took a deep breath letting her eyes close as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them her necklace resting on her right knee letting the breath out as a warmth over ran her body. Her vision of black behind her closed lids was suddenly filled with green and splashes of color along with the sound of light laughter and a bell, she was in some kind of greenhouse but the grey sky outside she'd know anywhere because it was so distinctly Gotham made her heart jump.

 

All too soon the image faded but the warmth in her necklace stayed making a wide smile spread over her lips but she kept her eyes shut and stayed curled up hearing footsteps nearing her door. Moments later it opened making her look up and her smile widen seeing her parents standing by the door her mother holding a cake frosted in red and blue with her name and diamonds decorating it's top along with four candles flickering softly.

 

 

“Happy birthday Harleen!”

 

 

Her mother nearly squealed making her laugh as she got up getting a closer look at the cake then wrinkling her nose in mock anger as her father’s rough hand messed up her hair pulling a few strands from its pigtails.

 

 

“Yeah happy birthday kiddo.”

 

 

Harleen giggled blowing out the candles then hugged her parents.

 

 

“Thank you both!”

 

 

Her mother kissed her head.

 

 

“Someone's happy, did your necklace activate?”

 

 

Harleen nodded excitedly her eyes landing on her mother’s own necklace, a heart shape with a missing shape around it like a rope, or as Harleen knew a chain with an old fashioned lock that was her father’s necklace.

 

“Yeah it did and guess what?”

 

 

Both her parents shook their head then smiled as she bounced around.

 

 

“I don't have to leave Gotham! I can stay in the city and go to the university!”

 

 

Her mother’s smile looked a little more animated making Harley bite her lip and stop bouncing on her heels, her mother was like any parent, over the moon her daughter had not only got an athletic scholarship to Gotham university but also an academic one that had come from the 17 year old completely skipping her third year of high school making her one of the youngest to graduate in the school but that wasn't what bothered her mother it's what her bright eyed daughter wanted to pursue at the university, a degree in psychology and eventually the credentials to be a psychiatrist.

 

 

“That's great squirt, and you can stay right here while you're in school.”

 

 

Now it was Harleen’s turn to look unsure making her father raise a brow and use two calloused fingers to lift her chin to meet his blue-grey eyes.

 

 

“What's goin’ through that head Harley?”

 

Harleen couldn't help the small smile at her favorite nickname before she took a step back looking at both her parents as her mother set the cake carefully on the bed.

 

 

“Actually I was thinkin’ of getting my own place especially now that I don't have to leave the city, don't take it the wrong way but I think it's time I stepped out on my own.”

 

 

Her parents shared a look before her mother smiled softly, a little sadly, and gently pulled her daughter into a hug kissing her head lingering for a moment.

 

 

“If that's what you want to do baby then we are behind you.”

 

 

Harley smiled kissing her cheek.

 

 

“Thanks momma.”

 

 

Looking to keep the mood light her father put a hand on each of their shoulders making them smile.

 

 

“Now that that's outta the way let's eat this cake already.”

 

 

Harley laughed scooping up the cake while her mother shook her head following her daughter and husband out of the room, she was certainly going to miss this noise when Harley moved out but it was time to let her little bird spread her wings. Around a week later Harley had unpacked the last box in her new apartment, it wasn't much just a bedroom, bathroom, hall closet for towels and things, a kitchen with a breakfast bar that was also the counter, and a living area. She'd looked at nearly ten different places all around the city but this place was along her route to the university as well as good proximity to her favorite coffee shop as well as the park, her mother found it a bit of an odd location after being told about the image revealed to Harleen since it was half way across the city from Gotham Gardens which was really the only greenhouse but seeing her daughter happy smashed her argument at once.

 

 

Harley looked around her living space which held only a couch from her parents’ garage she vaguely remembered as a child, a chair that had once been her mother's, some end tables and lamps from the thrift store and a small tv on another thrift store table. She nodded once to herself then deciding she had time before the cable guy showed up she pulled on her favorite thrift store find, a black leather jacket she'd filled the front of with pins of all shapes and colors, and left the apartment headed for the coffee shop at the end of the block.

 

 

As she walked down the street she noticed one of the old shops that had been up for sale was now sold and it looked like someone was inside cleaning it up, she couldn't see them but the place looked better than it used to at least now the cracked window was fixed and a lot of the trash left inside was in bags out front. As she was about to keep walking she felt her necklace heat up until it felt like someone had placed a hot pack on her collarbone, she carefully picked it up in her hand while looking around for anyone in the small clumps of people that looked surprised or had stopped but found no one, slowly the warmth faded making her heart sink and her shoulders slouch. Kicking a pebble on the sidewalk ahead of her she kept walking until she reached the shop.

 

 

Once inside her mood lightened a bit as she seen a familiar redhead standing at the counter waiting for her order, smirking to herself she quietly snuck up behind the girl but just as she was about to tickle her waist the girl spoke.

 

 

“Don't even think about it Harl.”

 

 

Harley pouted crossing her arms as the girl turned around sea blue eyes meeting crystal blue eyes and the redhead smiled. 

 

 

“What are you doing here girly? It's Friday shouldn't you be at home with your folks?”

 

 

Harley rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

 

“Hello to you too Barbara, and no I came to get a pick me up while I wait for the cable guy to show up at my new place.”

 

 

Barbara took a second to register her friend’s words before she smiled shaking her head.

 

 

“Damn so little Harleen finally moved out? Big girl facing the world on her own.”

 

 

Harley rolled her eyes lightly shoving Barbara but smiled all the brighter. Her and Barbara were a couple years apart in age but the older girl had been Harley’s friend since high school when the blonde skipped her junior year and ended up in the same English and Math classes as Barbara. Barbara Gordon was the daughter of the police commissioner James Gordon and she was a headstrong independent soul living up to the stereotype of her deep red hair. She was a bit of a book worm but Harley didn't mind in fact she always liked watching how her friend got excited about a new book and how she'd light up when she talked about an old favorite and just like the commissioner she had a strong scenes or right and wrong and justice.

 

 

“Yeah now that I'm 18 and don't have to leave the city I decided to strike out on my own and start taking my Psychology classes at the university. Speaking of 18, how's your hunt going?”

 

 

Barbara took her drink as it was handed to her and left the money on the counter before leading Harley to a table near the windows.

 

 

“Pretty well all things considered, I mean I get the feeling I know who it is but I'm not gonna take the chance and make a fool of myself.”

 

 

Harley gave her a sympathetic look glancing the girl’s necklace which was shaped like a full moon with a sharp shape missing from its center that looked sort of like a spread bird or maybe a bat.

 

 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, I mean ya have to you're the best up and coming detective in the city!”

 

 

Barb blushed a little chuckling, it's true she was the top of her classes and she was interning at the police station shadowing other detectives.

 

 

“I'm not all that great. So what about you? You said you don't have to leave the city?”

 

 

Harley nodded taking her necklace in her hand remembering the flare of warmth as she was walking here.

 

“Yeah last week I seen I’ll meet them in a greenhouse like place, I felt it get really warm on the way here but no one around me seemed to feel it.”

 

 

Barb gave a sympathetic smile this time patting Harley’s hand looking over the other girl’s necklace.

 

 

“You know a greenhouse doesn't sound to far off of an idea I mean the shape in your diamond kinda looks like a vine of some kind. Just give it time maybe some cute vegetarian eco dude is out there waiting for you.”

 

 

Harley snorted a laugh making Barb laugh to. Once their giggled stopped Harley sighed looking out the window.

 

 

“Ya know Babs I really wouldn't care if it was a guy or not as long as we find each other and ya know somewhat get along.”

 

Barb’s smile softened.

 

 

“Harley there isn't a person I've seen you interact with that doesn't like you besides they'll be your soulmate they kinda have to love you.”

 

 

Harley giggled.

 

 

“Okay fair enough point Babs.”

 

 

Barb took her phone from her pocket as it pinged making the blonde raise an eyebrow as the redhead stood.

 

 

“Sorry Harl gotta run, dad wants me back at the station. We need to do this again.”

 

 

Harley nodded getting to her feet.

 

 

“Yeah we do, I got an open schedule next Tuesday.”

 

 

Barb smiled waving as she started to leave.

 

 

“Text me a time and I'll see ya then! Stay outta trouble!”

 

 

Harley laughed watching her leave before going to the counter and ordering her drink. On the walk back home Harley came to a stop outside the shop from before looking in through the new front window upon seeing someone leaning in a doorway facing a back room. Her necklace started warming up until it matched the warmth of the styrofoam coffee cup in her hand making her heart start racing as she watched the clearly feminine figure. The person looked like she could have been Harley’s physical opposite with her short black hair, ever so slightly sun kissed skin, dressed from neck to toe in black from the clearly well worn black Joan Jett and the Black Hearts t-shirt, a beat up black faux leather jacket with uneven draw strings for the dark grey hood, black and ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots that hugged half way up her calf while giving her at least 3 inches of extra height with the heels.

 

 

Harley felt glued to the spot as she seemed to feel eyes on her and turned her head to face the frozen blonde, Harley’s breath caught in her throat as the shocking green eyes pierced right through her, then they were gone as the girl looked back into the room and pushed off the doorframe walking outside of Harley’s site with movements that reminded her of a cat. Biting her lip Harley shook her head and kept walking figuring the other woman hadn't felt her own necklace, maybe it was just a case of wrong place wrong time, the blonde reasoned with herself as she entered her apartment and sat down on the couch.

 

 

Back at the shop Selina watched from the shadows as the blonde outside seemed to shake herself then walk off before looking over her shoulder at Pam who looked frozen in the middle of sweeping. Turning around to face the redhead Selina gave a sly smirk.

 

 

“Somethin’ wrong Pammy?”

 

 

Pam seemed to snap back to herself and raise her eyes to meet her friend’s.

 

 

“N-no I just...I felt my necklace heat up.”

 

Selina’s smirk widened making Pam narrow her eyes.

 

 

“You saw something, what did you see?”

 

The dark haired woman shrugged crossing her arms over her chest.

 

 

“I don't know what you're talkin’ about Pammy, at least not with that tone.”

 

 

Pam rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips.

 

 

“Kitty please tell me.”

 

 

Selina chuckled pointing to the shop front.

 

 

“A little blonde thing in pigtails stopped outside looking like she was in a trance, couldn't have been more than 18.”

 

 

Pam bit her lip her cheeks unsure weather to flush or drain of color as her heart sped up a little, after living in the city for two years and feeling the occasional warming of her necklace she had been mere feet from the person, the girl, her necklace was pulling her toward.

 

 

“A-are you sure there wasn't anyone else?”

 

 

Selina nodded looking back out at the shop front as it started raining in the abandoned street.

 

 

“Positive, but hey at least she's legal not that she dresses like it.”

 

 

Now Pam’s cheeks flushed and she started sweeping with a little more force than needed in an effort not to jab the other woman with the broom.

 

 

“That's not nice Selina! Now are you gonna help or just stand there being a bitch?”

 

 

Selina chuckled moving to grab a duster from the box of cleaning supplies and began dusting cobwebs.

 

 

“Okay I deserved that. How's your little fuzzy doing?”

 

 

Ivy let herself calm down and give a small smile, recently Selina had taken it upon herself to get her a late birthday gift and surprised the redhead with a little white kitten that had bright blue eyes.

 

 

“Wisteria is doing fine, she loves sitting in the window watching the city, she kept trying to eat my plants but I grew her her own little patch of grasses and she loves it.”

 

 

Selina smiled.

 

“See I told ya you'd enjoy having her around.”

 

 

Pam rolled her eyes throwing the dusting cloth she was using at the dark haired woman only to have it fall short making both of them laugh.


	3. Little Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and happy holidays to everyone! I'm sorry I didn't have a Christmas story or chapter or one shot for you guys but I am horrible with deadlines so I didn't try to set one, as an apology here is the newest chapter of this amazing story that I'm glad a lot of you enjoy!

Pamela sat on her bed wearing only her yellow sunflower pattern pajama shorts and a green tank top, her coppery red hair was braided over her shoulder, surrounded by multiple old pictures while Wisteria purrs soundly on her pillow. Her green eyes scan the pictures taking in details about every one, some were of her garden at different stages, some were of her in stuffy dresses at piano recitals, a couple family pictures where her and her parents dawned fake smiles, then there were a few of her and Selina and some of just Selina.

 

Reaching out she picked up one of her and her friend where neither of them could have been more than 14 years old standing beside each other Selina’s arm was slung around Pam’s shoulders and Pam’s arm was wrapped around Selina’s waist, they were both wearing pajamas with feathers in their hair and smiling, though Pam’s was a little sheepish and Selina’s was bold as always, the room behind them was painted a shade of purple somewhere between lilac and periwinkle with cherry hardwood floors and a large dark wood four poster bed. Pam took a deep breath a small blush covering her cheeks as she pulled her knees to her chest looking at the picture, hearing that her soul mate had been standing just outside the shop not hours ago had brought up memories of a simpler, easier, time.

 

 

Back when she and Selina were newly 14 they had a combined birthday party/slumber party at the Kyle house. After a few too many sodas and maybe a bit too much sugar the girls had gotten into a pillow fight on Selina’s bed and like always Pam was overpowered by the dark haired girl ending up pinned on her back by Selina sitting on her hips smirking victoriously holding Pam’s mint green pillow behind her head ready to bring it down in a seconds notice. Then something changed, Selina’s smile slowly turned into biting her lip as she dropped the pillow taking in how Pam’s face was flushed from their fight and sugar rush, her red hair scattered across the pale purple pillows, green eyes catching the light like emeralds...she leaned forward and kissed the redhead taking her by surprise.

 

 

It hadn't been anything elaborate or deep just a little peck on the lips but it was enough to make Pam freeze up then curl up in the corner of the bed when Selina moved off her. Selina asked if she was mad and after a minute Pam had shook her head and they dropped the issue like it had never happened, since like all young teens they'd tried to see if their necklaces fit and they never did, but it made Pam realize something life changing and a little scary, she found herself hoping her soul mate ended up being a girl not that she'd ever tell anyone besides Selina that.

 

Pam set the picture down shaking her head with a small smile, years after that had happened she and Selina had both figured out it may as well have been normal and that other girls their age had ‘experimented’ with each other at sleepovers but a lot of them took it farther, something Pam was glad they hadn't done, so they were able to look back at it and laugh especially now that Selina had found Bruce. Reaching for her phone Pam pulled up the picture of the billionaire playboy her friend had sent her, he wasn't bad looking with a strong jaw, broad shoulders and chest, dark hair and grey-blue eyes, his necklace looked almost like a bat silhouette against a full moon that was missing a shape exactly like Selina’s cat silhouette at its heart.

 

 

She'd only met him once or twice but from what Pam could gather he was a nice enough guy and he treated Selina right which was all she could want for her friend. Her mind wandered back to earlier when she'd asked Selina to describe the girl that had stood frozen outside the shop.

 

 

 

“She had light blonde hair that was put up in pigtails, her eyes were blue and I mean blue like the pictures of the water on beaches in the Bahamas, her skin was pale but that's not new for people that have lived here forever, she was a little shorter than you maybe her chin reached your shoulder, she was wearing a pair of acid washed blue jeans, a red flannel button up and a black leather jacket covered in pins. Kinda had that deer in the headlights look when I turned around, speaking of you're gonna want to straighten out the fact I wasn't looking because I felt my necklace I looked because I felt her staring.”

 

 

Pam looked out the window going over the description in her head as she watched the rain pour over the city her hand moving to lightly stroke Wisteria who woke up and gave a small meow.

 

 

“I wonder who she is Wisteria.”

 

 

In response Wisteria stood up and moved to rub against Pam’s ankle purring again making the redhead smile and carefully pick the kitten up laying back against the pillows and setting the white fluffball on her chest.

 

 

“You're right we’ll find out in time won't we?”

 

 

Wisteria gave another meow before laying down and purring as Pam stroked her head until they both fell asleep the pouring rain like a lullaby outside. Harley sat in the glow of her tv as she deftly flipped through channels for anything interesting to watch, but found nothing so she settled for letting some cooking show be background noise as she looked down at her necklace still a warmth that reminded her of when a kitten curled up on her chest, her mind drifting back to earlier outside that new shop.

 

 

She'd finally reasoned with herself that the dark haired woman hadn't been the cause of her necklace heating up simply because she had been missing the wide eyed and open mouthed gape most people dawned when faced with their soulmate, instead she looked curious and careful, Harley snorted a laugh, like a cat so much so that the blonde swore if she'd had a tail it would have been sleek and black curling behind her back in that way cats make it do when they are watching something new. She also remembered catching a glimpse of coppery red through the doorway as the woman slunk into the back room, but she couldn't have been sure it was another person from just that. Getting to her feet she stretched, turned off the tv, made her way to her bedroom, crawled under the covers and looked at the ceiling.

 

 

“I'm gonna go there again, maybe this time I'll see someone else or at least talk to that little kitty.”

 

 

The next day Harley woke bright and early, for a change, and quickly dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black tank top, her red and black flannel left open from just under her chest down, a pair of well worn black converses, a little bit of grey eyeshadow, cherry lip gloss, and this time she left her platinum locks loose around her shoulders but pinned her bangs back braided and fastened with clips that were shaped like red diamonds. Looking at her reflection a final time she nodded then left the bathroom, grabbing her wallet from the kitchen counter, and left the apartment heading for the coffee shop.

 

 

Pam had been up at dawn, as always, and after re-braiding her hair pulled on an emerald green and white flannel with the sleeves buttoned up to her elbows, a pair of jeans that had old dirt stains covering the knees and back pockets (what can she say she has a habit of wiping her hands on the backs of her pants after repotting flowers), and her favorite lime green Chuck Taylor low cuts before heading to the shop to finish up the finishing touches and rearranging the plants since her and Selina had managed to clean the place from top to bottom and found there hadn't been as much damage as everyone thought.

 

 

That's where the redhead was currently in the shop alone, deciding to give Selina a break to be with Bruce, carrying in the last of the potted beauties to be displayed as she waited for the morning to pass enough to open. She was in the process of placing a pot of lovely yellow daffodils in the window display between a juvenile Bleeding Hearts plant (a very pretty flower go look it up!), and snowy white daisies. She smiled when she felt they were positioned perfectly before leaning down and taking in the scent of the vibrant yellow blossoms closing her eyes and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

 

Harley was approaching the shop her heart fluttering wildly like a bird against her ribs as with every step closer her necklace warmed until it felt like it should have been burning her making her stop outside the shop and pull it out of her shirt holding it by the tips of her fingers, this was a first it had ever gotten this hot before but that meant...she swallowed thickly and slowly turns her head to look into the large display window of the shop which now read ‘Ivy’s Garden’ in flowing emerald letters that were made to look like ivy vines, just beyond the glass stood the most beautiful woman Harley had ever seen.

 

Her copper red hair was braided over her shoulder contrasting beautifully with her lightly tanned skin and the green and white flannel as wore, her necklace hanging in the air between her neck and the flowers she was leaning forward smelling was shaped like a vine of climbing ivy. It felt like time stood still as the redhead opened her eyes and found Harley standing outside looking under some kind of spell, those eyes were the richest forest green the blonde had ever seen and she wanted to get lost in their depths. 

 

 

Pam felt eyes on her making her look up from smelling the sweet daffodils her eyes meeting eyes so blue the bluest Caribbean oceans would look dull and just as deep making her feel like drowning in them, her heart skipped a beat as she took in the red flannel that hugged the other woman’s body but was left open at the waist showing off a form fitting black tank top, the ripped black skinny jeans that allowed peeks of creamy pale skin to show through, her light blonde hair was loose revealing soft curls that hugged her shoulders and framed her doll like face. Pam slowly straightened up then jumped when her necklace hit her skin like a hot iron forcing her to look away long enough to lift the charm off her skin before looking back at the other woman only to find her gone from her spot and now standing outside the shop door looking in almost like a lost puppy leaving the redhead unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she moved to the door and after a deep breath unlocked the door opening it.

 

 

Harley had managed to make herself move from her spot by going over introducing herself to this garden goddess, her soul mate, but it all went to hell as the redhead opened the door and the scent of soil, flowers, and honey washed over her leaving her dumbstruck and unable to form a full sentence.

 

 

“H-Hi.”

 

 

Harley flinched inwardly at how shaky and soft her voice was but to her surprise the other woman gave a small smile, something Harley knew at once she wanted to see more of, and a light giggle that reminded the blonde of a wind chime.

 

 

“Hello.”

 

 

Harley was amazed she was still standing as the woman’s voice shot through her, soft and warm like a summer breeze but there was a firm and proper undertone. Mentally shaking her head Harley opened her mouth to introduce herself but no sound came out electing another giggle that sent her heart into a sprint, was it wrong she'd just met this woman and already she wanted to kiss her? Seeing the blonde was tongue tied Pam gathered her confidence and smiled softly giving her time to get the words out while taking in this girl’s features. She was beautiful like a china doll with her big blue eyes and flushed cheeks, soft full lips and gentle features, Selina had been right about her height she stood a few inches shorter than Pam her chin just about level with her shoulder something the right pair of heels could fix but Pam found it adorably old school that the blonde was wearing worn out black converses.

 

 

“I'm..uhh..my name’s Harleen, Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley if ya want, everyone else does.”

 

 

Pam felt her heart nearly burst at the sound of her bell like voice, she could have sworn some vain inside her broke open as she felt her cheeks heat up and her knees shake a little before she got a grip on herself.

 

 

“I'm Pamela Isley, it's nice to meet you Harley finally.”

 

 

Suddenly registering what she'd said Pam’s whole face turned red to the tips of her ears but her green eyes widened hearing a sudden giggle that made her racing heart skip a beat, Harley’s giggle was possibly the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Harley bit her lip offering a shy smile slowly gathering her courage.

 

 

“I-I was just heading to the coffee shop down at the end of the block, would you..would you like to join me?”

 

 

Pam looked at the clock then smiled, screw it opening her flower shop for the first time could wait after all it's only once you meet your soulmate for the first time. She looked back at Harley taking in her rosy cheeks and crystal blue eyes that didn't seem to know where to look unless they were on her own green eyes.

 

 

“I'd like that Harley, thank you.”

 

 

Harley broke into a large grin watching as the redhead moved among the rows of flowers to a counter in the back and leaned over it, a task that Harley couldn't help but notice made her backside look even more amazing in her jeans, then straightening back up holding a small green clutch returning to the blonde’s side smiling softly. A few minutes later the pair were sitting inside the coffee shop across from each other at a table, Ivy was wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed from a joke Harley had told her and the blonde had to admit she really was enamored by the redhead’s laugh and dazzled by her smile. Once the redhead’s laughs dissolved into just that breathtaking smile Harley took a sip of her caramel mocha with an extra shot of espresso, and whipped cream topped with a chocolate drizzle and mini chocolate chips before speaking again.

 

 

“Why Ivy’s?”

 

 

Pam looked confused for a moment as she took a sip of her green tea and honey making Harley smile gesturing to the flower shop up the street.

 

 

“Your shop, why’s it called ‘Ivy’s Garden’ if your name’s Pamela?”

 

 

Pam’s lips formed a small ‘o’ in understanding then a blush colored her cheeks making her light dusting of freckles stand out a bit.

 

 

“Well my necklace is a climbing ivy vine and when we were kids my best friend Selina seen it and learned I love anything having to do with plants so she gave me the nickname Ivy, and Ivy’s Garden just sounds better than Pamela’s Garden.”

 

 

Harley nodded her agreement then paused raising a brow.

 

 

“Selina? Was she that dark haired woman I saw in the shop yesterday? Dressed from head to toe in black, moved kinda like a cat?”

 

 

Pam giggled again making Harley bite her lip a little worried she'd said something.

 

“Yeah that's her, I call her Kitty because she acts like a cat even her necklace is shaped like one. She's a couple months older than me but I've known her most of my life, she's a little rough around the edges and a free spirit but she's nice.”

 

 

Harley smiled at the other woman’s nickname taking another drink of her sugar overloaded drink.

 

 

“What about you, why Harley?”

 

 

Now Harley flushed again giving a small chuckle not knowing she had a whipped cream mustache.

 

 

“My dad used to call me his little harlequin when I was a kid because I was in gymnastics from the time I was practically old enough to walk and the Gotham High colors are black and red so our leotards were shiny red with matte black diamonds on them and he said with my hair in pigtails I looked like a little clown.”

 

 

Pam chuckled at the tale grabbing a napkin and before she could think leaned across the table gently wiping away the foam mustache from the blonde’s upper lip, realizing what she was doing she pulled away flushing as red as her hair unable to look at Harley.

 

 

“I-I'm sorry.”

 

Harley took a second to mentally register the honey and floral scent that came from the redhead but quickly recovered giving a smile.

 

 

“It's okay. So you're not from around here are ya?”

 

 

Pam shook her head her blush slowly fading until it was just her cheeks.

 

 

“No I was born in Texas, we moved to Seattle when I was 3 then when I turned 18 I came here to Gotham when Selina invited me.”

 

 

Harley smiled leaning forward.

 

 

“I thought I caught a bit of twang under that stuffy tone.”

 

 

Pam blushed again, true she'd learned to speak in Texas but neither of her parents had accents they made sure to sound proper and stiff so Pam had learned to do the same but she slipped now and again. Harley had evidently taken the blush the wrong way making her smile fall and she reached out gently touching Pam’s arm.

 

 

“I'm sorry sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain and I say stupid things, I didn't mean to offend you.”

 

 

Pam looked at her hand on her arm and biting the inside of her cheek moved her arm taking Harley’s hand in her own smiling softly at how soft they were against her own calloused fingers, rewards from spending days in her garden over the years.

 

 

“No it's not that at all, it's just that even though I slip people don't always hear my accent because I don't make it obvious I've got one.”

 

 

Harley blushed this time but her heart melted at the feeling of her hand in Pam’s.

 

 

“It's there under the surface if I listen right, you shouldn't be ashamed of your accent look at me I got one and I'll tell ya a secret, I ain't even from New York!”

 

 

Pam’s eyes widened and a smile spread over her lips.

 

 

“You're kidding!”

 

 

Harley shook her head her smile widening.

 

 

“Nope, never even set foot in the place! My parents are from New York but I was born and bred her in Gotham.”

 

Pam gently squeezed her hand still smiling.

 

“Wow you could have fooled me honeybee, but I like the accent it's charming and cute.”

 

Harley smiled wide at the slipped nickname before looking at the closest clock.

 

“Uhh what time were ya gonna open that shop of yours?”

 

 

Pam looked at the clock biting her lip against a giggle.

 

 

“An hour ago.”

 

 

Hearing that Harley nearly spit out the last of her drink.

 

 

“Why didn't ya say so sooner Red?!”

 

 

Pam smiled at the nickname then shrugged.

 

 

“I found something a bit more important.”

 

 

Harley flushed wildly making Pam smile and get to her feet still holding her hand.

 

 

“If you wanna stop by whenever feel free and the same goes for messaging me or calling.”

 

Harley raised her eyebrows confused as Pam slowly pulled her hand away winking before pulling her hand completely away and exiting the shop. Harley’s brows knitted together in confusion until she felt something in her hand making her look down and find a phone number written on a strip of paper making her smile and shake her head. Later that night Pam was just getting out of the shower singing to herself and giggling as Wisteria followed her around meowing now and then, as she entered the bedroom her attention was pulled away from finding pajamas by her phone buzzing on the night stand. Humming softly she went to the bed and sat on the edge opening the text from an unknown number.

 

 

‘Hey Red, its Harley! Smooth move with the number passing.’

 

 

Pam smiled lifting Wisteria onto the bed as she laid down putting off getting dressed for now.

 

 

‘Well thank you honeysuckle. I really had a great time this morning.’

 

 

Setting the phone aside Pam sat up enough to dry her hair.

 

 

‘It was my pleasure. Hey you should send me a pic of yourself for you picture ID.’

 

 

Pam smiled at the request and gently stroked Wisteria’s head chuckling as the kitten climbed onto her chest before giving a small groan, she wasn't a fan of selfies, but pushed it aside holding the phone up and snapping a picture sending it. Harley’s response didn't come as fast as the others making her worry she'd overdone it, she was about to send an apology when Harley’s message came through.

 

 

‘Holy guacamole Red! Way to give a girl a nose bleed!’

 

 

Pam chuckled relieved the other girl didn't seem mad.

 

 

‘I can send a different one if you would like.’

 

 

Now Harley’s response was almost instantaneous.

 

 

‘NO! I mean no it's okay.’

 

 

Pam laughed at that making Wisteria look up at her slightly annoyed.

 

 

“What don't look at me like that, she's being cute.”

 

 

The kitten just blinked at her then curled back up making Pam roll her eyes but smiled when Harley sent a picture of herself wearing her hair in pigtails, wearing a powder blue romper biting her thumb in a pinup style pose. Pam felt a rush of warmth through her whole body and she swore she could feel a trickle of blood from her nose but when she wiped it she relaxed seeing it was just water from her hair.

 

 

 

‘Now who's the one giving a girl a nosebleed?! You do look adorable though.’

 

 

Harley sent back a heart then a second message.

 

 

‘Aww thank you Red, you would give a Victoria's Secret model a run for her money.’

 

Pam flushed again.

 

 

‘My word Harleen if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me.’

 

 

She waited for Harley’s response but after a few minutes it didn't come making her sigh and close her eyes a feeling of embarrassment growing in her stomach until her phone buzzed making her look down expecting a message but her eyes widened seeing the blonde was calling. Swallowing deeply Pam answered the phone but she didn't even get a word out before Harley’s laugh rang through the line.

 

 

“You actually managed to send that adorable accent in a text?!”

 

 

Pam smirked running a hand through her hair.

 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

 

She heard Harley giggle and the shuffle of bed sheets.

 

 

“Oh really you don't? So your phone just sent me a message on its own with a southern drawl?”

 

 

Pam giggled and she could hear Harley doing the same.

 

 

“Yep it did.”

 

 

She could practically hear Harley’s playful eye roll then the sound of a bottle opening.

 

 

“You know Pammy I've been thinking.”

 

 

Pam crossed her arm over her chest being careful of Wisteria.

 

 

“Oh? Should I be worried?”

 

 

Harley snorted a laugh sounding like she'd nearly spit something out.

 

 

“Hey come on at least get to know me better Red! But anyway I been thinkin’ how's about we have a real date?”

 

 

Pam made a humming sound so it sounded like she was thinking as she smirked.

 

 

“What today didn't count?”

 

 

Harley sighed but it was a content sigh.

 

 

“Of course it did but I wanna chance to treat ya to a real dinner not some tea bag in a plastic cup with fake honey, I mean a real nice place with candles and stakes.”

 

 

Pam made a small groan making Harley pause.

 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

 

Pam shook her head but remembered the blonde couldn't see.

 

 

“Just something small.”

 

 

She heard Harley shift in bed again probably sitting up in concern.

 

 

“What is it? Not into romantic dinners?”

 

 

Pam gave a halfhearted chuckle.

 

 

“No that's not it at all honeybee I'm a sucker for cheesy romantic gestures it's just that steak isn't really my thing...I'm a vegan.”

 

 

Harley made a small squeak that Pam couldn't help but smile at.

 

 

“Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!”

 

 

Pam chuckled again letting out a small sigh.

 

 

“It's okay really as long as you're happy and want to go in okay with it.”

 

 

Harley let out a sigh that sounded more relieved she hadn't screwed up but then the smile was back in her voice.

 

 

“I'll find a place if you pick a date.”

 

 

Pam chuckled thinking carefully.

 

 

“Next Wednesday after the shop closes?”

 

 

Harley gave another squeal of joy.

 

 

“Sounds perfect! I'll text ya the place when I find it!”

 

 

Pam smiled softly closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the headboard.

 

 

“Sounds good, I can't wait to see what you find.”

 

 

Harley shifted again and stifled a yawn which made Pam yawn in return gaining a giggle from the blonde.

 

 

“I think we should hit the hay for tonight.”

 

 

Pam moved so she was laying against her pillows her eyes drooping.

 

 

“I think so too, I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

 

Harley yawned again.

 

 

“Goodnight Red.”

 

 

Pam smiled.

 

 

“Goodnight sweet pea.”

 

 

Pam waited until the line went dead before moving her phone from her ear and plugging it back in then laying against the pillows letting her eyes close her dreams filled with the sounds of Harley’s giggle and voice and all the other cute sounds she made, her necklace pulsed warmly against her collarbone making her smile softly as she slipped off to sleep.


	4. 4: Families & First Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, sorry this update took so long, busy holidays and then I kept meaning to write but I kept getting distracted but that doesn't matter now because here is the newest chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

The next day things were pretty slow around the flower shop, of course not many people knew it existed yet but that wasn't the point, Harley had stopped by on her way to the university and told Pam about a new restaurant she found that had its own vegan menu and drop off a citrus and mint tea she'd picked up beforehand but after she left things were quiet not that Pam complained. Around noon as she was leaning against the counter picking at a bag of dried berries so she decided to call Selina and tell her the good news. It took four rings before the other woman answered with a growl.

 

“What the hell do you want Pam? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

 

Pam rolled her eyes picking a dried strawberry from the bag.

 

“Noon on a Tuesday Selina, are you seriously still asleep?”

 

Her only response was a grumble then a small chime meaning the call turned to video call making her pull it away from her ear then hide a laugh behind her hand upon seeing the other woman half awake, her black pixie hair all messed up and sticking up in odd places, she was in a light purple tank top with a black cat on it and a royal purple silk robe hung loosely over her shoulders. She yawned and shook her head before speaking.

 

“So what did ya want?”

 

Pam rolled her eyes sitting on the wooden stool behind her.

 

“Just to tell you I met someone.”

 

Selina raised her eyebrow at the redhead as she propped her phone up against something.

 

“So? How is that big enough news to wake me at an ungodly hour?”

 

Pam snorted a laugh watching as the dark haired woman picked up a toothbrush, placed toothpaste on it then started brushing lazily.

 

“Once again Selina it's noon not midnight! You see this is exactly why I tell you not to go out all night but do you listen nooo.”

 

Selina gave her what could only be described as the ‘okay mother’ sarcastic look.

 

“Anyway I didn't meet just anyone I met that girl from the other day.”

 

Selina seemed to wake up a little more ducking out of the camera for a second then coming back into frame by picking up her phone.

 

“And how did that go? I want details Ivy.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes shaking her head.

 

“Honestly you sound like a teenager, it's not like anything happened anyway. I was putting together a window display at the shop and I leaned in to smell the daffodils, I guess she must have been passing by because suddenly I feel someone watching me so I look up and I'm nearly knocked on my ass by these beautiful crystal blue eyes watching me and my necklace nearly burns me until I let her in the shop. We exchanged a couple awkward hellos and our names then she invited me to coffee, so we sat at the coffee shop and just talked for an hour, I slipped her my number and that was that...are you seriously starting a bath?”

 

Selina rolled her eyes.

 

“Don't change the subject flower girl, what's this little blonde bombshell’s name?”

 

Pam smiled a little dreamily taking a bite of the dried strawberry.

 

“Harley and she is the cutest little thing with her adorable giggle and bright smile.”

 

Selina made a small gagging sound.

 

“Okay I asked for her name not your wet dream. So anything interesting after you slipped her your number?”

 

Pam shrugged looking away from the screen as her friend slipped neck deep in a bubble bath.

 

“She messaged me after I got out of the shower later that night and asked me for a picture so I sent her one.”

 

Selina's eyes widened a little slightly resembling an owl.

 

“You sent her a nude?! Isn't that like third date stuff?”

 

Pam rolled her eyes again.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter Kitty it wasn't like that, I had on a towel and Wisteria was on my chest. Then she sent me one of her in a blue romper with her hair tied up in pigtails, it was really cute. After that we just talked and made plans for a date next week when she doesn't have class and after I close the shop.”

 

Selina shook her head.

 

“I can't believe it, little Pammy has her first date finally man how time flies.”

 

Pam sighed shaking her head.

 

“Shut up Kitty not everyone is as outgoing as you okay? So how are things with you and…”

 

She trailed off looking up as the shop bell rang and a familiar dark haired billionaire walked in.

 

“Bruce?”

 

Selina raised a brow.

 

“Pammy you okay? Pammy? Hey don't hang up on me! He-”

 

Pam ignored her friend's yelling and hung up the phone smiling at the man looking over the flower selections, rounding the counter she made her way over.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, anything I can help you find?”

 

Bruce looked at Pam and smiles.

 

“Please Pamela call me Bruce. I'm actually looking for flowers for Selina.”

 

Pam smiled gently taking his arm and leading him over to a potted purple flower.

 

“I just got this little beauty in this morning, it's called a Cat's Eye Dwarf Iris, or if you want something a little more classic there's the lovely Tiger Lillies.”

 

Bruce chuckled looking at the Iris.

 

“You really stick to her cat cleché don't you?”

 

Pam crossed her arms.

 

“Oh please Bruce it's no cleché, she's acted like that since the day I met her but if you want something a little different but classic I also have purple roses, red roses, tulips, daisies, then these little darlings.”

 

As she spoke she gently lifted the pink heart shaped blooms on a little Bleeding Heart plant. Bruce looked at the plant and smiled.

 

“I think she'll like this one.”

 

Pam smiled lifting the little pot and taking the sticker from it before handing it to Bruce.

 

“Alrighty then just make sure to water it regularly, trust me Selina will forget if her cat doesn't try to eat it, also make sure the cat doesn't eat it it's poisonous to small children and animals.”

 

Bruce made a mental note of the information shifting the plant to one arm the other reaching for his wallet.

 

“How much do I owe you Pamela?”

 

Pam shook her head placing the sticker on a notepad on the counter.

 

“Not a dime, it's in the house.”

 

Bruce looked ready to protest but about that time the shop door opened again and Harley skipped in smiling her normal bright smile.

 

“Hiya Red! I got outta class early ‘cause the professor got sick.”

 

Pam smiled but shook her head before motioning the girl to her.

 

“Pamela if you could do me a favor and not tell Selina about this I'd appreciate it.”

 

Pam nodded waving as he left before looking at Harley smiling as she found the blonde sniffing at a pot of daisies.

 

“So the professor got sick or did you just want to leave?”

 

Harley looked up with mock hurt in her eyes holding her heart.

 

“Gee Red I never! No the professor really did get sick, ate an expired tuna sandwich for lunch and vomited all over the desk it was gross.”

 

The blonde giggled making Pam shake her head.

 

“Not what I want to hear on my lunch break. So what are you going to do now?”

 

Harley shrugged gently playing with the pedals of a soft pink carnation.

 

“I don't no, I was actually wonderin’ if ya wouldn't mind me hangin’ around the shop and keepin’ you company.”

 

Pam smiled gently brushing her blonde bangs behind her ear.

 

“Nothing would make me happier sweet pea.”

 

Harley beamed brightly making Pam smile in return before glancing back at her face down phone as it rang. 

 

“That's probably Selina pissed that I hung up on her.”

 

Harley chuckled stepping closer to the redhead watching as she picked up the phone but looked confused when she paled like all the blood left her face.

 

“Red what's wrong?”

 

Pam swallowed nervously.

 

“It's my parents.”

 

Harley gave a small nod but took the redhead’s free hand in her own squeezing it encouragingly figuring the other woman’s parents hadn't been told about her yet. Pam squeezed the blonde’s hand back answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

 

“Hello mother.”

 

Harley was impressed by how steady Pam’s voice was despite the worry in her green eyes, quietly as she could the blonde brought their hands to her lips gently kissing the back of Pam’s making her give a small flush and a smile.

 

“Pamela, why didn't you call me back after I called you yesterday?”

 

Pam bit her lip and Harley grimaced at the harsh and prude tone coming from the phone, no wonder Pam was a quiet little flower that was shy.

 

“I'm sorry mother, I got busy with the flower shop and Selina and I got together and were hanging out.”

 

There was a scoff like noise from the other end of the line.

 

“Selina Kyle, wretched minx of a girl, I never liked her she was always a bad influence on you.”

 

Pam sighed.

 

“Mother she isn't that bad, she's one of my best friends now can we please drop the topic and move on to why you called?”

 

Another scoff and a mumbled comment about rudeness rubbing off.

 

“I called simply because you ignored my call yesterday and to know why.”

 

Pam pinched her eyes shut but opened them as Harley gently nudged her jaw with her head making her give a small smile.

 

“Because as I said I was busy with the shop and I met my soulmate.”

 

There was silence for a moment before her mother spoke again.

 

“Is that so? Do tell is he a wealthy fellow with a stable job and handsome?”

 

Pam looked into Harley’s eyes and gently squeezed her hand taking a deep breath.

 

“Actually mother SHE is a student at the university going after her doctors in Psychiatry, she was born and has lived in Gotham all her life and she's beautiful.”

 

There was a long tense silence making Harley bite her lip and Pam’s stomach drop.

 

“I see so your soulmate is another woman, how revolting.”

 

Harley’s eyes widened at the statement but Pam didn't look surprised just hurt as she carefully took her hand back and covered her trembling lips with it.

 

“Mother please.”

 

“No Pamela, your father and I didn't raise you like that! We raised you to be a proper young lady and a respectable woman, I suggest you break this all off at once.”

 

Pam’s eyes brimmed with tears but they were angry tears.

 

“Mother I can't do that! She's my soulmate! I can't help who I fall in love with!”

 

“Then consider yourself disowned from this family Pamela! I always knew there was something wrong with you but I had hoped you would straighten out as I raised you but evidently I was wrong.”

 

Pam opened her mouth but the line was already dead making the redhead grip the device tight in her shaking hand her eyes bouncing between anger and sadness as tears spilled over her cheeks. Harley carefully pried the device from the redhead’s hand and set it on the counter before gathering the other woman in her arms slowly sinking to the floor with her letting her cry into her shoulder. The blonde stayed quiet gently running her fingers through Pam’s hair letting her work out the anger and heartbreak until the redhead’s tears slowed and she sniffled.

 

“I'm sorry Harley, I'm sorry you had to hear that.”

 

Harley shook her head giving her a soft smile.

 

“It's okay Pam, I'd rather be here with you when it happened than let you hear it alone.”

 

Pam gave a watery smile looking up at the blonde.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Harley smiled softly brushing a strand of red haired behind Pam’s ear.

 

“Any time Red, ya know I told my folks about you and they were happy and they really wanna meet you.”

 

Pam blinked surprised.

 

“Really?”

 

Harley nodded her smile brightening a bit.

 

“Really, even invited you to dinner some time. My mom always has been super supportive of my choices and my dad is just easy going as long as I'm happy and safe.”

 

Pam smiled trying to imagine what that must feel like to have supportive parents. Closing her eyes she leaned up and gently placed a kiss to Harley’s cheek, which promptly turned bright red from the kiss as her wide blue eyes looked down into deep green pools.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Pam smiled placing a kiss to her cheek again but a little closer to her mouth.

 

“To thank you for not hating me because my family is narrow minded and for letting me cry on your shoulder, sorry if I stained it.”

 

Harley giggled looking at the shoulder of her shirt seeing the small wet spot that was hardly noticeable in the red fabric.

 

“It's okay, I think it'll survive. Now comere and quit teasing.”

 

Pam bit her lip but moved so her face was inches from Harley's making the blonde smile and close the distance placing a soft peck to the redhead’s lip. Unlike the kiss with Selina years ago this kiss didn't scare Pam it made her heart flutter and a desire for more like it as Harley pulled away her blue eyes sparkling.

 

“Wow Red, you're a good kisser have you practiced before?”

 

Pam shook her head with her own small smile before reaching a hand up and cupping Harley’s cheek meeting the girl half way for another, longer, kiss that pulled a small moan from both of them as their necklaces warmed up and felt like they were pulling together. The girls broke apart breathless and looking at their necklaces then each other before gently taking their own necklace in hand and bringing them together. As they connected like matching puzzle pieces a sudden warmth washed over both of them bringing with it a feeling of safety and love.

 

The rest of the week and the beginning of the next seemed to move by in a blur of blonde pigtails, bell like giggles, flowers and sweet kisses but Pam didn't mind in fact she was enjoying having Harley around more she'd even brought the blonde home to meet Wisteria and unexpectedly Selina, who scared the crap out of them by suddenly appearing through the fire escape window, and in turn Harley had taken Pam to meet her parents ture to what Harley said her parents seemed happy that Harley was happy and welcomed Pam warmly. As Wednesday finally came about Pam found herself fussing with her hair making sure the red curls stayed in place in the loose bun atop her head before moving on to smoothing out her emerald green dress her fingers trailing over the lace ivy vines that decorated it and then adjusted the sheer sleeves before checking the time and starting over again.

 

Pam was in the process of putting her hair back into the bun when the shop door opened making her turn around and her jaw promptly drop. Harley stood just inside the door wearing what could only be the definition of a little black dress, it was silky black with a faint blue hue in its knee length tulle layered skirt, the top was a halter top style that connected around her neck like a choker allowing for the open back, her pale blonde hair hung in perfect bouncy curls over her bare shoulders, her crystal blue eyes were lined with navy eyeliner, some black mascara, and her lids were done in soft grey eyeshadow that had a shimmer in it, finishing off the outfit were the black sandal pumps on her feet and her red painted lips.

 

Pam couldn't find her voice it was stuck somewhere between her throat and her brain and clearly Harley had noticed because she smiled blushing faintly as she walked over gently closing the redhead’s mouth for her.

 

“You'd make a beautiful Venus flytrap Pammy but staring ain't nice.”

 

Pam shook her head but flushed a little smiling as she finally found her voice.

 

“Sorry sunshine it's just that you look amazing, really amazing.”

 

Harley’s blush darkened and her smiled widened.

 

“What this get up? You should have seen me at prom, I wore the same dress in red and covered in fake diamonds it was a mess.”

 

Pam chuckled making Harley relax and look her over, who'd have thought even trying to dress simplistic the redhead could look so beautiful in her green dress with its lace that looked as if it could be alive, her copper red hair pinned back in a soft bun with a few curls escaping and framing her face making her green eyes shine and the soft glimmer of nude eyeshadow on her eyelids catch their color, her lips painted a shade of red a little darker than her own that matched the red roses on the shelf, and the blonde couldn't help but follow the long line of her date’s toned legs to the green satin flats on her feet.

 

Now it was Pam’s turn to smile and gently close Harley’s mouth adding a kiss to the cheek with a giggle.

 

“What happened to staring isn't nice?”

 

Harley smirked gently taking her hand.

 

“Manners be damned, you look hot as hell Pammy!”

 

Pam flushed as red as her hair making Harley chuckle and kiss her warm cheek.

 

“Come on, I've got us a reservation across town and a surprise outside.”

 

Pam blinked at the word surprised but let her date lead her outside by her hand, pausing to lock the door before letting it shut. Once outside Pam felt her heart quicken and her stomach jump, Harley was standing beside a well cared for and polished black Harley Davidson motorcycle a nervous smile on her lips.

 

“This is my baby, normally I keep it in the garage but I thought maybe tonight would be a good night to take it out, of course if you don't want to we can catch a cab.”

 

Pam realized she must look either scared or worried making her shake her head and offer a smile.

 

“It's beautiful Harl, we can take it it's just I've never been on a bike before.”

 

Harley smiled softly, encouragingly.

 

“It's okay I'm great at driving it, all you have to do is hold on, though with a friend like Selina I'm a bit surprised you haven't been on a bike before she seems like the type to have like three.”

 

Pam hid a laugh behind her hand, when they were younger Selina had wanted a bike but after some time she gave the idea up in favor of her prized black 1967 mustang which she hardly ever drove and babied about as much as her cat.

 

“No Selina doesn't really do bikes, she's more a car girl her mustang is her baby.”

 

Harley shook her head.

 

“Figures, you peg her for being one thing and she's the complete opposite. What about you Dandelioness, got a special ride of your own?”

 

As she spoke the blonde took a helmet from the bike seat and held it out to the redhead. Pam smiled softly taking the helmet and after reaching up and pulling her hair from its bun so it fell over her shoulders put the head protector on.

 

“Yeah, a green 1970 volkswagen beetle, I didn't get to bring it with me so it's still back in Seattle in my parent’s garage.”

 

Harley whistled impressed before getting on the bike and starting it trying not to smirk as Pam jumped before holding out her hand.

 

“Come here, just swing your leg over like horseback riding, it ain't gonna bite.”

 

Pam gave her a look that just screamed ‘ha ha ha very funny I forgot how to laugh.’ before swallowing her fear and taking the blonde’s hand and swinging her leg over the back part of the seat placing her hands on Harley’s shoulders.

 

“You're gonna want to get a better hold Pammy.”

 

Pam blushed bright red but moved her hands to Harley’s hips then wrapping her arms around as they set off. After a few minutes of the cool air on her face Pam found herself relaxing as she watched the city streets flash by around them, even Gotham looked pretty at night with store lights and restaurant signs lighting the way for the late night gothamites walking the streets. After a five minute drive, and two of Harley being both amazed and pouty that Pam’s red locks had managed to stay perfect despite the helmet and the ride, the pair were seated in a softly lit restaurant at a table near a window, Harley was looking over the menu as Pam sipped her iced tea giving small giggles here and there as Harley scrunched her nose up at some of the listed items.

 

When the waitress came over Harley ordered the rosemary chicken pasta dish and Pam ordered the stuffed eggplant, hiding a chuckle behind her hand at the curious and slightly unsure look that crossed her dates face. When the waitress left Harley took a sip of her soda before meeting Pam’s eyes.

 

“So why vegan?”

 

Pam mixed the ice in her tea around with her straw a small frown crossing her lips.

 

“When I was in grade school they showed us a video of how some food products are made and seeing all those animals, it upset me. Mother didn't really care as long as I kept my figure and kept up my piano practices.”

 

Harley flinched a little remembering seeing a similar video as a child and how she'd only managed a week of the vegetarian diet before the craving for a hamburger got the better of her. Deciding to shift the topic she gave a small smile reaching across the table to take her date’s hand making the redhead smile again her green eyes looking up from watching the melting ice in her glass.

 

“Piano huh? Mom tried to get me to do that too but I just couldn't sit still long enough to learn anything past ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ and maybe half of ‘Hot Cross Buns’.”

 

Pam chuckled stroking the back of Harley’s hand with her thumb.

 

“I can play just about any sheet music put in front of me if you give me enough time, mom wouldn't let me quit lessons so I didn't have much choice not to learn.”

 

Harley’s eyes widened so did her smile.

 

“Wowza! You'll have to show me some time cause that sounds amazing! Did you get to do anything fun?”

 

Pam’s smile turned wistful her eyes turning to the floral center piece gently stroking the petal of the pink lily.

 

“I had a garden at the back of the yard that only I could get to, the only way in was hidden in a tangle of vines in the hedge blocking the yard from the forest.”

 

Harley smiled leaning her chin on her free hand her eyes bright as she took in the happy glimmer in Pam’s green orbs.

 

“Tell me about it, what's it look like at the peak of spring? What kinda things did you plant?”

 

Pam chuckled before letting out a happy sigh.

 

“Well you walk in and there's a dirt path that runs all over between all the plants and flower beds, during the summer it's cool and soft I love walking in it barefoot, the first flowers you'll see is a bed full of wild daisies with pure white petals and sunny yellow middles, on the other side are the lilies, there's a couple beds of the most beautiful wild flowers of all kinds and then in the middle is a beautiful willow tree with branches that flow like a waterfall in a soft breeze and there's an old wood step stool leaned against the trunk that if you climb it you'll find a nest of branches with a couple pictures of me and Selina pinned around the space. There are a few bird houses hanging in the willow and a bat house or two, last summer I planted a crab apple tree sapling to fill in the empty space behind the willow it has the most beautiful pink blossoms and there's a lilac bush in the corner.”

 

When Pam finished speaking she smiled seeing Harley had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips like she could see it in her head, slowly her blue eyes fluttered open and her smile widened.

 

“Oh Red it sounds beautiful! Like a little retreat in your own backyard.”

 

Pam nodded with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah it was and I loved it so much, I hope it'll be okay now that I'm not there.”

 

Harley squeezed her hand earning a soft smile before they pulled their hands apart as their orders arrived. The rest of the date went perfectly, even if Pam laughed at Harley when the blonde tried her dinner choice and had to gag it down and tried to fake liking it, and once it was done Harley drove Pam home, despite the redhead’s protests. As they reached the apartment Pam hesitated standing beside the blonde still on the bike biting her lip.

 

“I had fun tonight Harley, my first date and you made it so I'll never forget it.”

 

Harley smiled brightly.

 

“I'm just happy you had fun!”

 

Pam smiled then blushed as she tucked her bangs behind her ear taking a step closer to the blonde making blue eyes widen and meet forest green eyes. The redhead leaned in until only breath separated them then shuddered as Harley closed the space pressing their lips together in a soft kiss which quickly deepened as Pam brought her hand up to cup the back of Harley’s neck letting the blonde’s tongue into her mouth. Harley’s hands moved to Pam’s waist pulling her as close as possible their lips locked until their lungs felt ready to bust from lack of air.

 

The pair separated just enough to breath their foreheads resting against one another, a smile pulled at Harley’s lips and Pam blushed faintly but smiled as well softly running her fingers through Harley’s blonde locks.

 

“You wanna come in for a bit? Wisteria has been wanting to see you again.”

 

Harley pecked Pam’s lips again before shutting off the bike and getting off it.

 

“Sure, I could see the furball.”

 

Pam smiled stepping back but held Harley’s hand leading the blonde up to her apartment door fishing her keys from her clutch and unlocking the door letting it fall open. As the pair walked in Harley knelt down and scooped Wisteria giggling as the kitten purred happily and rubbed against her, Pam smiled shaking her head as she shut the door.

 

“I think she missed you.”

 

Harley smiled following Pam with her eyes as the redhead moved to the kitchen.

 

“Seems like it, I missed her too.”

 

Pam shook her head again as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of white wine.

 

“It's not much but technically you are only 18,”

 

Harley rolled her eyes setting Wisteria on the floor before walking over to the redhead leaning on the counter watching as Pam got down a pit of wine glasses.

 

“Ooh Pammy giving a minor alcohol I should call the cops on you.”

 

Pam raised an eyebrow at the blonde giving a small smirk as she set the glasses down and leaned on one hand on the counter while the other went to her hip.

 

“What's it going to take to keep this between us Harley girl?”

 

Harley thought for a minute before smiling playfully as she moved to sit in the counter opening her arms for the redhead.

 

“A few kisses should do.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes blushing but placed herself between the blonde’s legs, her hands rested on Harley’s hips as the blonde’s arms wrapped around her neck encouraging her closer. Pam let her eyes flutter closed as she pressed her lips to Harley's her heart breaking into a sprint as the girl deepened it beckoning Pam’s tongue into her mouth like a snake charmer charms the snake to dance. When they broke apart they were both left breathless but smiling, Pam bit her lip as she felt Harley move her hands from her shoulders and down her sides until they rested on her hips her thumbs rubbing gently.

 

“Now I'm drunk on something sweeter than any wine Pammy.”

 

Pam met the blonde’s eyes slightly confused making Harley smile at the cute expression and quickly place a light kiss on Pam’s lips.

 

“Your kiss is intoxicating, I can't get enough.”

 

Pam blushed wildly making Harley start to chuckle but it turned into a small moan as the redhead pressed a deep kiss to her lips.


	5. 5: Mornings After.

Pam opened her eyes to the dull rays of dawn filtering in through her window making her cover her eyes with a small groan before rolling onto her side away from the intruding light. Once on her side she gave a soft sigh feeling a pleasant warmth and snuggling closer to it, only when she got a face full of soft strawberry scented hair did her eyes open for the first time, the sight that greets her only makes them open wider. Harley was laying in the bed beside her, blonde hair splayed across the coral colored pillow like a platinum halo, her lips were slightly parted releasing small sounds as her deep even breathing passed them, she looked peaceful and innocent, but what made Pam’s throat dry and heart skip a few beats was the fact that the blanket was only covering the blonde from the tops of her breasts down with one leg kicked free from the confines of the blanket. 

 

Pam felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at herself and realized her own lack of clothing but there was no lack of marks on her skin, small red-purple spots littered her skin from her breasts, down her stomach, there were even a few on her thighs. Her cheeks grew even warmer as memories from the night before came back to her, they hadn't even opened the wine if she remembered right it was still in the kitchen but after Harley had said the cheesiest thing about being drunk on her kisses and they kissed again it was a wonder they'd made it out of the kitchen. Pam couldn't remember it as anything more than a blur of hot kisses and wandering hands but she could remember hovering over Harley looking down into the blonde’s crystal blue eyes full of love and lust, she'd leaned down to claim Harley’s lips in a kiss the action brought their necklaces together causing the feeling of warmth, love and safety to wash over them and intensify what they were already feeling.

 

Harley mumbled in her sleep drawing Pam’s attention back to her as she listened to try and hear the words.

 

“Pammy.” 

 

Pam couldn't help but smile hearing the pet name before placing a feather soft kiss to Harley’s forehead then getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom starting a shower. As she stood under the hot rain like flow of water she examined her body her lips turning up a little as she discovered more red-purple spots and a few claw marks on her shoulders, letting out an amused chuckle she shook her head and began washing off her fingers pausing over her necklace feeling how it was slightly cooler than her skin. As she traced it she let her eyes close then gasped as the dark behind her lids was replaced by what she could only describe as a silent movie of her and Harley at different points, one where they were in the flower shop Harley sitting on the counter chattering away as she watched Pam repot a small tree, that one flowed into another of them sitting together on the fire escape of Harley’s apartment leaning into each other’s side as they looked up at what they could see of the stars through the Gotham smog, that moment shifted into the day last week when they'd walked hand in hand through the park talking and laughing even stopping to get ice cream but as they were taking a second lap around they noticed the number of people lowering until they were the only ones left and it soon became apparent why as the heavy grey sky let loose a pouring rain that they just laughed and danced around in like two children before taking shelter in a nearby department store.

 

Pam moved her fingers from her necklace a smile locked on her lips at the memories it had contained, shutting the water off she wondered what memories Harley’s necklace held. Once she was dried off and dressed Pam made her way to the living room pulling a brush through her hair and a green hair tie in her teeth, she had just paused in brushing her hair long enough to turn on the news when her phone rang from its place on the kitchen counter. Quickly pulling her hair up into a knot on the back of her head she went to the counter and picked up the device raising an eyebrow surprised by the video call ID as she pressed the button to answer.

 

“Selina what in the name of Mother Nature are you doing calling at dawn?”

 

Pam’s eyes took in the other woman’s appearance, black hair disheveled more than normal, green eyes gleaming with some kind of mischief, remainders of lipstick smudged on her lips, then Pam realized the shirt the dark haired woman was wearing wasn't her own and the room she was in certainly wasn't part of the woman’s apartment.

 

“Just thought you'd like to know soemthin’. Why are you up so early?”

 

Pam blushed a little.

 

“I'm always up with the sun, you know that.”

 

Selina rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

 

“Oh yes how could I forget that the flower child rises with the sun, still doesn't explain the blush or your lovely new accessories.”

 

Pam’s blush darkened as her hand flew to her neck to cover the marks making Selina laugh.

 

“Aw come on Ivy, I want details! Was she any good? Clumsy and clueless or was she one of those secretly amazing in bed types?”

 

Pam’s blush had reached her ears and matched her hair.

 

“Kitty do we have to discuss my sex life?”

 

The other woman laughed again.

 

“Yes now spill!”

 

Pam rolled her eyes her blush fading a little.

 

“It was...it was amazing, she was amazing, soft and warm and gentle. All those years doing gymnastics really paid off for her, she's flexible but she doesn't flaunt it.”

 

Selina smiled shaking her head not making her normal gagging sound for a change.

 

“So the bouncy little blonde is a sub, interesting very interesting.”

 

Pam’s blush returned making her give a small growl.

 

“Can we change the topic please?”

 

Selina watched the redhead for a minute before letting out a sigh running her fingers through her already messed up pixie cut.

 

“Okay fine if you insist. Exciting news from yours truly.”

 

Pam perked up with those words her blush fading again.

 

“Oh? Something about you and Bruce? Did you like the plant?”

 

Selina rolled her eyes at the jumble of questions.

 

“Yes it was lovely thanks for helping him, and yes it's about me and Bruce. He's asked me to move in with him and I said yes.”

 

Pam found her lips breaking into a large smile.

 

“That's wonderful Kitty! You guys are moving right along so smoothly, I almost envy you.”

 

Selina’s smile turned serious as she met the redhead’s eyes her own green pools with their slim band of gold around the iris piercing Pam’s soul like she was being watched by a predator.

 

“The way it sounds things with you and Harley are going pretty smoothly, you already got her into bed one of you will be living with the other before long.”

 

Pam shrugged biting her lip.

 

“I don't know Kitty that's a big step and I'm not as bold as you, it might take time before me and Harley take that step.”

 

Selina shook her head with a small smile.

 

“You undermine yourself too much Ivy, you're strong in your own way and you have other strengths besides boldness, you've got a huge heart and compassion, something I'd give my left foot for a scrap more of. You'll know when the time is right for you and Harley to take the next step and when you do you'll take it together.”

 

Pam smiled her heart melting a little.

 

“Thanks Kitty, you did always know how to bring up my self esteem.”

 

Selina smiled brightly.

 

“What are best friends for? Listen flower child I gotta go, I'll talk to you and blondie later okay?”

 

Pam nodded waving a small goodbye as the other woman blew a kiss then hung up, with the call over Pam took a deep breath and smiled looking at the clock before grabbing her jacket and purse quietly slipping out of the apartment. Harley woke about an hour later feeling something warm and soft brushing her cheek making her smile as the scent of Pam’s honey and lavender shampoo filled her nose then the honey sweet voice reached her ears.

 

“Wake up sunshine, I got us breakfast.”

 

Harley gave a small giggled yawn opening her eyes long enough to see Pam leaning over her before closing them again stretching her arms up and wrapping them around the redhead’s shoulders.

 

“And what if I don't wanna get up?”

 

Pam chuckled placing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

 

“Not an option I'm afraid, come on I've got clothes set out for you and your sugar overdosed mocha is waiting in the kitchen with a blueberry bagel.”

 

Harley smiled opening her eyes again meeting the redhead’s eyes.

 

“How'd you know I like blueberry bagels?”

 

Pam smiled gently untangling the blonde’s arms from around her shoulders then carefully pulling her to sit up.

 

“A little red bird told me.”

 

Harley looked at her confused earning a chuckle and a kiss to the cheek.

 

“A friend of yours named Barbara saw me struggling to remember everything in your liquid sugar rush and she told me before introducing herself.”

 

Harley smiled realizing who Pam was talking about as she let herself be pulled to her feet clearly not caring about her lack of clothing.

 

“So you met Barbara? I'm glad you finally got to meet her, she's so busy all the time it's a wonder she ever gets to do anything besides work or school.”

 

Pam made sure to keep her eyes on Harley’s face as she nodded.

 

“Yeah she mentioned something about a shadowing at the GCPD.”

 

Harley stretched through another yawn wincing a little feeling a little soreness in her muscles but she smirked taking a step closer to Pam so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck watching as Pam blushed so red a cherry would look pale, that couldn't have been healthy but damn was it cute.

 

“I had a great time last night.”

 

Pam tried to stammer words out making Harley smile and lean closer to her ear, she could feel Pam shudder and the faint feel of her heart beat racing.

 

“You were amazing, I still don't see how you were a virgin.”

 

When Pam didn't answer Harley moved away enough to see the other woman’s face and found it was once again cherry red but the other woman looked like she was having some kind of mental battle.

 

“Pammy you okay? You look like you're ready to faint or gush blood from your nose, maybe both...Pammy?”

 

After another long moment of not answering Pam closed her eyes her arms shakily wrapping around Harley’s waist holding her closer surprising the blonde.

 

‘Come on Pamela don't be a coward, do it! Kiss her already!’

 

Harley was about to ask if she was okay again but the words were stopped by Pam’s lips pressing against her own in a heated kiss. Harley’s mind went completely fuzzy overrun by warmth and lust and love as her arms tightened around the redhead's neck holding them closer together as her eyes closed. When they finally parted both were panting as their eyes met and Harley felt a shudder run through her body right to her core seeing Pam’s eyes had darkened just like the night before clouded over with nothing but lust and pure love, devotion to make Harley happy and feel loved. Seeing the look Harley's cheeks flushed and she claimed the redhead’s lips in another kiss letting herself be walked back until the backs of her knees hit the bed making her fall back pulling Pam down with her without breaking the kiss everything else forgotten.

 

-Later-

 

Pam hummed to herself as she moved around the shop watering the plants while Harley sat behind the counter listening to Selina talk, the dark haired woman had stopped by after noon since it was her day off and she was using the opportunity to spend the time with the two people she considered her friends. Pam glanced over her shoulder at the pair hearing Harley laugh, she hadn't heard the joke but she could assume by Harley’s laughter and Selina's trying to hide a smile behind her hand that it was about her making her sigh and shake her head returning to her task at hand. After a few minutes of easy quiet Harley looked at Selina’s necklace and smiled.

 

“So Selina how did you and Gotham’s golden boy meet? I mean you know how me and Pammy met so it's your turn to tell.”

 

Selina crossed her arms over her chest looking away from Harley the faintest of blushes covering her cheeks.

 

“I don't talk about mushy crap kiddo.”

 

Harley pouted batting her blue eyes at Selina.

 

“Aww come on Sel please?”

 

Selina shook her head holding firm against the blonde’s begging.

 

“Pretty please with a candy cane on top?!”

 

Selina raised an eyebrow at the girl but still didn't budge, by now Pam had paused in her work to hear what the argument was about then chuckled.

 

“Selina if you don't agree soon she's going to go full toddler on you.”

 

Selina looked at Pam rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh don't exaggerate Ivy, she's a young adult not a kid she wouldn't do that.”

 

Pam shrugged moving on to trimming the rose bushes.

 

“Okay don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

Selina rolled her eyes again looking back at Harley then flinched seeing the blonde was giving her full force baby blue puppy eyes and a wobbly lower lip looking the exact image of a toddler ready to throw a fit.

 

“Uh-oh, okay okay I'll tell you just put that damned look away!”

 

The look suddenly vanished from Harley’s face and was replaced by a large smile as the girl cheered making Selina roll her eyes and sit herself on the counter closing her eyes as she thought about where to start.

 

“Well when I left Seattle to start looking I went everywhere looking, granted the first few trips were more because I wanted to go rather than search but I still traveled to all kinds of places, Paris, London, Spain and nothing not even a flair up if anything I was wearing an ice cube around my neck not a necklace so I came back to the states and started looking again. I came to Gotham on a whim and low and behold my necklace gets a little warmer, I wasn't exactly thrilled with living here I mean Gotham isn't all that different than Seattle but I got used to it and decided to start seriously looking. About that time Pam decided to show up and I put her up at my place until she got on her feet, the day after she arrived I started my job working at Wayne Enterprises.”

 

Selina let out a small sigh looking down at her necklace a small smile tugging at her wine red painted lips.

 

“On that first day I was running papers around to different places in the building and while I was taking the elevator to a different floor I was looking through the papers making sure they were in order and I wasn't watching where I was going so when I stepped out I ran head first into someone landing flat on my ass papers flying everywhere, I was about to give the guy the ass chewing of the century when I realized that he was standing over me offering a hand asking if I was alright, I was pissed he'd gotten in my way but I took his hand and he pulled me up right off my feet without meaning too and I landed against his chest forced to look up at him. I looked into his dark blue eyes once and I was gone, my heart stuttered and my necklace felt like it was a ball of fire, I could tell his was the same way as he looked at me, we were both drowning and didn't want to come up for air.”

 

Selina looked back at Harley who was smiling still.

 

“Aww that was adorable and so poetic! A regular boy meets girl story!”

 

Selina chuckled glancing at Pam.

 

“Well it's no Romeo and Juliet but we're happy. Speaking of seems like you two are settling into each other's company easily.”

 

As she spoke she reached over and moved the collar of Harley’s shirt enough to reveal the little love bite sitting on the base of her neck. The blonde blushed but smiled then giggled looking over at Pam to find the other woman red faced clutching the watering can as she refilled it with the little hose across the shop.

 

“I thought I said to drop the topic of our sex life Selina!”

 

The dark haired woman laughed at how Pam’s voice squeaked with embarrassment making the redhead blush deeper, Harley watched Pam for a moment then stood and moved away from Selina as far as the counter would allow making the other woman raise a brow and open her mouth to ask why she moved but all that came out was a shocked yelp as Pam promptly sprayed her with water.

 

“There now hopefully you'll listen next time.”

 

Selina growled pushing her drenched bangs from her face so her now running mascara lined eyes leered at the redhead.

 

“That was uncalled for Pamela Isley and extremely childish.”

 

Pam gave a curt nod and a small smirk.

 

“Well I warned you, what's wrong don't like getting all wet?”

 

Selina rolled her eyes shaking her head in a fashion similar to a dog sending water droplets flying and leaving her short hair messy and damp.

 

“Not like that.”

 

Harley started laughing and Pam just blushed sticking her nose up in the air and going back to tending the plants making an act of completely ignoring Selina for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. 6: Date Night & Tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning babies, homophobia and bullying so please do be careful if you're sensitive to the trigger.

Harley sat in one of the lecture hall’s of Gotham University half listening to her Introduction to Psychiatry professor go over everything they'd learned in the past week, things she remembered like the back of her hand thanks in part to Pam’s willingness to quiz her over the information and her own intellect. Despite how she often acted around people Harleen wasn't stupid, in fact she'd graduated with the highest GPA at her school she just didn't like acting like an egg head all the time when she could be her fun and bubbly self. Letting out a sigh she looked down at her notebook where she'd been doodling and smiled seeing she'd subconsciously drew flowers and hearts all around her notes.

 

“Hey Harley.”

 

Harley looked up from her drawings to the girl on her left. She had fair skin, brown hair that hung halfway down her back, eyes such a dark brown they could have been black and soft features.

 

“What Jessica?”

 

Jessica’s smile turned into a smirk pointing over her shoulder.

 

“Someone is watching you, again.”

 

Harley’s brows knitted together in confusion and she looked over her shoulder trying to see who was watching her, her eyes landed on a guy sitting on his own a row behind her since she and Jessica were in the back, his hair had been dyed green and cut messily short, he looked pale even for a Gothamite, his eyes were a cold steely blue as they watched her, his nails were painted black, his outfit consisted of an oversized purple hoodie, ripped up dark blue jeans, battered black converses with green laces and bright green ear buds. Harley pulled a face and turned back around shifting in her seat.

 

“Okay that's creepy as hell, who is he?”

 

Jessica raised a brow at the blonde acting like she was copying notes off Harley as the teacher looked their way.

 

“That's Jack Napier, the schools in and out lone wolf wanna be gangster.”

 

Harley pulled a face again shaking her head.

 

“Okay even more creepy.”

 

Jessica looked back at Jack her brown eyes searching for any sign of a necklace.

 

“Hey you never know maybe he's the one.”

 

Harley blinked her pen pausing in the middle of filling in one of the hearts on her notebook page.

 

“What for you?”

 

Jessica shook her head raising a brow.

 

“No for you stupid.”

 

Harley couldn't help herself she let out a laugh muffled by her sweatshirt sleeve, well technically the sweater was Pam’s hence why it was a pretty shade of mint green and smelled like her rose perfume, making Jessica look more confused.

 

“What? Did I miss something?”

 

Harley shook her head moving her hand.

 

“I already found ‘the one’ Jessica, like a month ago.”

 

Jessica took a minute to process the words before she tried to hide a smile.

 

“Well that explains why you've been too busy to even tell your class partner anything! So what's his name?”

 

Harley bit her lip dropping her eyes to her notes again.

 

“HER name is Pamela, Pamela Isley.”

 

Jessica's smile slowly shrank as she looked the blonde over before giving a chuckle that was so fake it was barely a chuckle.

 

“Very funny Harl, come on quit joking.”

 

Harley lifted her eyes to meet Jessica’s gripping her pen.

 

“I'm not joking, my soulmate is a woman and her name is Pamela Isley and she's the sweetest woman I know.”

 

Jessica fell quiet while Harley crossed her arms looking down the lecture hall trying to ignore the girl watching her. She'd known Jessica since high school, they weren't exactly friends but they didn't hate each other either and they had been in gymnastics together until freshman year when the brunette dropped out of the team. Finally the bell sounded and the class began to clear out as the professor reminded them about a quiz the next day, Harley hurriedly gathered her notebook into her bag and threw her pen in haphazardly but as she reached for her textbook Jessica finally spoke.

 

“You're a freak Quinzel, I can't believe we used to be on the same gymnastics team, bet that's why you did it at all seeing all those girls in skin tight leotards and naked in the locker room and showers after practices and competitions.”

 

Harley felt her heart twinge but she schooled her face not to show anything as she grabbed her book and shoved it into her bag before hurriedly standing up and leaving the room pushing her way through the crowded halls ignoring people's complaints as she did so until she reached the doors leading to the courtyard abandoned for the most part besides students and the occasional teacher changing classes. Without looking at anyone she hurried over to the wooden bench under the orange and brown leaved oak tree and sat down pulling her knees to her chest, normally things like what Jessica had said wouldn't affect her it wasn't the first time she was called a freak in fact it was a favorite of her bullies as a kid but being told she was a freak that only joined her favorite sport to see other girls hurt more than anything.

 

Burying her face in her knees she tried to push away the way the words made her feel unaware of the footsteps approaching her until a hand was laid on her shoulder making her jump and look up. Standing beside the bench in a black blazer jacket, silk purple blouse, black pencil skirt and matte black heels was Selina with a stack of folders in one arm and her normally messy hair tamed so her bangs were pinned back with a few bobby pins. Turmoil momentarily forgotten Harley put her legs down and wipped her eyes looking up at the other woman.

 

“Sel what are you doing here? I thought you worked today.”

 

Selina gave a small smile.

 

“I am working, Bruce is here talking to a business class, I was on my way to the classroom to see how it was going when you shoved by me in the hall, those boots hurt when you step on people's feet you know that?”

 

Harley gave a faint smile.

 

“Sorry guess I was just trying to get outta there and didn't pay attention to where I was going.”

 

Selina rolled her eyes.

 

“Ya think? Any way why were you in such a rush? Everything okay?”

 

Harley nodded but her smile fell as she did her eyes moving to her hand as she picked at a loose string on her borrowed sweater.

 

“Yeah just peachy.”

 

Selina took her hand off the blonde’s shoulder and put it on her own hip narrowing her eyes.

 

“Don't lie to me young lady.”

 

Harley was quiet for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

 

“Really Sel it's nothing just had sand kicked in my face is all, someone wasn't open minded when I told them I found Pam.”

 

Selina nodded her lips forming an ‘o’ in understanding before she gave a small smile putting her fingers under Harley’s chin making her look up.

 

“Don't listen to them kiddo, you and Pam make one of the cutest couples I've ever seen and you both love each other and you're both happy isn't that all that should matter?”

 

Harley took in the words then nodded feeling better making Selina nod then tap the tip of the blonde's nose earning a real smile.

 

“Good girl, I know exactly what you need, a date night. Tell you what Bruce and I were talking about going to the boardwalk tomorrow night why don't we make it a double date and you and Pam can come along?”

 

Harley thought it over then nodded her bright smile returning.

 

“Okay! I'll talk to Pam about it as soon as I get to the flower shop!”

 

As she spoke she grabbed her bag and started walking away but paused a few steps away before turning back her smile still in place.

 

“And thanks Sel, for listening.”

 

Selina smiled back and waved as she headed in the opposite direction. Harley made her way out of the school and started heading for the flower shop excited to tell Pam they had a double date. When she reached the shop she found Pam standing behind the counter smiling as she explained to an older woman the best way to trim the little rose bush sitting in front of her, upon hearing the shop bell both looked up and Pam’s smile softening didn't escape the older woman’s notice making her smile as Harley walked over dropping her bag behind the counter giving Pam a quick ‘hey Red’ before taking a seat on the end of the counter. The older woman looked back to the redhead her soft smile still in place.

 

“I thought I recognized that glow.”

 

Pam blinked surprised a blush covering her cheeks.

 

“Pardon ma’am?”

 

The old woman chuckled gesturing to Harley who had begun reading through her notes or was at least pretending to.

 

“You two doves, you have that glow all young lovers do. My oldest is like you two and her wife is the sweetest girl you ever met, it's so nice to see a little more pure love in this world.”

 

Pam blushed still but her smile widened as she glanced at Harley catching the blonde’s own blush before facing the old woman who was gathering her purse to pay for the little plant, Pam stopped her by shaking her head.

 

“No charge ma’am, your kind words are enough payment.”

 

The woman looked ready to protest but Pam insisted and so she gave up with a smile and a wave as she left the shop. Once the door closed behind the woman Harley put her notes down and hopped behind the counter sneaking her arms around Pam’s waist as the redhead turned to mark the sale earning a giggle from her.

 

“Now I can give you a proper hello.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes but smiled turning in her girlfriend’s arms to wrap her own around the blonde’s neck happily accepting the eager kiss and returning it. They broke apart when their lungs burnt for air and Harley’s phone buzzed making her reach between them and pull it from her pocket looking it over.

 

‘Double date is a go on this end. Have you asked Pam yet?’

 

Harley rolled her eyes mumbling something about having just walked in the door making Pam raise an eyebrow.

 

“What's wrong Harley girl?”

 

Harley shook her head setting her phone on the counter smiling.

 

“Selina invited us on a double date with her and Bruce tonight to the boardwalk, I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to when I got here but you were busy.”

 

Pam chuckled shaking her head before kissing Harley’s cheek and jaw earning her her most favorite sound in the world, a giggle from the blonde.

 

“Better tell her we’ll meet them there, she gets soooo impatient.”

 

As if to amplify the point Harley’s phone chimed again making both laugh. Later around sunset the pair were walking along the boardwalk just behind Selina and Bruce, the dark haired woman had changed into something more her normal attire which was black leggings under a black sleeveless shirt that was secured on top by a tied bow on the back of her neck, over that to cover her arms was her black jacket with the hood that had cat ears on it, and on her feet rather than heels were a pair of black flats with gleaming silver studs on them. Selina had her arm looped through Bruce’s her head resting on his shoulder as they walked, every once in awhile she'd glance back at Harley and Pam who were in a similar fashion, Harley’s arms around Pam’s arm resting her blonde head on the other woman’s shoulder while still managing to talk her ear off as Pam rested her cheek on the younger woman’s head smiling. 

 

Harley had kept her days outfit on seeing as it was a pair of faded blue jean capris, Pam’s sweater and her red converses, Pam on the other hand had traded in her work clothes for something a tad less casual which meant a sleeveless shirt that secured around her neck in a bow like Selina’s but in a soft pastel green and a white lace hem, a pair of jeggings, her lime green Chuck Taloyrs, and to top off the look she'd swiped Harley’s leather jacket with all its colorful buttons and was wearing it happily.

 

After walking through the brunt of the crowd that was congregating around the clown show and child rides the group entered the area where the games were and Harley instantly straightened up her eyes excited as she looked around. Selina managed to convince Bruce to play a game involving darts and balloons, the girls all watched a Bruce attempted the game but managed to miss each of his three shots so Selina decided to try and ended up getting one balloon with the dart earning a small prize, something she was okay with because she picked a headband that was shaped like cat ears that lit up purple.

 

Pam smiled as she watched Harley try her hand at the game but she missed all three shots ending in pouting, until the redhead kissed her cheek and decided to try the game for herself. Pam had never thrown a dart before, it wasn't the kind of thing proper young girls did after all so her mother forbid it, but she'd watched her father and his gambling buddies in the game room play darts and it all seemed pretty easy. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Pam let her body relax before she opened her eyes and took her shots popping three balloons right on the mark stunning everyone, and earning a big hug and kiss on the cheek from Harley. After letting the blonde chose the prize Pam couldn't help but smile and shake her head as Harley carried around the pink stuffed bear close to her chest.

 

After a few more games, one of which involved shooting a cork gun at a prize shelf that Selina dominated at, a few rides, and some food the couple's now found themselves on the ferries wheel sitting across from each other in the basket. Selina had her eyes closed as she leaned on Bruce her lit up cat ears slipping enough they lit up her face with a soft purple glow that drew a smile from the man as he rubbed her back while watching the boardwalk grow smaller as they climbed higher. Harley was looking over the side of the basket as they went up smiling wide as they reached the top and stopped leaving a breathtaking view where it looked like the night sky met the bay and looked like two skies.

 

“Pammy look isn't it beautiful?”

 

When she didn't get an answer Harley looked over at her girlfriend and found her sitting as still as possible, eyes closed, lower lip between her teeth, hands clenched tightly around the hem of her shirt. Harley scooted closer to the redhead putting her arm over her shoulders blinking surprised when Pam hid her face in the crook of her neck almost at once mumbling something about heights making it click in Harley’s head as she held Pam close.

 

“Why didn't you say you hated heights Red? I wouldn't have made you get on if I knew that.”

 

Pam turned her face out of the blonde’s shoulder enough to look at her.

 

“Because you wanted to ride it, I thought if I didn't think about it I'd be okay, guess not.”

 

Harley felt her heart try to swell and melt at the same time as a smile tugged at her lips.

 

“Oh Red that's sweet but you don't have to do things you don't like for me.”

 

Pam shrugged a little then flinched as the basket moved down a place as a group got off and more for on. The movement roused Selina from her relaxed position and as soon as she saw Pam hiding her face in Harley’s shoulder she smiled nudging the blonde’s foot with her toe mouthing to her.

 

“Distract her from the height.”

 

Harley thought for a long moment about how to do that then smiled looking down at her girlfriend gently tilting her chin up to meet her eyes.

 

“I think I can help get the height off your mind Pammy.”

 

The redhead perked up a little raising an eyebrow at Harley.

 

“Oh?”

 

Harley nodded before leaning closer and placing a deep sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, Pam’s response was instantaneous as she closed her eyes and kissed back placing her hands on Harley’s waist as the basket moved down until it was their turn to get out making them pull apart smiling at each other. After getting out Harley caught a triumphant look in Pam’s eyes making her jaw drop.

 

“Pamela Isley did you act scared up there just to get me to kiss you?!”

 

Pam made a small ‘uh-oh’ sound but smiled holding the blonde’s hand.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Harley laughed shaking her head as she looped her arm through Pam’s again.

 

“All ya had to do was ask ya know.”

 

Pam chuckled kissing her head shooting Selina a look as the dark haired woman laughed and Bruce chuckled. After returning back to where Harley had parked her bike and saying goodbye to the other couple Pam looked at Harley a little nervous, that was new.

 

“Something wrong Pammy?”

 

Pam thought carefully for a minute as she got on the back of the bike.

 

“What do you have going on over the rest of the week starting tomorrow evening?”

 

Harley thought through her class calendar then looked at the redhead over her shoulder.

 

“I have a test in my psychiatry class tomorrow and the rest of the week would be taking notes on the next chapter which I can get off the class website, why?”

 

Pam fell silent for a moment as Harley started the bike about ready to head to Pam’s apartment but stopped when Pam spoke.

 

“How do you feel about a trip to Seattle?”

 

Harley took in the words looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend but found the other woman looking down avoiding her eyes.

 

“Why would we go to Seattle? Did something happen?”

 

Pam shook her head then took a deep breath.

 

“No not exactly. Mother called earlier today and said she had considered what I'd told her about falling in love with you and decided she'd rather meet the reason she's disowning me before actually doing it. So basically it's her way of saying she wants to meet you then shove all my belongings at me and be done with me.”

 

Harley was silent for a long moment making Pam’s heart drop.

 

“We don't have to go Harl.”

 

Harley shook her head placing her hand over the redhead's on her middle.

 

“Sure we do Pammy, she's your mother, a lousy one but still your mom. Would we leave tomorrow night?”

 

Pam blinked owlishly but nodded making Harley give a small smile.

 

“Okay then I'll pack tonight and meet you at the shop after school.”

 

Pam let out a breath she'd been holding and wrapped her arms more securely around Harley earning a smile as the blonde drove back to the apartment Pam called home. The next day when Harley set foot on campus something felt wrong, like everyone was watching her but turned away before she could catch them, shaking her head she chose to ignore it and duck into the bathroom before class. She was just about to leave the stall when a group of girls came in to ‘fix their makeup’ which any other girl would tell you meant gossip, unaware of the blonde behind them.

 

“Anyone see Quinzel this morning?”

 

One girl asked and through the small gap in the door Harley could see one girl shake her dyed blonde head while the third smirked applying lipstick.

 

“Yeah, she knows everyone's watching her I don't think I've ever seen her make such a bee line.”

 

The first girl smirked as she dusted her cheeks with blush.

 

“Think she saw it yet?”

 

This time both girls shook their head but more in confusion.

 

“Seen what?”

 

The first girl looked around then beckoned them closer making Harley hold her breath to hear.

 

“Some of the other girls left her a little surprise in the classroom, since she's always the first one in there she'll see it for sure.”

 

The other girls made ‘oh’ sounds trying to prompt more info from their friend but Harley had heard enough, it may have been college but these girls acted like high school snots. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder Harley pushed the stall open and quickly left the bathroom leaving the girls to smirk or look shocked behind her as she headed for the classroom, sure enough she was the first on there even the teacher wasn't there yet but it didn't stop her from looking around for what the girls had been talking about. After a minute she found it, on the reverse side of the marker board were a barrage of hurtful slurs around her student photo calling her freak, fag and much much worse.

 

Harley felt white hot tears gather in her eyes as she turned away, it was the 21st century for crying out loud everyone minded their own business but the minute someone falls in love with another person of the same sex everyone has something to say about and more often than not they were hurtful despite the fact Gotham allowed same sex marriages. Hearing the door open Harley looked over hoping her teacher was the person walking in but her hope shattered and her anger flared seeing Jessica walk in. Harley let out a growl moving over to stand in front of the other girl.

 

“You couldn't have left it alone could you?! You had to tell everyone!”

 

Jessica didn't look surprised by the blonde's anger instead she just crossed her arms.

 

“What are you talking about freak?”

 

Harley clenched her fist at her side and pointed to the board with her other hand.

 

“That! The whole freaking school knows and no one else knows about Pam! You blabbed and now everyone wants me to feel bad for who I love!”

 

Jessica looked at the board and for a moment her demeanor wavered, she hadn't meant for anything to get out of hand when she'd told her friends clearly that had been wrong. Seeing Jessica just watched her feet Harley growled and shoved past her and to the door opening it as the professor was about to leaving her surprised but she still smiled warmly.

 

“Good morning Miss Quinzel.”

 

Harley struggled to speak for a moment seeing other students in the halls watching her.

 

“Morning Dr. Leland. May I have a private word?”

 

The other woman's brows knitted together at seeing her normal brightest and happiest student acting odd but she nodded leading Harley to the teacher's lounge closing the door once they were inside.

 

“Is something wrong Harleen? You don't seem yourself this morning.”

 

Harley was quiet for a moment before sighing.

 

“Long story short, I found my soul mate a while ago and it's another girl I made the mistake of telling someone that I thought was my friend and she told everyone now the whole school is on a queer hunt against me, but that's not what I wanted a private word about. I'm going on a week long trip to Seattle tonight so I won't be in class until next week, I'll get the notes from the online class but about today's quiz I'd rather take it online as well.”

 

Leland took a minute to take in the words Harley said in practically one breath before she gave a small smile and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

 

“That's fine Harleen, you can take the quiz when you get back. You aren't going on this trip to get away from this are you?”

 

Harley shook her head relaxing a little.

 

“No my girlfriend is from Seattle before she come to Gotham, her parents wanted to meet me so they invited us out for a week but I doubt things there will be any better her mother doesn't like the idea of me and her daughter either.”

 

Leland was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

 

“If this other girl loves you and you love her then that's all that matters Harleen, if your families aren't accepting then make your own family, if your friends aren't accepting them maybe they aren't your friends. Don't let them drive you two apart, you only get one soulmate in this life don't lose her because of people's narrow minds. As for what is going on in the school I'm sure by the time you come back it'll have all blown over so don't let it bother you.”

 

Harley let herself smile and nod making Leland give a small smile and pat her shoulder.

 

“Good, now are you going to take the quiz later or go out there and show them this doesn't bother you because you're happy in love?”

 

Harley chuckled following Leland out of the lounge.

 

“I think that second choice sounds like perfect payback.”

 

Leland nodded and walked with the blonde back to the classroom asking what Pam was like until they entered the room where she made quick work of erasing the words on the board and turning it back to the side with the quiz essay info on it as the students filed in hearing the bell ring. After giving a few reminders Leland let the class start their quiz keeping her eye out for anyone cheating. Harley was the first to finish her quiz making most of the others look at her like she had two heads as she handed over the quiz as well as a two page essay to Leland who smiled and excused her with a wish for a happy trip to Seattle.

 

Harley arrived at the flower shop around a half hour later with a duffle bag of clothes and necessities much to Pam’s joy and surprise.

 

“You're early sunshine, I wasn't expecting you for another hour.”

 

Harley smirked kissing her cheek.

 

“I blew through my quiz, it was sooo easy.”

 

Pam smiled gladly accepting the kiss before looking around the shop.

 

“Well this puts us a little ahead of schedule doesn't it? Selina took Wisteria this morning and I got the tickets before I came in.”

 

Harley could hear the nervousness behind the redhead's voice making her give a soft smile and set her duffle down wrapping her arms around Pam’s waist meeting her eyes.

 

“Hey come on, there's no need to be worried we will get through this together no matter what happens okay?”

 

Pam smiled leaning her forehead against Harley’s wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

“Thank you sweet pea, you know just how to make me feel better.”

 

Harley smiled brighter.

 

“All part of being a good girlfriend.”

Pam chuckled.

 

“Well then you deserve a kiss for being the best girlfriend ever.”

 

Harley smiled with a faint blush.

 

“I don't know about best girlfriend ever but I'll gladly take that kiss.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes but placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips earning a purr like sound and a deeper kiss in return.


	7. 7: Parents & Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey babies! Can I just take time to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story and commented on it and got this story up to 1,000 hits!! This is my most popular story I have (apart from a JokerxHarley smut but that's a smut for a popular pairing not hard to see why it's popular) and I'm so so so happy you guys like this story so much! So once again THANK YOU ALL!!

Harley's parents were kind enough to drop the couple off at the airport a half hour later, before letting the pair board Harley’s mother had given them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead telling them to be careful and for Harley to mind her manners and not act like she was raised by wolves, Harley had just smiled and waved as they boarded. The flight was long but Harley didn't complain, they played a couple Tim Burton movies like Alice in Wonderland and Batman Returns so she spent most of the flight watching the films with her head on Pam's shoulder holding the redhead's hand in her own gently squeezing it or rubbing her knuckles with the pad of her thumb now and again when she'd catch the other woman watching out the window worriedly.

When they touched down in Seattle Pam led Harley through the crowds to get their bags then to the entrance looking around unsure of whether she should be looking for one of her parents or a hired driver with a sign. Harley took her girlfriend's hand gesturing with her head to their left.

“Over there Pammy, he's got a sign with your last name on it.”

Pam followed where the blonde was talking about and sure enough a driver in a suit was waiting with a sign that read ‘Isley’, sighing slightly relieved about not having to deal with her parents just yet Pam walked over holding Harley's hand. The drive was quiet in the back of the car, Harley was taking in the new scenery while Pam watched the heavy grey rain clouds above the buildings as they headed through the city to its outskirts where a cozy looking residential neighborhood resided. Pam's posture turned stiff as they passed through the duplexes with children's toys littering the yards drawing closer to the bigger houses, Harley noticed and took her hand gently kissing her cheek.

“It'll be okay Pammy I promise.”

Pam gave a small smile and nodded as they reached a large white three story house. The redhead took a deep breath as they got out before leading the blonde to the door unsure if she should ring the bell or just enter, figuring her mother would yell less she pressed the doorbell and waited. Harley squeezed Pam's hand as the door opened before she had to blink a bit surprised, standing inside the door was a woman with fair skin, red hair just barely lighter than Pam's put up in a tight bun, cold blue eyes, wearing a maroon dress, gold bangles on her wrists, a silver wedding ring and finally her necklace that was shaped like a perfect golden circle on one side a rose with a thorn covered stem wound it's way around the gold.

Pam swallowed thickly gathering herself before speaking.

“Hello mother.”

The woman turned her eyes from Harley to Pam and inclined her chin.

“Pamela do not be rude, introductions first.”

Pam flinched but nodded looking at Harley.

“Harley this is my mother, Lillian Maria Ross-Isley. Mother this is my girlfriend Harleen Frances Quinzel.”

Harley put on her best smile holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Isley, please call me Harley everyone does!”

Lillian looked the blonde over.

“Charmed.”

She turned her eyes to her daughter.

“Your room has been readied for your stay Pamela, I expect the both of you downstairs for dinner at exactly 6 o’clock, properly dressed.”

As she said the last bit her eyes raked over Harley's patched blue jeans, Gotham high sweatshirt and red converses before turning around and walking away leaving the pair on the doorstep. Harley blinked surprised before shaking it off looking at Pam.

“Well if she's always like that I can see why you left in a hurry.”

Pam gave a small smile squeezing her girlfriend's hand before grabbing her bag and leading Harley inside. What Harley could see of the place it was decorated in a modern style with solid white couches that looked like they'd never been sat on, antique chairs, stainless steel and recessed lighting, dark hardwood floors and stairs that led upstairs, the walls were covered by cream wallpaper with faint designs in it and pictures of sea sides, forests and old paintings were placed in places. 

The main picture that caught the blonde's eye was on above the white marble fireplace in the living room, it was very large and looked professionally done, it was of Lillian and Pam and a man with dark red tinted brown hair and green eyes, Lillian was wearing a high necked maroon dress that looked like it belonged in a different century with her red hair up in the same tight bun she'd been wearing when she greeted the pair at the door, her hand rested on Pam's shoulder. The Pam in the picture looked to be around 15, her red hair was down around her shoulders, she wore a pale blue dress that also looked like it belonged in an older picture, and she was seated in a chair with her hands in her lap. The man was the only one dressed for this century wearing a tux with one hand in the jacket's pocket and the other on Pam's other shoulder, one thing they all had in common was that none of them were smiling and were staring at the camera but even in the picture Harley could see the sadness in Pam's eyes and the knowledge of not fitting in.

Harley jumped when Pam put a hand on her shoulder but she was looking at the picture.

 

“I was 15 when we took that one, it was a few nights after I'd had a sleepover with Selina and learned I wasn't going to be the perfect little lady my mother wanted, well more than I already knew I wasn't going to be.”

Harley looked back at the picture taking Pam's hand in her own.

“What happened?”

Pam blushed squeezing the blonde's hand.

“We kissed, neither of us planned it and it wasn't anything big just a quick peck on the lips, we laughed it off and forgot about it but it was that night I learned I liked the feel of another girl's lips on mine and the feel of soft curves over a hard chest and broad shoulders.”

Harley didn't say anything for a long moment before she placed a kiss on Pam's cheek.

“I'm glad you knew before we met, I was bisexual before I found you, if had boyfriends and a secret girlfriend for like a week then I just gave up until you came along.”

Pam allowed herself a smile kissing the blonde's temple.

“Come on let's put our bags in my room then I'll show you the garden.”

Harley nodded and followed Pam as she led her upstairs and to the door at the very end of the hall opening the door to let her in first, Harley stepped in and looked around her smile returning as she took in the room that was so Pam it was undeniable. The walls were painted a soft yellow green, pictures of forests and plants as well as framed pressed flowers and leaves hung on the wall, hanging from fishing line strings around the room were beautiful paper butterflies in all different pastel colors, a large bed with a distressed wooden frame, pale yellow sheets and blanket and green throw pillows with sewn leaves on them sat against one wall with a small love seat at its foot upholstered in a grass green fabric with white vine patterns over it, a large window was covered by thin lace curtains letting in any form of sunlight onto the cherry wood floors.

Across from the foot of the bed there was a desk covered with organized stacks of books and papers, beside that was an antique looking dark wood framed full body mirror, beside the door they just came in was another white door open enough to reveal a closet. Pam stepped up behind Harley and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Well what do you think?”

Harley smiled leaning into her hold.

“It just screams you Pam-a-lamb, it's beautiful.”

Pam smiled placing a light kiss to Harley’s neck before pulling away and carrying their bags to the bed setting them on top of it.

“Have a look around if you want.”

Harley chuckled watching as Pam opened her own bag and began looking through the clothes she'd packed before taking the redhead's invitation and started looking around. First she went to the desk looking over the papers and books unable to help rolling her eyes upon seeing they were all botany books and the papers were notes about different plants and how to care for them. Moving to the window she moved the curtains aside and looked out her eyes widening and her smile as well as she seen a wonderful view of the backyard, she could see the hedge Pam told her hid her garden and the top of the willow tree. Pam lifted a dress from her bag and sighed going to the closet and flipping a switch smiling as Harley followed her curious.

Inside the closet were two rails lined with clothes, one side dresses and the other side sweaters, shirts, jeans and skirts while tucked into cubbies below were what Harley guessed were the clothes Pam wore in the garden, in another set of cubbies under the dresses were shoes from six inch heels, three inch heels, pumps, and flats as well as another pair of lime green Chuck Taylor but these were a little worse for wear unlike the ones Pam was wearing. Harley shook her head smiling as Pam took an empty hanger off the rail of dresses and hung the dress in it before hanging it on the door.

“Please tell me you brought something nice to wear sweet pea.”

Harley thought for a minute then nodded going back to her bag and taking out a wine red button down blouse and a black skirt along with a pair of black flats. Pam smiled going to her and looking over the outfit before nodding.

“Good, let's hang it up so it stays clean.”

Harley nodded letting Pam take the blouse and skirt to hang them up with her dress before going to the door smiling.

“Come on, I'll show you the garden before dinner.”

Harley smiled wider following Pam back down stairs and out a back door through a modern style kitchen. Once outside Pam led Harley over to the hedge and after feeling around for a minute smiled grabbing her hand pulling her through into a seemingly totally different world. Harley's jaw dropped as she looked around, late fall wasn't exactly the ideal time for gardens but even though the wild flowers weren't in bloom there were a few bushes of autumn roses in bloom along with a few short lasting winter flowers, and the willow tree was a bright golden yellow. Harley smiled looking at Pam her smile softening seeing the older woman was smiling brighter than she had since getting on the plane.

“It's so beautiful Pammy! Even if it ain't spring.”

Pam let out a happy sigh squeezing the blonde's hand.

“I'm glad you like it.”

Harley leaned into Pam's side just listening to the quiet around them and watching the branches of the willow sway like golden ropes. After a few minutes of quiet Harley perked up moving to meet Pam's eyes.

“Can you show me your baby?”

Pam's brows knitted together for a minute in confusion before she remembered the once conversation about prized vehicles making her smile and nod.

“Sure come on back out of the secret garden.”

Harley giggled at the movie reference but followed Pam out of the garden and to the three car garage where they paused outside the door Pam looking at a keypad.

“If the code is still the same it should be 42-42-564.”

As she spoke the redhead entered the code and smiled as the door unlocked.

“There we go.”

Harley smiled eyes alight with excitement and joy at seeing Pam happy. Pam opened the door and led the blonde inside flipping a light switch as they entered, as the fluorescent lights came on they revealed a black mercedes, a grey Volvo, and a green volkswagen beetle. Harley smiled walking over to the bug looking it over chuckling seeing the peace sign steering wheel cover, the flower power sticker in the viser, the braided leather necklace with a metal peace sign pendant hanging from the rearview mirror.

“Now I see why Selina calls you flower child, Pammy I think you were born in the wrong century.”

Pam chuckled going to her side leaning on the car.

“It's a possibility but if I had been born in the right century I wouldn't have found you sunshine.”

Harley blushed a little but smiled turning her attention back to the car.

“Great condition, did you restore it?”

Pam shook her head tapping the roof of the car.

“Unfortunately no, it was gifted to me from my grandmother, she got it and hardly drove it so when I turned 16 she gave it to me.”

Harley nodded then chuckled to herself at the idea of Pam covered in grease under the hood of a car, hearing the chuckle Pam looked at the girl raising her brow.

“What's so funny?”

Harley smirked shaking her head.

“Oh nothing just a funny thought.”

Pam smiled moving to stand in front of Harley wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

“It wouldn't be anything about me would it?”

Harley smiled wrapping her arms around Pam's hips.

“It's a possibility.”

Pam rolled her eyes catching the blonde's lips in a soft kiss which was quickly returned with enthusiasm pulling a chuckle from the redhead as they broke apart.

“Well my sunflower we should head back in and get ready for the dinner from hell.”

Harley gently rubbed her nose against Pam's smiling brightly.

“Okay, and later I'll give you a massage from head to toe, I even brought my jasmine lotion you like.”

Pam smiled kissing the blonde's nose.

“Now that sounds like heaven.”

Harley chuckled letting the redhead lead her back inside and up to the bedroom where they quickly changed into their dinner outfits, Pam helped Harley curl her hair and Harley braided Pam's, before heading down to the dining room. Dinner was a mostly silent affair for a while, aside from the introduction of Harley to Pam's father, who couldn't have seemed less interested, but about half way through Lillian decided to speak.

“Harleen, Pamela said you were going to school to be a psychiatrist is that correct?”

Harley nodded buying herself time to empty her mouth of the sip of wine she'd taken.

“Yes ma’am, I'll be able to graduate in just a few short years and I can start interning here in less than a year.”

Lillian only nodded and for a moment was quiet making Harley think she was finished talking.

“You know Pamela took her share of university classes before she ran away as well.”

Pam went stiff in her chair beside Harley making the blonde take her hand under the table.

“I didn't know that, of course I figured she'd had more schooling besides high school as smart as she is.”

Pam gave a small smile but before she could say anything Lillian spoke up again.

“Yes she took advanced botany classes at the university when she was 17. Speaking of which while you are here Pamela you should pay that professor of yours a visit, Jason Woodrue, when you dropped out of his class for the plant science class he was disheartened to lose his best student.”

Pam's back was now rigid as a scared cat’s and her head was bowed her bangs covering her eyes as she clenched her jaw.

“Not now mother.”

The words were a low growl making Harley’s stomach tighten into a knot as Lillian raised a brow at her daughter.

“I don't see what the problem with paying him a visit is, he was a nice gentleman, well educated, he may have been a little older but he was a decent man.”

Pam gave another growl taking her hand from Harley's grip and taking her napkin off her lap dropping it onto the table.

“A decent man?! What kind of decant man silver tongues his female students into trusting him then..”

Pam's words trailed off as she turned her back on Harley leering at her mother.

“Then do things that the girls get blamed for?! If it bothers you so bad that my one true love is another woman that you'd rather I be with scum like him then being happy then maybe I shouldn't have come back!”

The sudden loud tone of Pam's voice made Harley jump but her parents didn't even look fazed if anything Lillian looked annoyed and her daughter was being dramatic.

“Pamela Isley enough, you're making a scene over nothing.”

Pam blinked dumbfounded before her anger returned so strong her whole face turned red as her hair and her fists clenched together so hard her hands were shaking.

“Nothing?! NOTHING?! You sit there and say that and you wonder why I ran away! Why I sat behind a window as a kid! Why my only friend was Selina! Because you only ever cared about making me this picture of perfection! I'm not a china doll! I'll never be perfect! I like being in my garden taking care of the flowers and getting in the dirt! I like hanging out with Selina because she's wild and amazing and fun and pushes me outside my comfort zone! And above all I love Harley more than anything on earth, she's my soulmate and if you can't deal with it then just say it already and I'll go and never come back!”

Lillian set her fork down and got to her own feet letting out a sigh that made the knot in Harley's stomach tighten.

“Pamela I will give you one more chance to sit down and act like a proper lady or else-”

“Or else what?! I'm 22 mother you can't control me anymore!”

Lillian narrowed her eyes.

“I want the both of you out first thing in the morning, take all your things and that car with you.”

Pam clenched her jaw but looked at Harley her eyes apologetic.

“We’ll leave tonight, come on Harl let's go pack.”

Harley nodded getting to her feet but as Pam was leading her out of the room she stopped and grabbed the redhead by her wrist pulling her close earning a confused look until she brought their lips together, she could hear Lillian's low growl which made her smirk into the kiss and it soften into a smile as Pam heard it too and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around the blonde. When they separated and looked at Lillian the other woman's face was bright red in anger and to Harley's surprise Pam laughed and pulled her from the room back to the bedroom.

Around an hour later the pair were in Pam's car with what few belongings she had packed in the back driving through the city to find a motel for the night. Harley looked over at Pam from the passenger seat the question burning in her throat until she couldn't take it.

“Pammy?”

Pam glanced over at Harley with a raised brow.

“Yes sunshine?”

Harley swallowed her words suddenly sticky and stuck in her throat.

“W-what was the deal with that Woodrue guy? Who is he?”

Pam's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she started ahead at the nearly empty road.

“He was one of my professors when I took college classes my junior year, he had a reputation of being a great teacher and a kind man but it was all a cover up. When I was 17 and I entered his class some of the stories I heard from other girls about him being handsy and really nice to the female students had me worried but after a week in the class I brushed it off figuring he was just being nice to the high school kid surrounded by kids older than her. That all came back to bite me in the ass when I stayed after class to finish a paper, he offered me help and leaned over my shoulder really close,”

Harley sat up straighter noticing Pam was starting to tear up and her hands shake but thankfully the redhead took notice and pulled onto the side of the road parking the car.

“Being naive I didn't think anything of it, he had glasses so I figured he was trying to read my tiny handwriting, but then he started kissing my neck and his hands reached for my chest. I pushed him away and tried to run but I only made it to the door before he cornered me again pinning my hands above my head.”

Pam shook her head squeezing her eyes shut taking a deep breath.

“Thankfully I remembered the self defense lessons they taught us in health class and I managed to knee him in the crotch and get away, I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten away it's too scary. I ran to the first place I could think of and oddly that was Selina, thankfully she hadn't left Seattle yet so when I showed up on the Kyle’s door step crying, shaken, with my hair and dress a mess they hurried me inside and asked what happened, Selina was the only one I told while her mother called mine but wouldn't you believe my mother thought I was just lying to get attention because Jason was a good man with a good reputation, if I would have let her Selina would have ripped my mother a new one that night but I told her not to and went home quietly.”

Pam shook her head again wiping her tears away taking a deep breath.

“I didn't trust a lot of people after that and I became closed off burying myself in my school work and hiding in my garden until I turned 18 then I moved to Gotham and found you.”

She gave a small smile and Harley took her hand squeezing it lost for words, in truth she didn't want to even imagine what could have happened to Pam if she hadn't gotten away and another thing she knew for sure was that when they got back to Gotham she was going to send Selina a bouquet of flowers for being there for Pam like a real friend. Pam looked at their linked hands slowly gathering herself before blushing.

“Sorry for breaking down, talking about it has been a sore spot between my mother and I for years and when I get into it my emotions take over.”

Harley shook her head leaning over the middle console and placed a kiss to Pam's damp cheek.

“Don't be Pammy, it was a scary thing you went through, something no girl should ever go through, he's just lucky he's never met me other wise I'd skin him.”

That got a laugh from Pam and a real smile which made Harley smile happy to see a glimmer of her happy girlfriend again. After getting back on the road and finding a hotel with an open room the pair got ready for bed, while Pam was showering Harley walked down to the vending machines for snacks while also messing with her phone.

 

-Next day in Gotham-

Selina was just getting ready to leave for work, she wasn't supposed to work but one of the other assistants called in sick and Bruce had an important meeting in the afternoon so she was called in, she opened the door to leave but found her way blocked by a young teen in a flower shop uniform holding a bouquet of white carnations, hydrangeas, irises and miniature roses. Confused Selina took the bouquet and paid the kid before carrying the flowers back inside looking at the card attached.

‘Thanks for being there for Pam before I could, you're a great friend to both of us Kitty. -Harley.’

Selina didn't need anymore explaining to know what the blonde was talking about and a smile crossed her lips knowing now that Pam had told Harley they wouldn't need to worry about it being an issue later on. Taking a sniff of the blooms Selina quickly placed them in water before heading out the door.


	8. 8: No Place Like Where She is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! So just a little note here, I know I've made Pam's character more laid back and easy going but I kind of like her that way and could see her being more laid back if she didn't get tested on by Woodrue and didn't have powers. Also I'd like to say thank you again to everyone reading this I never expected it to be so popular so thank you! One final thing if anyone out there is a Brids of Prey fan go check out my other story 'Little Rose' and let me k ow what you think because I'm unsure if I should continue if no one likes it or thinks it's worth reading. Once again thank you all so so sooooo much for reading!!

Harley’s eyes fluttered open the next morning and it took her a minute to register the room she was seeing, she sighed closing her eyes remembering the night before as she carefully rolled over onto her other side. Opening her eyes again she gave a soft smile seeing Pam beside her still sound asleep, red hair fanned across the pillow and a bit draped over her shoulder, she was wearing a navy silk nightie with thin straps, her arms were free of the blanket so they were laying atop one another in front of her, her breath escaped her lips in soft sounds that weren't snores but more like sighs. Harley looked at the redhead's hands before carefully trailing her fingers up Pam's arm and laying her hand over Pam's then watched as she shifted in her sleep but didn't wake.

Sliding closer Harley hovered a few inches over Pam's lips before placing a feather light kiss on them before pulling away. Pam's lips twitched into a smile before her eyes fluttered open making Harley smile a little wider as she wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist holding her hand with the other arm’s hand.

“Good morning beautiful.”

Pam gave a light chuckle at the song reference making Harley pull her closer and resting their foreheads together.

“Morning sunshine, you're up early.”

Harley closed her eyes placing a kiss to Pam's nose.

“Yeah and I don't know why, I can see why you like getting up early though it's actually peaceful.”

Pam smiled shifting so she could nuzzle against the blonde's shoulder letting her eyes close.

“That and you look so cute sleeping.”

Harley blushed but buried her nose in Pam's red curls taking in the smell of her lavender shampoo.

“So do you Pammy, even if ya do snore.”

Harley smirked moving her face just in time as Pam sat up leering down at her.

“I do not snore!”

Harley couldn't help but laugh at the red tint in Pam's cheeks, how her nose wrinkled as she scrunched it in anger, her lips between pouting and frowning she looked like an adorable overgrown toddler. The blonde opened her arms beckoning the redhead back into her arms.

“I'm sorry baby, you're right you don't snore I was just pulling your chain.”

Pam rolled her eyes but laid back down against Harley nuzzling her neck.

“You're mean.”

Harley stroked her hair making a soft humming sound knowing Pam was just pouting at being tricked. After a few minutes of just laying quietly enjoying the morning quiet Harley decided to speak.

“So what are we gonna do today?”

Pam carefully sat up against the headboard of the bed.

“I don't know, we have a whole week but it's gonna take a couple days driving back to Gotham.”

Harley nodded stretching her arms over her head before getting out of bed and stretching again before leaning forward onto her hands making Pam smile but roll her eyes as she watched the blonde walk around on her palms.

“I know! How about ya show me around! I mean we are in your hometown ya can show me your old hang outs and stuff.”

Pam thought it over as Harley returned her feet to the floor and brushed her hands together grimacing at the small amount of what she hoped was dirt or dust on her hands.

“Sure there are a few places I could show you, of course Selina showed them all to me almost there's one I think you'll really like.”

Harley smiled sitting on the foot of the bed criss-cross applesauce facing Pam.

“Sounds great! You can have first shower if ya want I'm gonna see what kinda crap cable they got.”

Pam chuckled rolling her eyes as she handed the blonde the remote before getting out of bed and heading for the small bathroom, giving a small yelp of surprise when Harley goosed her as she walked by. Harley channel surfed for a while but grew bored so she settled for a kids movie channel playing Anastasia, a small smile tugged at her lips as she started humming along to ‘Once Upon a December’ as she got to her feet and started looking through her bag for an outfit. Finally she decided on a pair of black leggings that she'd splattered neon pink fabric paint on, a Birds of Prey t-shirt knotted in the back so it fit better, one pink and one green sock, and her converses, once dressed she sat on the foot of the bed and pulled her hair into a pair of low pigtails so they were draped over her shoulders.

She was in the process of putting on a cherry flavored lip gloss when Pam came out of the bathroom wearing a green skirt that reached her knees and had golden vines around the bottom of the skirt, a green t-shirt that had faded white letters saying ‘people are assholes, plants are better’, nude tights and her lime green Chuck Taylors. Harley couldn't help but smile seeing the shirt.

“Nice shirt Pammy.”

Pam looked down at the top and gave a small smile.

“It's a favorite of mine but now I think it's wrong, not all people are assholes Selina maybe a bitch when she wants to be but she's not and asshole and neither are you sweet pea.”

Harley's smile softened as she went to the redhead and kissed her cheek.

“You can stop kissing up now, I already love you.”

Pam giggled wrapping her arms around the blonde catching her lips in a soft peck.

“But kissing up is fun.”

Harley rolled her eyes at the joke but returned the kiss. Later in the day after visiting a bookstore, a rather nice park, a comic book store that Pam practically had to drag Harley out of, but the last stop was by far Harley's favorite, it was a cozy little basement café below an antique store. The space was set up like a normal café with tables and booths scattered around and an area where coffee and small snacks were made but what made it different was that one wall was nothing but shelves of vinyl records and each table had a player built in with headphones hung on the wall (in short it was a poet's and a record lover’s dream café).

As they entered a young man behind the counter looked up and a smile crossed his lips as he slung the dish towel he'd been using to wipe the counter over his shoulder.

“Well well well look who finally comes back, it's been forever Pamela!”

Pam smiled tucking her bangs behind her ear.

“Sorry Gibson, you know how it is, you turn 18 and go soul mate hunting.”

Harley looked Gibson over as he nodded. He wasn't bad looking with fair skin, curly brown hair, brown eyes that lit up when he bantered, a crooked but true smile, wearing a worn out Flash shirt under a grey jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, kinda cute in a nerd sort of way to Harley.

“Yeah I guess not all of us find our partner in this lovely city. Speaking of is this little blonde with the amazing taste in tv shows yours?”

Pam looked over at Harley and smiled taking her hand making Harley look at her.

“Gibson here is your textbook tv, movie and comic geek but we love him anyway. He's like a walking encyclopedia of anything comic book.”

Harley nodded giving a smile offering her free hand to Gibson.

“Harleen Quinzel but anyone that recognizes The Birds of Prey can most definitely call me Harley!”

Gibson chuckled but shook Harley's hand before leaning on the counter.

“Between you and me that show didn't get the credit it deserved, it really was fairly good it just wasn't the right time for it.”

Harley nodded excitedly.

“Right? I always wished they'd made more or revamped it or something!”

Gibson shrugged his smile faltering a little.

“Maybe not revamping it, they've been doing that to too many things and ruining them lately but a run on the late night circuit would be nice even if it's just on weekends or something.”

Harley nodded again in agreement before looking at Pam who was smirking the look in her eyes teasingly saying ‘so you do remember I'm here’ making the blonde smile sheepishly.

“Sorry Pammy, not a lot of people know the show so it's nice to see someone that does.”

Pam chuckled kissing the blonde's cheek.

“It's okay sweet pea, I thought you two would get along pretty well.”

Harley smiled before looking at Gibson as he stood straight again.

“So Pam where did you disappear to?”

Pam smiled squeezing Harley’s hand.

“To Gotham, I opened a flower shop and one day out of the blue, well technically grey, sky I meet this adorable dork and she steals my heart with one word.”

Harley blushed but leaned into Pam as Gibson smiled nodding.

“Sounds romantic, are you two sticking around long?”

Pam shrugged glancing down at Harley.

“Maybe another day or so we have to drive the bug back to Gotham before the end of the week because she's got class and I have a business to run.”

Gibson nodded again before looking around seeing the café was mostly empty.

“Feel like sticking around for a bit, business is dead today so we can catch up.”

Pam and Harley shared a look before agreeing. Moments later the trio were seated in a booth with cups of coffee, tea in Pam’s case, laughing and sharing stories or bantering about comic characters. After nearly two hours Pam and Harley finally made their way back to the hotel where Harley promptly face planted on the bed turning her head out of the pillow to yawn.

“I think it's time for a cat nap, what about you Pam-a-lamb?”

Pam slipped her shoes off before curling up on the bed beside Harley smiling as the blonde shifted to her side and wrapped her arms around her cuddling her close.

“I think it sounds wonderful sunshine.”

As if to emphasize her point a yawn escaped her mouth making Harley smile and kiss her forehead watching as the redhead drifted off to sleep then following herself unaware that her phone had chimed on the night stand. Pam was the first to wake several hours later but as her body slowly pushed off the sleepiness her attention was drawn to Harley’s phone as it buzzed again, figuring it was Selina checking in Pam placed a light kiss to Harley’s forehead before carefully removing herself from the blonde and slipping out of bed and walking around to where Harley’s phone was laying, they'd established a while ago that their phones weren't off limits to each other to an extent but this fell under the exception of ‘the device going off while the owner is out, asleep or unable to answer’ so Pam wasn't worried about Harley getting mad.

She picked up the device unable to help rolling her eyes at the rhinestone covered case and the cracked screen before she looked past the crack to the messages waiting. There was a pair of them one from Selina asking how things were going and to call her when they had time but the other was from an unknown number, at least to Pam but the construct of the text signified Harley knew the other person at some point. Glancing at the blonde still sleeping Pam opened the message after an internal battle.

‘Quinn your little scene at school has everyone talking, they're saying you've run off with whatever freak you call your girlfriend. It also tipped off someone's interest, Jack is looking for you.’

Pam felt a cold mass form in her stomach at the message, she thought Harley seemed a little distraught before they'd left but she kept quiet about it, was Harley getting teased because of their relationship? Harley shifted in the bed being slowly pulled from sleep at the lack of feeling Pam beside her making the redhead quickly switch the message to Selina's as Harley rolled over looking at her with sleepy eyes.

“Pammy come back to bed.”

Pam couldn't help but smile at the childish tone nor could she refuse it so she carefully sat on the edge of the bed then giggled when the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to lay down.

“Whatcha doing up anyway?”

Pam placed a kiss to Harley's forehead with a soft smile.

“We've been asleep all afternoon sweety, Selina checked in on us and wants us to call her.”

Harley readjusted herself so they were both sitting against the headboard and took the phone offered to her looking over Selina’s message.

“What time is it back home?”

Pam looked at the digital clock on the tv that read 9:45.

“About 11:00, I'm sure she's awake you know her if she had her way she'd sleep all day and be awake at night.”

Harley gave Pam her ‘fair enough’ look before moving so she was seated between the redhead’s legs with her back to Pam's chest making the redhead smile and wrap her arms around Harley and rest her chin on her shoulder as the blonde placed a video call to Selina. It took a few rings but finally Selina answered, the dark haired woman was sitting outside it looked like in a black sweatshirt that had cat ears on the hood blocking the breeze from her ears.

“There you girls are, I was starting to worry.”

Harley smiled leaning back into Pam.

“Sorry we had a busy day and when we got back to the hotel we crashed for a few hours.”

Selina’s brows knitted together at those words leaving Pam to believe Harley hadn't told the other woman about what had happened the day they'd arrived.

“You're not staying at the house? Pam did she make you guys stay at the hotel?”

Pam bit her lip.

“Yes and no, we were going to stay at the house when we arrived but at dinner mom got into her normal crap about...about before I left and I lost it and pretty much told her off so Harl and I left and got a room at the hotel.”

Selina didn't say anything for a long moment before she gave a proud smile.

“Good for you Ivy, I'm glad you finally stood up to her about that and about Harley I hope.”

Pam nodded kissing Harley’s cheek earning a chuckle from Harley and an eye roll from Selina. Harley looked at what she could see around Selina and raised a brow.

“So what's with the outdoor location Kitty?”

Selina looked around herself and smiled.

“It's actually quiet for once, that's one thing I love about living with Bruce we are far enough outside the city you can actually breath, and look stars clear as ever!”

Pam and Harley smiled as Selina tilted the phone so they could see the night sky dotted with stars before bringing it back to her face.

“Thanks for the flowers by the way Harl and good for you Ivy for telling her.”

Pam flushed hiding her face in Harley's neck and the blonde smiled.

“Glad they made it, since Pammy came to Gotham I don't trust any other florist but since she's with me I had to get someone else to do it.”

Selina laughed as Pam flushed darker. Deciding to give her girlfriend a break Harley patted her leg moving to a different topic.

“So other than checking in on us was there a reason you wanted us to call?”

Selina's smile faltered for a moment as she rubbed the back of her neck giving a small smile.

“There was but now that you called in thinking it's better to wait until you guys get back, I don't want to spoil the vacation. When are you girls coming back?”

Harley looked at Pam who shrugged thinking.

“We’ll have to leave Seattle by tomorrow night at the latest if we want to make it back with a weekend for Harley to get caught up with her school work, we have to drive my car back.”

Selina gave a small smile.

“The green machine really?”

Pam nodded holding Harley close with a small sigh.

“Yeah mother dearest finally disowned me so I got my car back and all my stuff.”

Selina nodded before looking off for the side.

“Sounds like Bruce realized I'm gone, I'll talk to you girls when you get back come on over to the manner Bruce will be out of town so I'll be by my lonesome.”

Harley and Pam shared a look then nodded before Harley gave a small wave.

“See ya when we get back Kitty, sleep tight.”

Selina chuckled but blew them a kiss before ending the call. Harley set the phone down resting her head back against Pam's shoulder closing her eyes.

“I'm still sleepy Pammy.”

Pam chuckled nuzzling the blonde's neck.

“Then go back to sleep.”

Harley gave a childish groan.

“But I'm hungry too!”

Pam couldn't help but laugh then sigh moving enough to look down at her girlfriend.

“What am I going to do with you? So complicated and needy.”

Harley smiled opening her eyes and moving from the redhead's hold to face her wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Love me, feed me and never leave me?”

Pam chuckled wrapping her arms around Harley.

“I already love you and I would never leave you as for feeding you however I'm sure you are capable of doing that yourself.”

Harley chuckled kissing her cheek.

“Okay fair enough though it could be fun feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries with some champagne.”

Pam blushed a little but smiled shaking her head.

“Hush you.”

Harley chuckled before sighing and getting out of the bed heading for the door grabbing her purse.

“You want anything?”

Pam thought for a minute.

“An orange juice please?”

Harley nodded leaving the room for the vending machines, while she was gone Pam let her mind wander over this and that until Harley came back with two orange juices, two cokes, and an arm full of chips making the redhead laugh and raise a brow.

“What did you do buy them all?”

Harley shook her head dropping the load on the bed before handing Pam one of the orange juices.

“Nah they were changing items and were just gonna throw it all out so I took it! Figured we could save some for snacks on the road when we leave.”

Pam took the juice and shook it watching as Harley sifted through the small bags before deciding on a bag of barbecue chips then perching herself on the bed beside Pam.

“Should we see what's on late night tv?”

Pam nodded her agreement as she took a sip of her juice before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Two hours later, two cokes, and 3 bags of chips later both girls were sound asleep with Harley laying on Pam's chest in the glow of the tv as it played the remaining half hour of Phantom of the Opera. The next afternoon after stopping by the café to see Gibson the girl's set out for Gotham, it was a surprisingly sunny day so while Harley drove Pam lounged in the passenger seat her feet hanging out the window as they both sang along to the radio. When night fell Pam took over driving letting Harley take the passenger seat expecting her to fall asleep but to her surprise as they drove the open road the blonde leaned out the window looking up at the stars drinking in the sight of them while she could see so many, Pam couldn't help but smile at the sight coming to the conclusion she already knew that no matter where she went or what happened as long as Harley was with her she was home and she was happy.

When they were only a few hours away from Gotham Harley began to look like she had something on her mind making Pam's stomach knot up.

“Pa-”

“Harl-”

Smiles crossed both their lips as they spoke at the same time, giving a small nod Pam signaled for Harley to speak first which after a minute the blonde did.

“Pam I've been thinking for a while now,”

The blonde paused and oddly Pam's heart skipped a beat, her mind jumped right to the worst case imaginable without her standing a chance of stopping it Harley was going to break up with her. Harley caught the sad look that crossed her girlfriend's face and shook her head.

“Pammy no no no, it's not what you think! I don't want to break up I promise!”

Pam looked at her now feeling a little stupid but gave a small smile encouraging Harley to continue, which she did after a deep breath as her eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

“I've been thinking, since we walk together to your shop in the mornings and I walk that way to school and we rarely seem to stay in our spectate apartments maybe we could...I mean if you want to that is, we might try…”

Her voice trailed off as she blushed nervous of the answer she'd receive. Pam smiled reaching over and placing a hand on the blonde’s knee.

“Is love to move in together Harl, and you're right it only makes sense that we would.”

Harley smiled hugely her heart swelling against her ribs.

“Really?”

Pam nodded.

“Really sweet pea, it would make things so much easier too and there'd only be one rent to worry about plus I'd get to come home to you every day.”

Harley smiled brighter nodding as Gotham came into view. After some brief discussing the pair decided to visit Selina before moving Harley’s things into Pam's apartment, since it was the bigger of the two, so the blonde drove through the streets of Gotham to the outskirts and to Wayne manor. Just like the dark haired woman had said Bruce was out of town and she was on her own in the estate so she let them in herself hugging each of them briefly as she did so.

“Welcome back you two, did you enjoy the getaway?”

Pam watched as Harley looked around the space they were led into, a living room, with her jaw on the floor but nodded smiling.

“For the most part, it started off a bit rough but we got through it and ended up having a pretty nice time.”

Selina nodded crossing her arms as they looked at Harley who had stopped looking around in favor of playing with Isis and Wisteria.

“I'm proud of you kid.”

Pam blinked confused looking at Selina who was still watching Harley.

“She's a nice girl with a big heart which is just what you need, that and you were finally able to move past what happened and find happiness.”

Pam smiled leaning on Selina's side earning a small grunt but the dark haired woman didn't move to push her away.

“Thanks Selina. You didn't do too bad yourself all things considered.”

Selina rolled her eyes but smirked.

“All things considered meaning the fact that until I was 17 I went though guys like water and completely rebelled against my family when I was 12?”

Pam nodded remembering when they were young and Selina had decided she was tired of the pampered life so she ran away and lived on her own on the streets, it had only lasted a month or two before someone found her and took her back to her parents, even if it had only been for that short amount of time it had taught Selina how to take care of herself which only fueled her ‘I don't need anyone’ attitude and made her distance herself from getting attached to people.

“Yeah but Bruce doesn't keep you in a cage like most men would, he lets you come and go as you please like the ally cat I swear you are.”

Selina rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Yeah yeah I'm a regular feline delinquent, but you know what else he's done no one else has?”

Pam shook her head then raised a brow confused when the dark haired woman next spoke.

“He put a collar on me.”

At first Pam thought Selina was talking about some sexual thing she wanted nothing to do with but upon seeing the confusion on the redhead's face Selina held out her left hand showing off the shining silver ring with a good sized diamond flanked by small pearls on her ring finger. Pam's eyes and smile widened as the words made sense and before she could stop herself she hugged the dark haired woman earning a growl but a brief return hug.

“Congratulations Selina! I'm happy for you!”

Selina rolled her eyes gently pushing Pam's shoulders.

“Alright alright enough touchy touchy.”

Pam let go but still smiled as Harley came over confused by the redhead's outburst.

“Did I miss something?”

Selina looked between the two then sighed gesturing for Pam to tell. Pam took Harley's hand happily.

“Selina and Bruce are getting married.”

Harley smiled brightly but kept her reaction a little more clam.

“Congrats Kitty, I was wondering when he was going to ask or if he was just going to let you walk around without a collar.”

Selina chuckled crossing her arms again.

“Ha ha ha very funny Harley. All that aside sort of I have a question for the both of you.”

The younger pair shared a look before nodding.

“The wedding is this spring and I don't exactly get along with a lot of people so would you guys be my maids of honor and bridesmaids?”

Harley and Pam shared a look again before the redhead winked deciding to joke around with the dark haired woman a bit as she pretended to think about it.

“I don't know Selina, it's a big job being maids of honor and who's to say where Harl and I will be with our relationship by then.”

To the redhead’s surprise Selina looked genuinely shocked making her feel guilty for teasing.

“Of course we’ll do it Kitty, would we ever say no to you? I'll even provide the flowers.”

Harley nodded enthusiastically her own agreement making the dark haired woman look first cross then she sighed relaxing running her fingers through her hair, which Pam noticed was a little longer and less messy.

“Thanks Ivy, you too Harl, it means a lot to me to have my only friends be a part of this.”

Pam nodded and Harley made an ‘aww’ sound making Selina sigh again before shaking her head like she was shaking away the heavy feeling of the topic.

“Now that that's out of the way how about a couple drinks and you can tell me how the show was hmm?”

Harley nodded while Pam raised a brow not sure about the reference until Harley started talking about first arriving at her parents house. Pam was content to let Harley tell the story as the trio sat in the living room, the redhead couldn't help but smile as the blonde exaggerated a little getting a laugh from Selina and her earlier thoughts were brought back to the forefront of her mind, sure Harley could be a bit much sometimes but she was sweet and loving and caring and for maybe the first time in her life Pam knew there was nowhere she'd rather be than where ever Harley was.


	9. 9: Wedding Bells & Stories to Tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties! So just a couple heads up for the chapter: 1: LOTS of BatCat content (because guess who finally started Gotham and loved it to pieces? And I'm the author so I can add BatCat if I want lol) 2: We learn a bit more about Selina and 3: a surprise suspenseful ending!! (Dun dun duuuuun!!) but I'm not telling you what it is so don't ask and try to enjoy it! Bye-bye!!

To say that Selina was out of her element was the world's biggest understatement in all of history. From the second she'd let Pam and Harley lead her into the bridal store her lip had curled into a sneer that wouldn't go away, too much white and fluff and too many frills it was like a store of her opposite. The feeling only got worse as they browsed racks of white dresses the salesman had told them would be obtainable by her wedding date, it was the same issues too much white, fluff, and frills. Pam looked at Selina over the top of one of the racks and her brows knitted together, the other woman was looking at a short lace bodiced dress that had a tutu styled tulle skirt that would have reached her lower thigh and grimacing. Moving around the rack to stand at the dark haired woman’s side Pam looked over the dress.

“What's wrong with it?”

Selina sighed shaking her head.

“I don't do white Ivy, never have.”

Pam crossed her arms but her expression was gentle yet firm.

“It's your wedding Selina you have to wear white, or at least you should.”

Selina rolled her eyes moving her fingers to feel the skirt.

“It's too frilly.”

Pam raised a brow looking around at some of the dresses overflowing with tulle and lace and frills making this one look simple.

“And that's a lie, come one Selina I can see it in your eyes you like it at least a little.”

Selina sighed letting a small smile cross her lips.

“Okay so I like it but it really is too white it needs color.”

Pam looked at the dress and nodded, even she had to admit the dress was in need of something a little more Selina which meant black or red or cats.

“Well maybe they can add some things, what's the cap price?”

Selina blushed a little mumbling out a number under her breath but Pam couldn't hear.

“Come on is it that bad? What did he cheap out on you?”

Selina shook her head biting her lip.

“Then out with it besides we need to make sure this one is in the range anyway.”

Selina rolled her eyes.

“Oh it is.”

Pam was getting a little annoyed by this game and it wasn't like Selina to get bashful over prices hell the woman once spent nearly a thousand dollars on a necklace before. Selina sighed handing Pam the dress and crossing her arms.

“The cap price is $3,000 but he said it didn't matter if I went over.”

Pam felt her eyes widen but she quickly shook it off.

“Well then if that's the price I'm sure there's room for them to customize this dress come on we can ask.”

Selina nodded deciding if was easier and less painful not to fight as Pam led her back to the changing rooms getting the attention of the man that had helped them before. After Selina changed into the dress and was standing in front of the mirrors even she couldn't deny that she really did like the dress. Pam watched as the dark haired woman asked about what could be added or changed before looking around for Harley, she found the blonde looking at bridesmaid dresses holding a powder blue dress to herself as she looked in the mirror.

“While it matches your eyes sweet pea blue isn't your color.”

Harley jumped surprised by Pam's voice Gavin not heard her and blushed.

“I know but it was a pretty color, besides aren't their colors black, plum and silver?”

Pam nodded looking at the dresses.

“Yeah but at least they are somewhat original I mean how over done is grey, pale yellow and white?”

Harley nodded hanging the blue dress back up.

“I don't think Selina is even happy she has to wear white so I doubt she'd want it to be part of the theme.”

Pam nodded before smiling taking a black dress from the rack holding it up to Harley, it was a silky black dress with a fluffed skirt that reached the blonde's knees, a silver ribbon around the waist fastened by three red crystals shaped like hearts, the quarter sleeves were black lace and the sweetheart top highlighted Harley's curves.

“Believe it or not she found one she likes, she's getting it modified though so it's not all white. Have I ever told you that you look amazing in a little black dress?”

Harley blushed but smiled taking the dress and looking it over holding it up to herself and looking in the mirror.

“Not recently but I really like this one.”

Pam smiled.

“Then go try it on, I want to see you in it.”

Harley smiled brighter and kissed Pam's cheek as she went to the changing room. While Harley was changing Pam checked on Selina and couldn't help but smile seeing the sales consultant had added a black waist ribbon, a black hemed lace vale, and a black lace cover for the skirt and the dark haired woman looked truly happy with it as she smiled. Hearing Harley say her name Pam went back and froze in her tracks, the dress she'd picked for Harley hugged the blonde's figure perfectly and was a little shorter than expected but still looked amazing, amazing enough Pam felt heat rush to her cheeks and an urge to rip the dress off Harley but she pushed it aside and smiled.

“Harley you look amazing, no magnificent!”

Harley blushed biting her lip but did a small spin showing off the dress from all angles making Pam smile and clap before taking her hands and kissing her cheek.

“Looks like we found you a dress.”

Harley smiled returning the kiss to Pam's jaw before turning out of her hold and lifting up a forest green dress from the chair behind her.

“I found one I think would look amazing on you.”

Pam looked the dress over a smile tugging at her lips. The forest green fabric was silky stopping at her knees in the front but reaching the ground in the back, a matte black ribbon wrapped around the waist and trailed down both sides of the long part of the skirt, and the top was a sweetheart style with a gold hem. Pam's smile widened as she took it in.

“It's beautiful.”

Harley nudged her toward the changing room.

“Go try it on then!”

Pam chuckled but took the dress into the changing room and changing into it biting her lip before stepping out. Harley's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Pam in the dress, which clearly needed to be let out a little on the bust but in Harley's mind it could stay the way it was pushing Pam's full breasts up where they threatened to spill out. The redhead blushed under Harley's gaze hiding her face making the blonde snap out of it and go to her girlfriend gently prying her hands away.

“Pammy you look stunning, no gorgeous and that doesn't even cover it.”

Pam's blush deepened as Harley held her hands and kissed her nose.

“You're exaggerating.”

Harley shook her head resting her forehead against Pam's.

“No I'm not you really do look absolutely perfect in that dress.”

Pam gave a soft smile pecking Harley on the lips before they both jumped apart hearing a gagging sound, they turned to see Selina standing once again in her normal clothes which was a black ‘Pink Floyd’ t-shirt, black jeans and her favorite black knee high boots with a receipt in one hand the other on her hip.

“Okay you two break it up before I vomit on all these dresses. I see you both went bridesmaid shopping without me.”

Pam blushed but Harley smiled shrugging.

“Yeah we did but if you don't like them we can let you pick.”

Selina looked over the dresses and smiled shaking her head.

“No you girls did good, they suit you perfectly but Pam needs to get that top let out a little or she'll flash someone.”

Pam's blush deepened and Harley chuckled taking her hand.

“Can't have that now can we? I don't feel like having to beat the crap out of some old perv because he looked at my girl’s tit.”

Selina laughed as Pam hid her face again making a groaning sound.

“Harley stop please.”

Harley chuckled kissing her cheek.

“Alright I'm done, let's go get these off and get yours fixed.”

Pam nodded retreating into the changing room making the other two laugh again. Once the dresses were bought and they had dates to pick them up the trio left the dress shop and went to a nice little restaurant for lunch.

“So who's all coming that we know?”

Selina looked at Harley and shrugged setting her fork down losing interest in the grilled chicken she'd ordered.

“Besides my parents, grandmother, cousins and you guys I think it's mostly Gotham’s elite that are showing up, it is Gotham's golden boy getting married after all so it'll be the event of the year.”

Harley and Ivy shared a look clearly hearing the tone Selina was making no attempt to hide.

“Selina are you sure about this?”

Selina looked at the redhead staying quiet for a moment before speaking.

“I'm positive about marrying Bruce, that I can't wait to happen, but all the hype around it? I'm not ready to have cameras in my face and in our private lives more than they already are, I'm not ready to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne I just want to be Selina Wayne.”

Pam nodded watching as Harley took Selina's hand gently squeezing it.

“Have you told Bruce you'd rather have a small wedding without the whole of Gotham there?”

Selina shook her head.

“No.”

Pam got to her feet walking to the dark haired woman's side placing a hand in her shoulder.

“Then tell him, if he really loves you he'll understand and we’ll back you up on it I mean who would want to fall head first without a lifeboat into the celebrity life?”

Selina gave a small smile and nodded.

“Alright I'll tell him, thanks you two, I swear I'd have nothing for this wedding ready without you.”

They all shared a laugh knowing it was most likely true before switching to lighter topics as they ate. After lunch Selina went back to the manor to finish other plans while Pam and Harley went back to their apartment, that thought always brought a smile to Pam's face, their apartment not just her’s but theirs. Harley slipped off her shoes and slipped into the kitchen while Pam went to the living room and sat down on the sofa petting Wisteria as the cat jumped onto her lap purring happily.

“Let's see, that's the dresses, the church is taken care of, the reception is at the manor, I've got the bouquets done and the floral decorations are nearly finished, how's the decoration planning going?”

Harley came into the room pouting a little seating Wisteria had taken the spot she was planning on claiming before taking a drink from her fruit infusion water bottle, or as Harley called it ‘her girlfriend's way of telling her to lay off the coke and sugary drinks’, and sitting beside the redhead.

“Good so far just a few last touches and all that'll be left is to set up and we are doing that before our little hen night with Selina right?”

Pam nodded stealing the water bottle and taking a sip before handing it back getting a playful look from Harley.

“Yes while Bruce and Selina are away at some company dinner thing we get to decorate the manor then when their dinner is over Selina is staying with us and Bruce is doing his thing, I didn't ask for details.”

Harley nodded taking another drink leaning into Pam's side giving a small hum of contentment as the redhead instinctively kissed her head and wound her arms around her.

“So what are we doing for this hen night, you never told me.”

Harley smirked tilting her head back to look up at Pam.

“A night on the town! We gotta give her the best send off ever.”

Pam chuckled kissing the blonde's temple.

“She's getting married not leaving the country sweetheart, well they are for the honeymoon but that's beside the point. So what will we be doing on this night on the town exactly miss 19 and too young to drink?”

Harley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms pouting.

“I'm designated driver but not the point, clubs, loud music, drinks, the normal mischief brides to be get into.”

Pam nodded nuzzling Harley's neck but worry in her stomach made her hold the girl closer.

“Hey what's wrong? You're clinging you only cling when you're worried.”

Pam blushed loosening her hold and giving a small smile.

“Nothing sweet pea, we’ll just have to watch Selina and make sure she stays away from some things.”

Harley raised a brow moving out of Pam's hold to look at her.

“Like what? If it's something to be worried about we can just have a girls night in.”

Pam shook her head.

“No the clubbing and everything sounds fun we just have to keep Selina away from stronger stuff, she can't really hold her liquor and no party drugs of any kind.”

Harley nodded leaning over and kissing the redhead's cheek.

“Don't worry I know a club that doesn't let drugs in the door and the hard drinks are too expensive for three girls, it'll be fine.”

Pam nodded pulling Harley into her lap as Wisteria jumped down chuckling when the blonde giggled wrapping her arms around her neck and resting their foreheads together.

“Have I told you lately I love you?”

Pam chuckled kissing her lips softly.

“Every single day. Have I told you I love you lately?”

Harley returned the kiss just as softly at first then a little harder.

“Every single day Pam-a-lamb.”

Pam smiled into the kiss before deepening it further then giving a small whine and pout as Harley's phone chimed making her pull away to look at it. As Pam watched Harley bit her lip against a smile before it faded into an apologetic look as she climbed off the redhead's lap.

“I'm sorry to run out on you Pammy but um Barbara wants to talk to me.”

Pam raised a brow hearing the change in Harley's tone like she was hiding something but brushed it off giving a nod.

“Okay, be back before sunset that's when we should be at the manor.”

Harley nodded leaning down and kissing Pam on the lips bringing a smile back to her lips.

“I'll be back way before that and then my time is all yours.”

Pam smiled stealing another quick peck before watching Harley leave the apartment, Wisteria padded back into the room and looked at the door her tail flicking around like a snake before looking at Pam making the redhead cross her arms.

“Don't look at me like that, I know she has a life outside here and she can go see her other friends whenever she wants and clearly I need a hobby because I'm talking to a cat.”

Pam shook her head getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen to find a snack. Around an hour later Pam was drifting in and out of sleep watching an animal planet documentary on the tv when Harley came back, seeing the redhead more or less asleep Harley smiled tip toeing over and leaning over the back of the couch, her smile widening upon seeing Pam's eyes closed, before placing a feather light kiss to her lips. Pam's lips turned up into a smile as she kissed back before opening her eyes as Harley pulled away.

“Mmm welcome home sunshine.”

Harley kissed her again before walking around the couch and sitting beside her.

“Sorry I took so long, Barbara was a chatterbox, she finished her course in beginning crime investigation and insisted on going into detail about this case she got to go on, I've never been put off a red velvet strawberry smoothie so fast in my life.”

Harley chuckled pulling Pam close as she crossed her arms pouting.

“You had smoothies without me?”

Harley nuzzled the redhead's cheek attempting to get a smile, she could see Pam fighting it.

“I'm sorry baby, if it means anything I'll give you a back rub tonight.”

Pam finally smiled cuddling closer to the blonde closing her eyes.

“Fine you win, I can't stay mad at you.”

Harley chuckled kissing her head before letting her eyes close. After a while of just lounging the sun started to set and the pair made their way to Wayne manor with a few boxes in the back of Pam's car, the special bridal party table decorations, since the rest had been sent ahead of time and kept hidden from both Bruce and Selina. Speaking of the couple both were waiting outside the manor when Harley and Pam arrived, Selina was wearing a navy blue dress that had crystals placed randomly around the skirts sparkling fabric so it looked like she was wearing a dress of the night sky, black 6 inch heels, and her hair had been tamed and pinned back neatly, over her shoulder was an overnight bag and in the band not on Bruce's arm was what Pam could guess was a makeup box.

“You two are a little late.”

Pam rolled her eyes at Selina as she handed Harley one of the boxes so she could follow Bruce inside to see where to put things.

“We had to get a few things finished before we could bring them over. Hey no peeking!”

She gently batted Selina’s hand away as she tried to peek under the cloth covering the decorations making the dark haired woman pout and put her things in the back seat.

“Aww come on Ivy, just one little peek isn't gonna hurt.”

Pam rolled her eyes handing the box to Harley as she came back for it.

“That one it would cause it's a special surprise that only me and Harley know about, now aren't you two late for your dinner?”

Selina rolled her eyes but took Bruce's arm as he and Harley came back.

“Well I can tell when I'm not wanted. I should be back in a couple of hours, Bruce is staying at a hotel so I'll come back here to join you two.”

Pam and Harley nodded the later making a shooing motion excited to start decorating making the other laugh. Once they were gone Harley all but drug Pam inside making the redhead laugh and follow so they could start setting things up. A few hours seemed to pass too fast but thankfully Pam and Harley had things finished as Selina returned, they were barely able to step outside before she got the chance to see the decorating which earned them a pout but they ignored it shifting her attention to their night on the town. After returning to the apartment to drop off Selina’s bags and change clothes and makeup the trio headed for the club Harley had picked.

It was a nice place hidden in the city called the Red Fox Lounge, Selina had beaten Pam to the quip about it sounding like a strip club, it was split into two areas one was a lounge type area with red velvet booths trimmed in gold with soft light from the crystal chandeliers above, a bar and a couple card tables, just through a beaded curtain door was the club part of the place with bright colored lights that flashed to loud music and people were dancing and drinking. Surprisingly they had no trouble getting in even with Harley being only 19 but Pam had learned that in Gotham there's always a way around the rules and in Harley's case it was slipping the bouncer $20 and a wink, it took a little coaxing but finally after a drink and both Selina and Harley's persuasion Pam let Harley pull her out on the color changing LED dance floor to dance.

Pam had lost track of how long they'd been dancing but finally the group decided they needed a break so they moved back to the lounge room and chose a booth near the back and sat down, Harley immediately kicked off her heels and rubbed her foot, Selina wasn't far behind but she was messaging her ankles leaving Pam the only one not bothered by her shoes.

 

“How the hell are your feet not kills you?”

Pam shrugged looking at Selina.

“I've been able to wear heels since I was 11 they don't bother me anymore.”

Selina rolled her eyes switching ankles.

“Yeah yeah so not all of us had little lady training instead of a childhood.”

Pam stayed quiet turning her eyes down to the table making Selina sigh.

“Hey I didn't mean it like that, don't get touchy on me now and ruin the fun.”

Pam met the woman's green eyes then let out a sigh of her own with a small smile.

“I don't know if it's the fun or the 6 drinks I've had but fine.”

Selina and Harley both chuckled the blonde leaning on Pam's side.

“Actually it was 7 Pammy.”

Pam rolled her eyes wrapping her arm around Harley’s shoulders. After ordering a couple more drinks the trio were giggling and sharing stories from their childhoods, Pam had just finished with one about being 7 and ruining the dress her mother forced her to wear by covering it in mud, now Selina it was Selina’s turn. The dark haired woman looked at her drink thinking carefully about which one to tell before she gave a small sigh.

“Pam told you about when I ran away from home right Harl?”

Harley nodded looking up from trying to stab the cherry in her Shirley Temple, Selina waited a moment before continuing.

“Well one thing she didn't tell you was that I ran away for a different reason than because I was tired of the easy road, I ran away because while my mother was the best mother in the world my father was a little less than ideal, he had a temper and I had a tendency to make it flair because I wasn't acting like the daughter of a popular lawyer couple should. Mom always supported me wanting to go out and see the world but dad just told me that if I screwed off I'd never get anywhere in life and I'd be a nobody for the rest of my life, mind you that would have been fine by me, but I got tired of hearing I was useless and talentless so I ran away.”

She paused taking a sip of her drink.

“I managed to live for two months on my own, it was a challenge and I enjoyed it, I picked up some useful skills too like how to pickpocket and defend myself, lie steal the whole thing, of course that all got pushed aside when I got drug back home looking like I belonged on the streets. After that I stayed out but I kept working on my new skills and found out I'm actually pretty flexible and have better balance than most people no matter how high up I am, scared my mother half to death walking on the railing of the balcony one night and damn near made dad piss himself when I hung upside down from the ceiling beams.”

She shook her head remembering the time before looking at Harley.

“I guess you could say I found out I wasn't exactly meant to be normal around that point and I'm glad Bruce can accept that other wise I'd snap my necklace in a heartbeat rather than be caged up like a pretty thing on display.”

Harley's brows knitted together now in confusion.

“Snap your necklace? What's that do?”

Selina sobered up a bit and met Pam's eyes across the table before the redhead took a breath rubbing Harley’s shoulder.

“Snapping your necklace or breaking it is like breaking the connection to any soul mate a person has, its painful and doesn't always end well but some people have done it and some people would rather than be with someone that would treat them wrong.”

Harley let the words sink in before shaking her head, she couldn't imagine doing something like that for any reason but she understood if it was between breaking the connection or a bad relationship it would be the lesser of two pains. 

“Maybe we should head back, I don't know about you two but I'm beat.”

Selina nodded in agreement covering a yawn with her hand and Pam chuckled.

“Good call sunshine I don't think we need Selina having a hangover during the ceremony tomorrow.”

Harley laughed as Selina grumbled flipping them both off before they left the club Harley being the smart one and having only had one drink drive home, once there they were barely able to change out of their outfits before falling asleep where they sat down, Harley was curled up against Pam on the couch and Selina was curled up in the chair with Wisteria in the space between her knees and chest. 

“Harley where the hell are you going?! We have two hours! Two! You can't be running off now!”

Harley paused by the door to the apartment eyes on her shiny red heels as she bit her lip, there were two hours until the wedding so naturally Selina was just getting around to getting ready while Pam had been the first one up and had been ready for over an hour. Harley lifted her blue eyes to look at her girlfriend standing before her cheeks red with anger and frustration, her dress flowing over her curves like it was made for her, her red hair curled into ringlets then put up on the back of her head with a few curls framing her face, green eyes glasses with tears.

“I know Pammy and I swear I'll be back in time, but I have to go.”

Pam clenched her jaw swallowing hard before turning away.

“Fine go, if you aren't there don't expect me to cover for you.”

Harley felt that comment sting, she knew Pam wasn't happy with her running off all day and not telling her why and she knew the redhead was probably thinking the worst but she couldn't tell her why she was slipping out so often, not yet. Pam watched as Harley opened her mouth to say something then closed it before leaving the apartment, she took a deep breath trying not to let her thoughts get to her as she went back to the bathroom where Selina was waiting her makeup nearly finished and her hair straightened and styled. Selina raised a brow when Pam entered the room and began searching through the makeup box a bit to angrily.

“What was that about? You hardly event snap like that.”

Pam didn't say anything for a long moment before shaking her head taking out an eyeshadow palette.

“Nothing.”

Selina gave her a look but the redhead ignored it gathering a bit of her selected color onto the brush moving to apply it but Selina grabbed her hand.

“Your hand is holding that brush like a damned phlebotomy needle Pamela I'm not letting it anywhere near my eye until you tell me what the hell happens to piss you off.”

Pam struggled to get her hand back but the other woman held it like a vise until with a growl the redhead stopped fighting.

“Harley pissed me off okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Selina looked a little surprised but kept her hold on Pam's wrist.

“What? You two were as lovey-dovey as ever last night what happened?”

Pam didn't answer for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

“All week she's been leaving the house at all hours almost and she won't tell me why, it's gotten worse since we talked about breaking necklaces she's leaving more and more and when we were in Seattle she got a message from some random number saying someone named Jack was looking for her..”

She trailed off yanking her hand free to wipe tears from her face setting the makeup down taking a few deep breaths. Selina watched biting her lip, she knew Harley’s little secret but she was under a swear on her own life not to tell but it was twisting her heart seeing Pam so worried.

“Pam listen I'm sure Harley has her reasons and I'm pretty sure they don't have anything to do with snapping her necklace, she wouldn't go rogue when she loves you so much.”

Pam didn't look convinced as she took a few more deep breaths to calm herself before doing what she did best as a kid, pushed the feelings down deep and nodded returning to finishing Selina's makeup. Harley returned a half hour later slightly winded but smiling at least until she realized Pam was giving her the cold shoulder as she helped Selina zip her dress.

“Not to tight?”

Selina shook her head taking a deep breath to settle the wedding nerves that were settling in.

“No unless you mean my chest then yeah find a way to loosen my ribs.”

Pam placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Deep breath Cat, deep breath he isn't going to leave you standing at the altar I promise. Oh damn it I forgot the vale pins, don't have a panic attack and ruin your makeup on me.”

Selina nodded taking a deep breath as the redhead left the room, once she was out of earshot the dark haired woman put her hands on her hips and looked at Harley.

“You have got to tell her at this point she'll ignore you clean through the wedding and I'm fairly sure if you try to dash off again she's going to slap you.”

Harley grimaced a little but shook her head.

“I can't Selina and you know I can't, if I tell her now she'll be even angrier she needs to cool down during the wedding before I tell her.”

Selina gave the blonde an unsure look.

“Harley she's ready to blow her top I don't think a wedding is going to calm her down.”

Harley let the words sink in but fell silent as Pam came back into the room and made quick work of placing the vale and pins in Selina’s hair before giving a strained smile.

“There all ready, how's those nerves?”

Selina gave a small sigh then smiled.

“Better, let's get this over with.”

Pam nodded watching Harley leave followed by Selina before taking a breath to compose herself before following behind locking the apartment behind her. Arriving at the church and getting Selina in place was simple enough surprisingly the press were nowhere to be seen and the crowd was down to Selina’s parents, grandmother and cousins, a few employees from Wayne tech, and a few of Gotham's elite names. Pam was led down the aisle by one of Bruce's protégés and Harley was led by Bruce, clearly the man didn't have many friends, then Selina was walked down the aisle by her mother who was trying not to cry as she gave her daughter's hand before sitting beside Selina's father who sat stoically watching but there was a shine in his eyes of tears or pride Pam didn't know.

The ceremony went surprisingly fast and Pam found herself relaxing able to forget about Harley's disappearing acts as she took the blonde's hand smiling as the now newlyweds shared their first kiss as husband and wife and the gathered crowd clapped. The cheering was suddenly cut off when Selina faced the crowd holding up her hands for silence before she spoke.

“I'd like to thank everyone for showing up today for this special occasion and I'm sure you are all eager to get to the reception but we have one more detail that needs to happen before that can happen. My maids of honor have a surprise for us all, Harley.”

Pam's brows knitted together as Selina looked at Harley and the blonde smiled brightly gently leading her over to where Bruce and Selina had been just seconds before, her confusion only grew when Selina took her bouquet smiling brightly as she fell back into the maid of honor’s place. Her attention was pulled back to Harley when the blonde took both her hands in her own taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Pamela, Pammy, since you came into my life I thought happiness was a gold medal from a gymnastics contest, getting an A on a really hard test, or talking to a friend you haven't seen in a long time because they are always busy. Before you came into my life something was missing from me that I never knew but now I know exactly what it is, it's the feel of your hand in mine, the smell of your shampoo when we embrace, the feel of your skin when we fall asleep in each other's arms but most of all it's your very presence I miss because you're everything I didn't know I needed. A rock, a conscience to the wild decisions I make without thinking but most of all someone who loves me no matter how bad I mess up or how bratty I get. Pamela I love you more than words can say but I'm gonna try, I never ever want to be without you now that I found you and so I ask you here and now Pamela will you marry me?”

Pam felt her eyes go wide as her vision blurred with tears as she watched Harley turn to Bruce and take something from him before lowering herself onto one knee holding up a little black box with a simple silver ring with a single small but beautiful diamond on it. Pam found her words trapped in her throats as tears spilled over and trailed down her cheeks, so this had been why Harley had been sneaking off this whole time and she'd snapped at her and seriously doubted her love. Seeing words weren't an option the redhead nodded smiling as Harley's smile widened and she stood back up placing the ring onto her finger holding her hands tight.

“Thank you.”

Pam gave a watery chuckle squeezing the blonde's hands back.

“Of course Harl, I love you too much to ever say no.”

Harley chuckled before nodding to the priest signaling for the secretly planned ceremony to begin. Pam couldn't help but smile through the whole thing her words were a little shaky as she said her vows but she made it through and as soon as the priest told them to kiss Harley damn near knocked them over by throwing her arms around Pam's neck and crushing their lips together, Pam smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around her new wife and returning the kiss as the crowd clapped, some less enthused than others, like Selina who was clapping and cheering like she was at a football game making Bruce at her side chuckle and shake his head.

When the kiss broke Pam blushed but smiled as Harley took her hand then walked down the aisle with her behind Bruce and Selina. Later on during the reception Selina finally got a chance to talk to the pair hugging each and placing a kiss to their cheek.

“Firstly thank you two so much for this decorating it's amazing! And second congratulations! See I told you Harley wouldn't leave you.”

Pam blushed first in embarrassment then in anger as she leered at Selina.

“You knew about this?!”

Selina mouthed an ‘uh-oh’ before smiling.

“Duh Pam how else do you think she pulled it off? The early part of the week some and her were getting the ring picked out and making plans then today before the wedding she had to pick up the ring and give it to Bruce so she'd have it.”

Pam shook her head covering her face with her hands.

“I hate both of you, yet I love you both too.”

Harley and Selina smiled the former gladly accepting the hug from the redhead and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you Harl, I really am.”

Harley shook her head gently brushing a tear from Pam's cheek.

“It's okay Pammy I promise, you had plenty reason to be upset with me but hopefully it was worth it.”

Pam nodded stealing a quick kiss from Harley smiling.

“It was more than worth it Harl.”

Harley chuckled returning the kiss before rolling her eyes as Selina gaged.

“Okay I get that it's also your wedding night but ease up a little yeah?”

Pam chuckled looking at the dark haired woman.

“I guess it's true what they say, you can give a cat a collar but that doesn't make her any less of an ally cat.”

Selina rolled her eyes pretending to laugh before walking away as her mother called her over, Harley looked up at Pam with a raised brow.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Pam smiled softly brushing the blonde's bangs from her face.

“It's Selina talk for somethings never change, not that I'd have it any other way.”


	10. 10: The Lambs and the Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! Welcome to chapter 10 (yay! We made it!) I'm so glad to see you guys really enjoy this story and I hope you will continue to do so! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there are going to be but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, and I cannot believe how many hits and kudos you guys have given this story and I cannot thank you enough for it! So thank you everyone!! Also I finished season 2 of Gotham and now I am sad because I cannot watch season 3 yet soo if the BatCat content dips or heightens there's your answer why lol. Okay enough rambling let's get to the story!

Harley sighed boredly as she rested her head on her textbook, after the drama and excitement of going to Seattle then the wedding being back in the lecture hall was plain boring but she didn't get much choice between the threat of being made to drop the class until after midterms and Pam making her go her choice was made. She looked around the class, just like Leland had said by the time she came back everyone seemed to have moved on to something besides her, well almost everyone. 

Peeking over her shoulder the blonde gave a shudder feeling eyes watching her and sure enough Jack was in his normal seat alone in the back watching her. Deciding to get her attention away from him she looked at the clock and smiled, it was almost 2:30 meaning in about ten minutes she'd be free from the class and able to meet Pam at the coffee shop, things had admittedly been a little boring without Selina around but Pam and Harley were always happy to see the pictures and occasional updates their friend sent from Rio, it was needless to say Bruce and Selina were having the better honeymoon.

Harley was pulled from her thoughts by the bell sounding and Leland giving her normal ‘remember to study your chapters, the exam is next week’ as students left the room. The blonde was taking a little longer to put her things in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder ready to leave but a hand griped her shoulder making her freeze then slowly look over her shoulder only to regret it upon seeing Jack standing behind her. 

“Quinzel right?”

Harley let out an internal sigh clutching her bag strap tighter, right now her fifth grade backpack with the alarm cord was something she wished she'd kept, but nodded.

“Yeah it's Quinzel or Harleen whichever works.”

Jack nodded once like he wasn't really listening his fingers flexing on her shoulder making her stomach turn.

“Tell me then Harleen how it felt to be the talk of the school, your little outburst then vanishing act drew a lot of conclusions, nothing over the top of course, drug rumors, pregnancy, suicide the norm.”

Harley felt the knot that was her stomach tighten as she pulled her shoulder away leering at him.

“Well it's none of their damned business why I left but it certainly wasn't for any of those reasons, now if you'll excuse me I have some place to be.”

Without giving him a choice she turned and hurried out of the room and into the throng of students in the halls taking a few extra turns to be sure she'd lost him before heading on her way off campus relaxing the farther away she got. After a while of walking she was nearly to the coffee shop, she could see the outdoor seating at the end of the block and the front of Pam’s shop, but a sudden feeling of being watched made her skin prickle and her hair stand on end as she paused at the mouth of a dark alley her eyes scanning the shadows while the cold breeze seemed to be pulling her in.

She shuddered shaking her head.

“Keep walking Harleen, if just standing here creeps you out don't go in.”

The words were mumbled under her breath and after a moment she turned on her heel ready to walk away, just as she was about to take a step a sharp pain blossomed on the back of her head before the whole world went dark as she was knocked out. Pam looked at her watch for the hundredth time biting her lip, it was nearly 4:30 Harley was over an hour late and that in itself was worrying considering Harley was always on top, well most of the time, but never an hour late without telling she was going to be late. Pam was about to send another message to the blonde, she'd already sent about half a dozen in the past half hour, but the sight of a familiar face walking into the shop made her stop and set her phone down as she got up.

Pam walked up to the other redhead standing at the counter hesitating a minute before tapping her shoulder. Barbara turned around a smile crossing her lips.

“Pamela hi, it's been awhile. Congratulations to you and Harley by the way.”

Pam wanted to smile and say thanks but she found herself unable to making Barbara's smile falter.

“Speaking of the nutball where is she? You two aren't far from each other often.”

Pam bit her lip.

“I don't know, I was going to ask if you've seen her, we were supposed to meet here when she got done with class but that was over an hour ago it's not like her to be this late.”

Barbara let her smile fall as she rested a hand on Pam's shoulder.

“When was the last time you saw her or talked to her?”

Pam forced the tears gathering in her eyes to stay there.

“I last saw her this morning when she left the shop for class but I talked to her at lunch when she called me and we made plans to meet here.”

Barbara nodded.

“Okay, don't worry we’ll find her I'm sure it's just Harley being Harley and spacing plans.”

Pam nodded letting Barbara lead her back to her table to draw up ideas of where the blonde could be.

-meanwhile-

Harley groaned her head felt ready to split in two as she forced her eyes open trying to move her arms to hold her head, but her hands didn't move something was keeping them from leaving her back making her eyes open faster. Looking around she was in a dark empty room, looking down at herself she found she was tied with rough rope to a chair her bag thrown across the room, it was dim and dank and cold almost like a cave but judging by the distant sounds above her it was a dirt basement. She tried again to wiggle her hands but they were bound tight making her finally give up as the rope dug into her wrists, thinking carefully she remembered her phone in her bag making her bite her lip then look around making sure she was alone before trying to scoot the chair in the direction of her bag only to fail and find the chair was secured to the floor making her grumble.

A sound pulled her attention away making her look to her left then flinch as a door opened spilling light in followed by foot steps and a voice that made her clench her jaw and growl.

“My my my someone is popular, 25 messages in the past hour and 2, no 3 missed calls all from one Pam-a-lamb your little girlfriend I take it?”

Harley felt the color drain from her face seeing Jack enter her line of sight holding her phone looking through its messages, Jack noticed her blanch and his smirk grew to a twisted smile as he held the phone as it began to ring showing Pam's contact ID picture.

“Now you have a choice to make, either let it keep ringing and leave her in the dark until it's too late or you answer it and tell her exactly what I say, your choice but if you go against me and try to scream for help then I'll shoot you and find her and do the same got it?”

Harley felt her stomach turn into a cold mass that dropped to her feet but she slowly nodded choosing the option to talk to Pam having some faint hope it'd get her free. Jack smiled again pulling a pistol from his back pocket with one hand while the other moved the phone to her ear and pressed the answer button. As soon as the call was answered Pam's frantic voice reached Harley's ears.

“Harley?! Harley oh my god are you okay?!”

Harley's eyes flickered to Jack who was mouthing for her to say she was fine.

“Y-yeah I'm okay Pammy, listen I need you do something for me.”

Pam hesitated for a long second before Harley heard her sniffle.

“Anything sunshine.”

Harley swallowed thickly repeating the lines Jack was telling her.

“Get in my account and take out everything, every cent, and bring it to the warehouse district by midnight, alone no cops or friends and don't tell anyone.”

Pam made a small sound on the other end of the line and Harley wanted nothing more than to gather the redhead in her arms and hold her, hell she'd give anything just to verbally reassure her. Finally Pam spoke her voice surprisingly firm.

“Okay sweet pea, all the money by midnight, just hold on okay? Don't do anything to get yourself hurt, everything will be okay I promise.”

Harley nodded letting a tear roll down her cheek as Jack took the phone away and hung it up still smiling wickedly as he circled around the tied up blonde.

“You're more compliant than I thought you'd be, I thought for sure with that stubborn streak of yours you'd need more persuasion.”

As the word rolled off his lips his fingers reached out for her necklace, Harley's little glimmer of hope shone again knowing full well only soul mates could touch necklaces besides the owner unless neither involved necklaces had activated yet but as his fingers neared her chain and grasped it pulling it from her skin her heart sank and her mind whirled, he must have seen it in her eyes because his evil grin returned.

“Oh is someone shocked? What's wrong Harleen, never seen someone grab a mated person's necklace before?”

He gave the chain a tug making Harley's neck move as much as she could so it didn't go taunt and risk breaking. Jack gave a chilling laugh dropping her necklace.

“How can you do it? It's not possible.”

Jack rolled his eyes twirling the pistol around his finger still looking through her phone giving a low whistle coming across the first picture Pam ever sent Harley.

“Nothing is impossible my dear, there are three little exceptions to that pesky ‘no touching’ rule. One is that both necklaces or at least one belong to a person(s) not yet of age this is why as slobbering infants we are able to touch a parent's necklace. Two is that the holders of the necklaces are a mated pair meant for each other and all that mushy crap. And number three, my case, one person has had their necklace snapped and we all know there is no coming back from a snapped necklace which is exactly what makes it such a useful threat. All one does is grab the chain like so,”

As he spoke he demonstrated by grabbing Harley's chain again lifting it from her skin.

“And give a little tug.”

He pulled the chain hard enough it went taunt for a long second before going slack, Harley felt her heart stir in her chest like it knew something had happened as a result of the action, Jack seemed to notice and dropped the chain.

“I bet that gorgeous little redhead felt that too, the partner always feels it more than the necklace holder which is what makes a broken necklace such a tragedy, it can result in not only a falling out between perfect couples but also a high possibility of death to the partner.”

Tears gathered in Harley's eyes at the thought of Pam getting hurt, at this point she didn't care if she made it out alive as long as Pam was safe and didn't have to face that kind of soul ripping pain.

-Across the city-

Pam had been pacing the entire living room while Barbara sat at the counter with at least three laptops each doing some part in tracking the signal from Harley's phone and Selina stood in the kitchen watching Pam pace while she waited for the kettle on the stove to heat up. The redhead kept the same pattern, five steps forward towards the tv then five steps back until she reached the couch and repeat, her fingers never left her necklace gently stroking it like some kind of worry stone. It was starting to make the dark haired woman dizzy but she'd already tried talking Pam into sitting and that'd only resulted in the redhead sitting on the couch bouncing her leg and fidgeting so she gave up and dealt with the pacing.

Her attention was pulled away from Pam by the kettle whistling making her turn away to remove it from the stove but as soon as she turned off the heat and griped the handle Pam let out a sharp gasp making her whirl around and find the redhead clutching her chest breathing like she'd had the wind knocked out of her and was on her knees on the floor.

“Pam?!”

Selina hurried into the other room dropping to the redhead's side hands gripping her shoulders gently shaking her until their eyes met, Pam didn't need to say anything Selina understood by the fear in Pam's green eyes that the reaction had come from someone, whoever had kidnapped Harley, pulling on the blonde's necklace. Selina wrapednher arms around the redhead gently petting her hair as Pam hid her face in her shoulder.

“It'll be okay Pam, we’ll find her in one piece and alive just wait and see. How are we coming on finding that signal location Babs?”

Barbara took one hand away from the master keyboard in front of her to push her glasses back up her nose before glancing back at the pair.

“Slow, somehow wherever the call came from has a signal router that takes the signal and rebounds it to a different location then another and another several times before reaching the original location again.”

Selina sighed gently nudging Pam off her shoulder before whipping the redhead's tear stained cheeks.

“Think Pamela, did you hear anything in the background that might help? Any little hint Harley could have dropped?”

Pam sniffled thinking carefully.

“Her voice echoed a little, like she was in a large space and her voice was off like her allergies were acting up she only gets that way around dust and some plants.”

Barbara took in the information thinking carefully.

“A basement, a warehouse basement most likely would have those circumstances, and you said she told you to bring the money to the warehouse district right?”

Pam nodded looking at the other woman then to Selina as the dark haired woman scoffed.

“Okay so we have an area but that's it, the warehouse district is huge and nearly all of the buildings are abandoned, we can't just go into each one on our own and try to find a hidden basement.”

Pam felt her hope deflate as she looked down at the carpet under her while Barbara narrowed her eyes.

“I know that Selina and it wasn't the plan at all.”

Selina clenched her jaw keeping quiet to let the redhead continue as she turned back to her computers.

“But it does narrow it down to a smaller area of possibility, in order to be usable as well as have a signal scrambler there has to be some kind of tech guarding the place….”

She trailed off scanning the middle laptop’s screen as a list of about 20 long names showed up making her brow furrow.

“Got ‘em but there's more than I thought, I guess being in that area the few warehouses in use have set up their own securities, I'll have to check each one until one lines up with the area the call came from.”

Selina gave Pam's shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting to her feet and walking over to Barbara’s side reading over the list before pointing one neatly painted black nail at a name halfway down the list.

“That's it.”

Barbara looked at the other woman baffled her brow furrowing in anger and confusion.

“You're kidding there's no way you can just pick one and assume that's it!”

Selina rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

“That one is the right one, it's a newest model of Wayne security devices, it runs on one system and comes with a feature to scramble signals it's meant for the secret exchanges between Wayne Enterprises and their associates to keep unwanted hackers and thieves out.”

Barbara blinked surprised by the information her mouth agape before she gathered herself and opened the signal quickly running into blocks. Selina glanced at the screen before nudging the redhead to move over.

“Scoot girly this is beyond your skill right now.”

Barbara looked ready to argue but something in Selina’s tone stopped her and made her move over letting the dark haired woman take control of the keyboard, her eyes widening as she began hacking her way through the security like she was playing a game of solitaire rather than hacking a computer.

“Do you only know how to do this because you work for Bruce?”

Selina rolled her eyes but kept them on the screen as her fingers worked.

“Oh please, if that's the only reason I know how to do this then explain to me how I can also disarm other top of the line security technology, pick locks, and get through a web of alarm lasers without tripping any of them?”

Again Barbara looked lost for words leaving Pam to answer as she came over still holding her necklace like a lifeline.

“Because Selina taught herself how to survive on the streets as for the criminal level stuff it's the technology and gymnastic classes from high school.”

Barbara shook her head deciding to drop the topic as Selina finally broke through the security measures.

“Found it, looks like it's a warehouse somewhere in the southern end of the district in an area where there are only about 5 buildings.”

Barbara nodded pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Great, I'll have dad get on it more eyes and more hands than the three of us, go tell Pam we got it.”

Selina nodded assuming the redhead had gone to the bedroom and headed that way only to open the door and turn back around scanning any place the redhead could be hiding but didn't see her, in fact Pam wasn't in the apartment at all she was quickly making her way to the warehouse district running as fast as her legs would carry her.

-warehouse district-

Harley shifted as much as her bindings would allow looking around the cellar she was in, Jack had returned upstairs talking on what looked like a burner phone leaving her on her own again in the dark. The area had a few boxes covered with dust, well there's why her allergies were kicking in, industrial lights hanging from the rafters, a few tall shelves covered by white sheets and the one that disturbed Harley most was a stained and worn out mattress, she didn't want to know the reason it was there or what the dark stains dotting it were in fact she just wanted to go home and be wrapped in Pam's arms and feel safe.

“Let me go!”

Harley blinked looking at the ceiling as the words came through, that voice she'd know it anywhere but she prayed this time she was wrong.

“I said let me go! Where is Harley?! What did you do with her?!”

Now there was no mistaking it as the door opened and two figures stood in the doorway one struggling in the others hold. There was a low growl that sounded like a snarl in the cellar as the smaller figure was pushed harshly forward and Pam landed hard on her hands and knees on the floor wincing as the rough concrete scraped her skin.

“Nothing worse than what I'm going to do to you if you don't get in there and shut up stupid bitch.”

With that Jack slammed the door plunging the room into darkness silence ringing in the air for a long moment before Pam pushed herself to her feet rubbing her palms on her dress as her eyes looked around, Harley felt tears prick her eyes as Pam's green eyes found her in the dark and she let out a gasp before rushing forward throwing her arms around the blonde.

“Harley thank heaven you're okay, you are okay right?! He didn't hurt you or touch you?”

Harley shook her head letting her tears fall as Pam cupped her cheeks, feeling the tears Pam realized the blonde was tied up and worked quickly to untie the ropes struggling a little but finally getting them off, no sooner were they off did Harley launch herself into the redhead's arms which wrapped tightly around her holding her tight as she hid her face in Pam’s neck. While she wanted to yell at Pam for showing up alone and getting herself in this mess she didn't have it in her as she squeezed eyes closed and clung to the redhead never wanting to let go and judging by the way Pam was holding her she felt the same.


	11. 11: Where we Feel at Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! TRIGGER WARNING: SEX TRAFFICKING SUGGESTED!!! READ WITH CAUTION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh babies! This chapter is all dramatic, fluffy and maybe a little lacking so for that last bit I apologize. I'll try to make it up to you all next chapter I just really wanted to get the heavy bit out of the way for you all so I'm thinking the next chapter may be all fluff lol any way again I apologize for the lacking but I hope you still enjoy it.

“When I see those two I'm going to smack Pam in the head for being stupid enough to just run out on her own.”

Selina spoke to the empty air in her and Bruce’s bedroom, spread out on the bed in front of her was one of her old outfits consisting of a pair of skin tight black leggings, a black tank top, her leather jacket, a pair of goggles she'd swiped from Bruce a few days ago that would help her see in dark places, and her black combat boots. She quickly changed out of the dark grey sweater and black pencil skirt she'd worn to work earlier that day and changed into the outfit pulling on the last touch of black fingerless gloves before she grabbed the backpack sitting on the floor and slinging it over her shoulder.

She walked over to the window pausing after opening it to look back at the room, it was empty as always at this time of day Bruce wouldn't be home until after sunset but she'd left him a note with Alfred explaining she was helping Harley and Pam and Barbara but she didn't delve into detail in worry if getting Bruce involved. Taking a deep breath she slipped out the window and climbed down the lattice wall full of climbing morning glories and other plants dropping smoothly to the ground beside Barbara who was dressed in a similar manner of mostly black and had her arms cross and a brow raised. 

“Was that really needed Selina? I mean you live here why not use the front door?”

Selina shrugged readjusting her backpack as she started walking.

“Because I wanted too.”

Barbara rolled her eyes but followed the dark haired woman to the waiting car, they were supposed to meet Jim at the warehouse district to start searching for Harley and Pam but they were still going to be early because Selina wanted to look around and make sure it wasn't a set up.

-The warehouse- 

Harley didn't know how long she and Pam sat on the floor just holding each other but finally the redhead pulled away enough to meet Harley's eyes her green pools shimmering with tears but a small smile tugging at her lips.

“We’ll get out of here I promise sweet pea, we’ll get out and go back home.”

Harley nodded, she hadn't said a word since Pam got thrown in with her but now as the shock was wearing down her worried anger started rising.

“Why did you do it?”

Pam looked confused tilting her head slightly to the side.

“Do what? Come looking for you? Harl you're my wife, my soul mate, my heart I couldn't just leave you when you needed me of course I didn't plan on getting caught too I kind of hoped it would be like one of those cheesy movies you make me watch and I'd find you tied up in an abandoned warehouse, which I technically I did, but things didn't go that smoothly.”

Harley realized the redhead was rambling which she always did when she was scared or nervous and judging by the tears now streaming Pam's cheeks she was scared. Harley waited until Pam was ready to start talking again before she pressed their lips together effectively stopping the redhead's words before she pulled away.

“Don't be scared Pammy, we will get out of this or at least you will even if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure you get away.”

Pam shook her head but her words were stopped again by a soft kiss and this time Pam let herself fall quiet resting her forehead to Harley's. Harley gently brushed away the tears on the redhead's cheeks offering a soft smile and gaining a weak one in return. The moment was ruined by the door being opened and Jack’s voice.

“Yes good sir we have a lovely redhead, there's also a little bonus, a beautiful little blonde she's athletic and very flexible sure to please and if you want to adventure into a little group action they are well acquainted with each other.”

Jack gave a wicked smile as he looked at Pam and Harley huddled tightly together on the floor the former leering up at him with a look that would kill him ten times over if it were possible.

“Pictures? Of course sir we can provide pictures of the merchandise before your purchase them.”

Jack reached behind his back for something but he didn't pull it forward as he ended his conversation.

“Of course sir you shall receive them very soon, thank you.”

With that he hung up and slipped the phone into this front pocket while the hand behind his back came forward holding the pistol from before and he haphazardly aimed it between them cocking his head to the side.

“My my you girls are lucky, someone showed interest in both of you right away, but we have to seal the deal. Get up!”

As he barked the command his free hand shot out and grabbed Harley by the arm and pulled her harshly away from Pam keeping the pistol aimed at the redhead gesturing with it for her to stand. Pam leered at him refusing to follow orders barely threatened by the gun in her face, Jack growled cocking the gun.

“I said get up! I won't ask again!”

Pam still didn't move causing Jack to snarl and pull the trigger making Harley flinch and turn away tears spilling over her cheeks until Jack’s voice made her look.

“The next one won't miss now get to your feet you stupid cow.”

Pam continued to meet at him earning another snarl as he dropped the gun.

“I see so that kind of threat isn't going to work on you, you're a stubborn little bitch aren't you?”

Pam's eyes narrowed waiting to see his next move then widened as the hand once holding the gun moved to grab the chain of Harley's necklace and gave a firm tug making the chain pull but not break sending a sharp pain through her body and pulling a small yelp from her making Harley shake her head.

“No stop! You're hurting her!! Stop it!”

Jack turned his glare on Harley the hand holding her moved to circle her shoulders and grab her neck tight.

“You shut up, I'm going to teach this one what happens when she doesn't listen even if it kills her. Now are you going to listen or not Pamela?”

Pam leering at Jack again but got to her feet her jaw and fists clenched as she did so as Jack smirked nodding his approval.

“There you see just like training a puppy. Now off with the tacky dress.”

Pam gave a verbal growl keeping her hands at her sides refusing the order making Jack sigh and click his tongue.

“My my aren't you being a pain in the ass.”

With that he gave Harley’s necklace another sharp tug and this time Harley could hear the chain strain as it was pushed just nearly to its snapping point, Pam cried out again holding her chest and this time Harley mimicked the sound as a pain bloomed in her chest as well. 

“Take it off!”

Pam glared at Jack but with shaking hands reached up and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and tugged it down enough her black bra was exposed. Jack gave a twisted smile and a dark chuckle as he let go of Harley’s necklace and reached out towards Pam while his other hand kept a firm grip on Harley's throat. Harley opened her mouth out to beg him to leave Pam alone but as soon as his hand came within inches of the redhead she let out a feral snarl and grabbed his wrist tugging him forward and landing a solid blow to his nose and lip forcing him to let go of Harley and stumble back holding his nose as blood trickled from it. As soon as she was free Harley made a dash for Pam but just as she reached arm's length from her wife she was grabbed by her hair and pulled harshly back making her whimper as her necklace was grabbed tight and the hold on her hair tightened.

“Oh someone has a little fight in her, why don't we fix that?! Put it out once and for good, it'll be a terrible loss in business that gentleman on the phone was so interested in you but we will make do with little Harleen here.”

Harley's heart raced in her chest as her eyes widened looking at Pam who was holding her ground calling out Jack’s bluff but as he started to pull on the chain in earnest the redhead let out a strangled scream clutching her chest as a pain like a slow tearing in her heart hit her, Harley felt the pain seconds later her own screams echoing Pam's as Jack pulled at the chain a sick smile on his bloodied lips.

“Last chance girls, you either do as you're told like good girls or this chain gets it.”

Harley felt the pain ebb away a little as Jack let stopped pulling on the chain but kept it tight, Pam gasped for air sinking to her knees but still leering up at their captor.

“Go to hell bastard, I won't let you hurt her even if it means my life.”

Jack was silent for a long second before he made a crude imitation of a wrong answer buzzer shaking his head.

“Wrong answer I'm afraid Pammy.”

Not waiting to give her a chance to speak he tugged hard on the chain causing both Harley and Pam let out ear splitting screams as the chain began to give, Harley managed to force her eyes open enough to see Pam looking like what she imagined a person being stabbed by an invisible assailant would look like she was clutching at her chest letting out strangled pained screams that only gave way to racking coughs that sent little splats of blood to the floor under her. With an evil smirk Jack gave one last fatal tug and the chain gave snapping apart and sending Harley's diamond charm to the floor and pulling an inhuman scream from Pam as she reared back like she'd been electrocuted before falling limp to the floor, Harley was barely able to see it as a scream unlike any other she'd ever made was ripped from her lungs as a pain that felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest then ripped in two filled her.

Seeing the necklace was broke and Pam was either passed out or dead Jack let go of Harley’s hair so she fell to her knees before he kicked her in the back sending her sprawling until she was inches from Pam her charm laying beside her hand as she stayed down breathing in harsh shallow breaths.

“Now stay down there, I'll come back for you after I sort out the problems your little girlfriend caused.”

With that he dropped the broken chain beside Harley's charm and left the room slamming the door behind him as he did so. After a couple minutes Harley forced her eyes open to examin Pam’s condition, she could see the faint sign that the redhead was breathing but it was light and shallow threatening to stop. Slowly Harley forced herself up her hand grabbing the remains of her necklace as she sat up before looking at it, shakily she threaded the charm back onto the chain and tried to think of a way to bind the chain together again but she couldn't think of one. Tears in her eyes she clutched the broken necklace in one hand then carefully moved Pam so her head was in her lap, she gently stroked her hair tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Please wake up Pammy, please just because the necklace is broken doesn't mean we can't still love each other. I love you too much to lose you forever from death or a stupid broken necklace, please Pammy I need you in my life you're my everything...don't leave me.”

Her words trailed off as she bent forward resting her forehead on Pam's letting her tears drip onto the redhead's cheeks. Pam felt the warm drops and forced her eyes to open, it took a long moment for her to register Harley crying over her but once she did she felt her necklace heat up.

“Sweet pea?”

Harley sniffled pulling away to meet Pam's green eyes a faint watery smile on her lips.

“Pammy you're okay.”

Pam gave a small smile before grimacing as she forced herself to sit up despite Harley's protests.

“Where's your necklace?”

Harley blinked tears from her eyes holding out her hand showing the redhead the necklace, Pam's brows knitted together as she looked down at her own necklace as it seemed to pull her toward Harley's necklace. Carefully taking the remains into her own hands carefully placing it around the blonde's neck.

“Pammy what are you doing? It's broken, it won't work, we don't need it anyway we’ll find a way to make this work without them.”

Pam met her wife's eyes her brows knitting together.

“Let me try something sweet pea, it can't make things worse.”

Harley bit her lip then nodded holding the chain at its break so it was together watching as Pam lifted her own necklace then linked the charms, a sudden warmth washed rushed through both of them moving to their necklaces and before their eyes became tangible as their necklaces began to glow, Pam's a soft green and Harley's a soft red. Harley could feel her necklace chain warming and after a moment she felt it bind back together making her eyes widen as they met Pam’s.

“What just happened?”

Pam gave a watery chuckle smiling as tears filled her eyes and the glow of their necklaces faded.

“Who cares, your necklace is fixed and we are still together!”

Harley chuckled but wrapped her arms around Pam's neck kissing her, Pam responded at once kissing back and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. The quiet moment was broken by the door being opened again making Pam growl and hold Harley close until she realized the figure in the doorway was too feminine to be Jack.

“I found them! Down here!”

Pam relaxed realizing it was Barbara as the lights were turned on and the other redhead walked into the room relief filling her features.

“Thank god you girls are okay, come on let's get you out of here dad and the GCPD have the creep that was keeping you here cuffed up in the back of a transport car.”

She offered a hand to the pair helping them both up, and accepting Harley's hug while Pam fixed her dress then offered her thanks. Harley took Pam's hand as they were led upstairs and out of the warehouse to an ambulance, after being fussed over and treated for any injuries they were left on their own wrapped in blankets sitting on the back of the ambulance. Harley rested her head on Pam's shoulder exhaustion setting in making the redhead smile and kiss her hair then close her eyes, with their guards lowered neither seen Selina walking up from talking with Barbara and Jim.

“Good to see you two still in one piece.”

Hearing the dark haired woman Harley opened her eyes and smiled slipped away from Pam launching herself at Selina making the dark haired woman roll her eyes but smile hugging her back.

“Why do you always forget the no mushy crap rule girly? But I am glad you're safe.”

Harley smiled pulling out of the hug to walk back where Pam was now standing a small smile on her lips as Selina neared her.

“You are the stupidest person I know Ivy, you could have gotten yourself killed.”

Pam bit her lip expecting a smack to the back of the head or a punch to the arm or something but blinked surprised when Selina pulled her into a tight hug, she returned the hug after a minute.

“I'm sorry I just couldn't stand the waiting around any more I needed to see she was safe.”

Selina didn't respond for a moment beyond a small squeeze before she pulled out of the hug looking at the couple.

“Just don't ever do anything like that again if one of you gets kidnapped.”

Harley smiled leaning into Pam's side.

“No promises Cat, you should know that people in love will do anything for the one they love.”

Selina rolled her eyes but nodded crossing her arms.

“Alright little miss psychology quit being smart ass and let's get you two home.”

Harley nodded with a small yawn as Pam wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“I'm already home as long as I'm where she is.”


	12. 12: Somebody Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!! Nothing but fluff!!!

Pam stood behind the counter of her shop watching as a group of confused high school boys argued about which flower was better for asking a girl out with, Pam had suggested roses since they were the favorite flower of ninety percent of high school girls but they still weren't sure so she'd left them be. She turned her green eyes to the end of the counter a small smile tugging her lips seeing Wisteria curled up on the fluffy cat bed, courtesy of Selina, sleeping with her paw over her eyes, Wisteria had recently been coming to the shop regularly since the few times she'd jumped into Harley's school bag and hitched a ride and the customers seemed to like her being around especially the older ladies that came in once a week for plants and supplies for their gardening club.

The bell above the door chimed making Pam look up and smile as Harley walked in carrying two cups and a paper bag. Having heard the bell a few of the boys looked up and Pam swore their cheeks all turned red, of course she couldn't blame them if she hadn't got used to Harley's dressing style she'd be blushing her head off too. The blonde was wearing a close fit red and white striped cotton top, a pair of skinny jeans, and her ever faithful converses. Her newly dip dyed hair was pulled up in two low pigtails that draped over her shoulder, cherry red on one side and sapphire blue on the other, each pigtail secured with a hair tie the opposite color of the tips.

Harley moved past the boys barely sparing them a glance before setting the cups and bag on the counter then leaning in for a kiss.

“What's with all the teenage testosterone in here?”

Pam rolled her eyes but happily pecked the blonde's lips being sure to linger a moment longer as the boys all but drooled over her wife.

“Proms coming up sunshine, these young men are looking for flowers that will get them dates.”

Harley smiled turning to face the boys, who suddenly acted like they were staring into the eyes of a female lion on the hunt, the thought of Harley wearing a pair of cat ears that matched her hair and a tail nearly made Pam chuckle but she hid it by taking a sip of the tea the blonde brought her as she watched the scene unfold.

“Did ya boys try roses?”

The guys seemed too baffled to speak until one gathered the nerve, of course it looked more like the group volunteered him to Pam.

“S-she suggested those but I thought roses were too common, I mean everyone gives girls roses.”

Harley nodded and walked past the group to a display of gerber daisies.

“Maybe you have a point I mean each girl is different from the next in what she likes, some girls are simple and sweet easily overlooked by the brighter and bolder girls like daisies!”

As she spoke she took a boquet of the daisies and handed them to the boy that had spoke before moving to a colorful bouquet of soft pink, white, and yellow lilies.

“Some girls are elegant and classy with just a drop of color so they don't look like prudes just like lilies.”

She handed the bouquet over to one of the other boys in the group before going to a bouquet of mixed wildflowers.

“Some girls are just plain crazy and wild and fun and lovable, you can't control them completely but why would you want to cage a free spirit when she can show you how to see the world in a whole new way?”

She gave the wildflowers to another boy before picking out a bouquet of funeral flowers which were chocolate cosmos, pansies, black lillies and a couple white calla lilies.

“And there are girls that are dark and mysterious yet fascinating and secretly romantic in that Shakespearean way like this little collection.”

She took a soft smell of the flowers before handing them to the final boy smiling.

“I could go on about the types of girls that normally love roses but they tend to be high class snobs that think they rule the world, so what do you guys think did I cover the girls you're after?”

The guys looked at the bouquets they were holding then nodded making both Pam and Harley smile as she walked back to the counter and vaulted over it as Pam rang up the bouquets before watching the boys leave the store. Once they were gone Pam crossed her arms looking at Harley who was munching on a strawberry filled donut offering a jelly tipped finger to Wisteria who was sniffing it.

“Where in the world did that come from Harl?”

Harley lifted her blue eyes to meet Pam's and gave a cheeky smile.

“My classes and you're wonderful botanical teachings.”

Pam blushed a little but smiled taking Harley's fingertip between her lips as it was offered seeing as Wisteria turned it down. Harley smiled as Pam released her finger before setting her donut aside and rubbing the powdered sugar off on her pants then wrapped her arms around Pam's neck.

“Speaking of your wonderful botanical brain,”

Pam placed her hands on Harley's hips raising an eyebrow not sure about where this talk was going.

“Where is this going sweet pea?”

Harley bit her lip reaching up on her tip toes then standing flat footed again.

“Well honeysuckle the school is having a career day and are looking for some people to come in and speak.”

Pam's brows furrowed now as she tried to meet the blonde's eyes.

“Harley what did you do?”

Harley gave a sheepish smile.

“Volunteered you to come in and talk about botany and your flowers to the class.”

Pam let the words sink in before sighing resting her forehead on Harley's if only to make her stop bouncing.

“Harl I'm not a botanist or anything accomplished like that, I just enjoy learning about plants and doing what I can to help save them.”

Harley's smile turned into a worried look.

“That's okay I told Joan that and she said that's fine, you don't have to be an expert to come in and talk about what you love it might actually help learn about the psychology behind doing something you love, how it makes you happy and mentally sound.”

Pam thought it over carefully before opening her eyes and meeting her wife's full force pout and letting out a sigh with a small smile.

“Alright sweet pea, I'll do it.”

Harley broke into a huge smile and before Pam could do anything claimed her lips earning a chuckle then a return kiss. The sound of the shop bell made them unwillingly break apart as a pair of mousy looking girls came in, Pam pecked Harley's cheek once more before moving from behind the counter to meet the girls.

“Hello ladies, looking for anything special today?”

The first girl, a brunette with soft brown eyes behind thick framed glasses wearing an off white sweater and a plaid skirt, looked up at Pam and swallowed clearly feeling a little intimidated.

“Corsages…”

The word was so quiet Pam barely caught it but she gave a soft smile.

“Over here in the cooler girls, I thought the boys got the corsages for pretty young ladies.”

As she spoke she led them to the glass door cooler where the fresh cut flowers and corsages were kept, the girls looked at each other then away blushing making Pam raise a brow then her eyes widen a little like her smile.

“Oh I see, there are no boys, my apologies. If I'm not intruding are you two together or just getting corsages for dates?”

The second girl seemed to blush more as she looked back where Harley was playing with Wisteria and a small sprig of Baby's Breath but the brunette blinked then smiled nodding.

“Together ma’am, we wanted to get corsages before everywhere sold out and my grandmother said this was a nice shop and the owner was nice.”

Pam felt her cheeks warm a little but she smiled.

“Well you came to the right place we still have plenty of them to chose from so you girls take your pick. Harley not the yellow ones.”

Both girls looked around her at Harley who looked surprised at being caught picking small flowers off the plants growing in pots making a small bouquet of her own. The girls both smiled at each other before picking out their corsages, paying for them then thanking Pam before leaving. Once they were gone Pam leaned on the counter looking at Harley who was tying her little bouquet together with a piece of silken yellow ribbon.

“What are you doing sweetie?”

Harley smiled finishing the bow then handed it to Pam.

“Makin’ ya a bouquet that represents you.”

Pam smiled examining the bouquet of baby's breath, a buttercup, a few violets and Chinese lantern flowers making her heart melt. 

“Oh sweet pea it's beautiful, thank you!”

Harley smiled gladly accepting Pam's thankful kiss and returning it enthusiastically earning a soft chuckle before they broke apart Harley smirking.

“How's about you close up early then we go home and have some dinner and maybe a little fun?”

Pam rolled her eyes but smiled kissing the blonde again.

“How can I say no to you after you woo me with flowers?”

Harley smiled victoriously letting Pam go long enough to gather Wisteria then led her outside pushing to lock the shop and turn off the lights before heading back to the apartment. Upon returning to the apartment Pam set Wisteria down and headed to the kitchen but stopped dead as Harley gently grabbed her wrist.

“Oh no you don't, you worked all day I'll make dinner you go sit down and relax.”

Pam chuckled rolling her eyes.

“Are you sure sunshine?”

Harley nodded kissing her cheek nudging her toward the living room.

“I'm sure now shoo leave it all to me.”

Pam chuckled but returned the cheek peck before going to the living room and sitting down on the couch. About halfway through a PBS documentary on the rainforest Harley came out of the kitchen to tell Pam food was ready but the words dissolved in her mouth seeing Pam laying on the couch a book laying open pages down on her chest and the reading glasses she used once in awhile perched on the end of her nose, her green eyes were closed and soft sleeping sounds escaped her lips. Harley smiled tip toeing over and carefully taking the book and closing it after marking the page then taking the glasses setting both aside.

“When I said relax I didn't mean that much Pammy.”

Harley mumbled to herself as she took the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully draped it over her sleeping wife before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. As she went to pull away Pam's arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her in place making her gasp then chuckle seeing the redhead smirking.

“You sneak, it ain't nice to trick your wife.”

Pam chuckled letting Harley go and sat up.

“Technically I didn't trick you, I really did fall asleep until you took my glasses, tip for the next time I fall asleep with them on don't try to slide them off they get tangled in my hair.”

Harley rolled her eyes smiling as she helped Pam up and led her to the dining table which was set up for a more romantic dinner with a red tablecloth, a lit candle in a crystal candle holder Pam forgot they had from the weddings, and two plates of pasta with red sauce and sautéed eggplant paired with two glasses of red wine. Pam couldn't help but smile taking it all in before looking at Harley.

“It looks amazing sunshine, what's the occasion?”

Harley smiled brightly pulling out Pam's chair for her.

“No occasion I just want to spoil you.”

Pam smiled softer taking her seat then watching as Harley took her own.

“Okay so no occasion then what do you want? I'm already speaking to your class, is there something more?”

Harley didn't answer for a minute before sighing in defeat.

“Curse you for knowing me so well Pammy.”

Pam chuckled unfolding her napkin, giving a soft smile at the floral and chic design Harley had insisted they get, before leaning on her elbows on the table her fingers linked under her chin.

“It's my job honey bee, now what is it you need?”

Harley smiled a little more confident meeting the redhead's green eyes.

“I was wonderin’ if maybe you could show me those piano skills o’ yours.”

Pam's smile and eyes turned soft.

“I'd love to but we don't exactly have a grand piano in the apartment.”

Harley nodded picking up her fork and shifted the eggplant around in her plate.

“I know that buuuut Selina invited us to this party at some hotel, something about Bruce getting occupied by business and her not wanting to be an arm attachment, they have a piano in another room I looked it up we could slip away and you could play if you want to.”

Pam thought it over as she carefully spun pasta around her fork, it had been years since she played she'd even been asked to play at the wedding receptions but she turned it down much to Selina’s parents disappointment. Harley noticed her silence and her smile faded into a look of worry.

“We don't have to if you don't want to, we don't even have to go to the party I know you don't like fancy gatherings.”

Pam looked up at Harley taking in the slight hint of disappointment in her blue eyes that made her heart sink. Carefully chewing her food Pam looked into the living room where she'd hung the only picture she'd brought back from Seattle besides her plant ones of her sitting in front of a piano in an emerald dress wearing a string of pearls and fancy shoes, she couldn't have been more than 12 in the picture. Swallowing she looked back at Harley.

“It's okay sweet pea, I promised you I'd play for you and I don't break promises so we’ll go.”

Harley's face lit up with a bright smile as she looked up.

“Really?!”

Pam nodded giving a small smile.

“Really sweetie, that is if we can find decent dresses.”

Harley nodded smiling impossibly more.

“Have I told you lately that I love you sooooooooo much?!”

Pam chuckled setting her fork down and wiping her mouth.

“Not today I don't think, exactly how much do you love me?”

Harley giggled seeing the game and stood up walking over to the redhead leaning down so their faces were inches apart.

“I love you more than the bad days ahead of us. I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us. I love you more than any obstacle that could ever try and come between us. I love you the most.”

Pam felt her heart try to swell and melt all at once and Harley must have seen it because she gave one of her famous goofy smiles that softened before she closed the space between their lips in a soft kiss. Pam purred into the kiss before returning it letting her hands find Harley's wrists gently gripping them earning a half purr half giggle from the blonde as they broke apart. The full moon’s pale rays broke free of the Gotham smog and filtered in through the bedroom window, the soft breeze rustling the curtains and brushing against Harley's exposed skin making her grumble and snuggled deeper into the covers but not wake up making Pam relax as she glanced over her shoulder to check the sleeping blonde before turning her eyes back to the moon and what few stars she could see sitting on the window sill. If she was being honest with herself she was nervous, nervous about speaking to Harley's class and even more so about playing for the blonde. Harley made another sound behind her making her glance over her shoulder again and the knot in her stomach loosen and a smile tug her lips seeing the blonde splayed out on her front hair loose and wild from rolling around in her sleep and the blanket kicked off one of her legs.

“I don't need to be nervous, she'll love it.”

Pam whispered the words to herself as she climbed off the sill and padded her way back to the bed and settling in beside Harley smiling softly as she watched Harley sleep until her own eyes closed and her body relaxed. The next morning Pam was up bright and early and had breakfast ready by the time Harley finally rolled out of bed.

“There you are sunshine I was wondering if I was going to have to come and wake you. I made a special breakfast.”

Harley rubbed her eyes but woke up considerably as Pam set a plate in front of her on the counter, the plate was filled with cantaloupe shaped like stars, toast shaped like small triangles each covered with a purple jam, a small circle of scrambled eggs with a perfect drizzle of ketchup, and a couple strips of bacon. Harley blinked looked from the plate to Pam who was humming to herself as she cut up strawberries into a bowl of oatmeal.

“Pam did you make this just for me?”

Pam finished the starberry she was holding then smiled facing Harley.

“Of course sweet pea, who else would I make it for silly?”

Harley sat at the counter and took a fork full of the eggs.

“But you're vegan.”

Pam gave a soft sigh bringing her bowl to the counter and leaning against it as she looked up to meet Harley's blue eyes.

“I know but you aren't, you made that amazing dinner last night so I made you breakfast special just for you.”

Harley blinked then smiled and began eating making Pam chuckle and start eating her own breakfast. Once breakfast was over the pair got ready for the day then headed out, Pam stayed close to Harley as they entered campus but she noticed how Harley ignored the people watching them as they walked to the classroom as the bell rang.

“Cutting it a little close aren't you sunshine?”

Harley shrugged as they stopped outside a classroom.

“It's okay Dr. Leland knows we had to stop at the office on our way besides I'm late once or twice a month what's one more? Now you wait right here for a bit and I'll come get you when the class is ready okay?”

Pam nodded taking a deep breath making Harley smile and place a soft kiss to her lips.

“You'll be fine I promise just relax it's a classroom of kids not a pack of wolves, most of them probably won't even listen.”

Pam felt herself relax and chuckle before returning the kiss before watching Harley disappear into the classroom. Once she was gone Pam took another deep breath and smoothed the skirt of her dress, she'd chosen to wear a simple black dress that reached her knees, a green cardigan, and black heels, her hair was tied perfectly in a French braid over her right shoulder thanks to Harley and a moss green headband holding her bangs away from her face, a very substitute teacher look Selina had said.

“It's just a room of kids not a pack of wolves, half of them probably won't even listen.”

Pam repeated Harley's words from the night before and let herself relax and let out a soft sigh. After a minute or two Harley came out and led her into the room and introduced her to Joan before going to her seat, Joan quickly quieted the class then let Pam take the stand and after another deep breath Pam dove into talking about plants, what she knew and learned and why she'd chosen to open a shop (minus the bad parts only Harley and Selina knew). When she was done and asked for questions one hand went up making her nod for the girl to speak.

“Do you have any college education in the subject?”

Pam nodded.

“I do actually, I have associate degrees in both Botany and plant sciences with a minor in biochemistry.”

A small mummer went around the room before a male student raised his hand making Pam nod for him to go.

“So why not continue to a master's or doctorate? Why give up schooling just to open a flower shop?”

Pam moved her eyes to look at Harley and her smile turned soft.

“I took my first year of college classes while still in high school so when I began college I was in classes with second year and third year students, I finished my second year of classes when my necklace activated and led me here to Gotham, to my wife, and I couldn't leave her just to go back to Seattle and finish schooling, I mean of course education is important but it shouldn't come between you and the one you love.”

Another murmur and a few glances at Harley but before anyone more could raise their hand the bell rang and the students began to leave. Harley grabbed her bag and quickly bounded to Pam's side throwing her arms around her.

“You did great Pam-a-lamb! I told ya you would!”

Pm blushed but wrapped her arms around Harley with a small smile.

“Thanks Harl, I couldn't have been so confident without your pep talk.”

Harley giggled kissing her cheek making Pam smile brighter and hold her close unaware of Joan watching them, analyzing them. Anyone could look at the pair and know that while they were opposite, Pam with her calm facade and warm heart hidden under a shell of many years of harsh training to be the perfect young woman gen Harley with her hyperactivity, childish nature and secret excelling mind her somehow the two of them fit together like matching puzzle pieces and worked together to push each other forward like gears in a clock, both have a function on their own but they needed each other to complete the tasks expected of them.

After leaving the campus for the apartment Harley kicked her shoes off and headed for the bathroom.

“I'm gonna take a quick shower before we head for Metropolis, wanna join me?”

Pam looked up from taking her heels off and gave a small smile.

“You go ahead and get started Harley, I'll be there in a minute.”

Harley nodded and walked to the bathroom leaving the door open as she started the shower. After listening to make sure Harley was in the shower Pam moved to the living room looking at the picture of her in front of the piano.

‘It's just for Harley, she'll love it no matter what even if you mess up just get a grip.’

Pam took a deep breath turning the photo face down before heading to join Harley in the shower. After the shower the pair dried off and changed into the dresses they'd bought for the party, Harley's was a knee length ruby red dress with silver crystals decorating the sweetheart bodice and a black satin ribbon around her waist that matched her matte black heels and complimented her cherry lipstick and smokey eyeshadow, Pam's was a floor length emerald dress with a sweetheart top, lace straps, a silver shawl, with lace work over the torso that looked like climbing vines and leaves, paired with black flats, white elbow length gloves that Harley insist she wore, blood red lipstick, a dusting of forest green eyeshadow and her hair braided and tied up in an elegant bun on her head.

“You look so elegant Pammy!”

Pam blushed a little but smiled holding her hand out for Harley's.

“You look beautiful too Harl.”

Harley smiled brightly and kissed her before leading her out of the apartment. The taxi trip to Metropolis took a little while but once they arrived at the hotel they quickly found themselves thrown in among the finest and richest people both cities had to offer, mingling around like the black cat she was Selina was dressed in a black silk dress that reached the floor and was split on the side nearly to her hip and a v-neckline, her diamond choker looked like a shimmering collar, her black elbow gloves were decorated at the wrists with diamond bracelets, shiny black heels gave her a six inch boost in height and her black hair made her green eyes that much sharper.

“Wow Sel looks in her element here.”

Pam gently squeezed Harley's hand watching Selina stop and talk to a group of wives whose husbands worked with one company or another. 

“Yeah she really does, you'd never know my looking at her like this that she is so rough around the edges like an uncut diamond but I guess that's what makes her who she is.”

Harley nodded then smiled at the dark haired woman seemed to finally notice them and walked over smiling.

“There you two losers are finally! I've been walking my ass off to avoid being an accessory on Bruce's arm as he talks to business partners!”

Harley chuckled and Pam cracked a smile.

“Sorry it's not exactly a five second walk from Gotham, the cab ride took longer than we thought.”

Selina turned her eyes to Pam, green eyes met green eyes and locked for a long moment before Selina looked away.

“Whatever, come on mingle talk to some new people, have a drink just don't turn into a pair of wall flowers okay?”

Harley nodded being the social butterfly as always but Pam's nod was a little more hesitant as she held Harley's hand. The trio stuck together for a while talking to people once in awhile as they sipped drinks.

“So you actually got her to talk in front of people? Impressive Harl.”

Harley smiled leaning on Pam's shoulder as the redhead rolled her eyes taking a sip of her champagne. Selina smirked taking a sip from her own champagne flute before her attention was pulled away by Bruce calling her name making her sigh.

“Sorry girls looks like this is where I leave you, hang around if you want just don't leave yet okay?”

Pam and Harley both nodded watching as Selina moved over to Bruce's side. Harley bit her lip taking Pam's hand and gently tugging it.

“Come on the piano is in the next room, no one will notice us slip away.”

Pam swallowed but let Harley lead her through the crowd and into a neighboring room. At first the room was dark until Harley flipped the lights on to reveal a large room with lush red patterned carpet, chairs all neatly lined up facing a glorious grand piano in the corner, Pam couldn't feel her legs as Harley led her over but once she was beside it she lightly ran her fingers over the keys not pushing them but feeling them.

“You don't have to play if ya don't want to Pam.”

Pam looked at Harley and smiled shaking her head before taking her seat on the piano bench.

“No I want to play, have a seat.”

Harley nodded and sat in the closest chair folding her hands in her lap watching as Pam slipped her gloves off and felt the keys again before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath then she struck the first cord. As more notes followed Harley's jaw dropped watching, she swore she could see colors bursting from the keys and dancing together around Pam as she played without even a sheet of music and her eyes closed like it was all natural to her. Selina stood at Bruce's side tuning out the business talk between her husband and a group of other men when she heard it, the faint sound of a piano playing. She looked over where the hired band was but found no piano.

“Bruce do you hear that?”

Bruce stopped talking and listened before nodding.

“Someone's playing a piano but where?”

Selina slipped her arm from his and began making her way through the crowd, as she did more people seemed to notice the piano music, finally Selina reached a sliding wall and carefully pulled it open revealing the source of the music. Everyone's jaws dropped and soft whispers flitted through the music filled air but Pam and Harley seemed oblivious to the audience as Pam's finger flew across the keys at a pace that seemed too precise and too perfect for a human but Harley wasn't seeing that but instead was seeing an aura of colors around Pam each note taking on a color all it's own and joining the cloud around it.

The song came to an end and for a long moment everyone was in a daze, Harley was the first to come back and start clapping and she was quickly followed by everyone else making Pam slowly open her eyes then whirl around shocked at the crowd. Harley smiled going to her side and helping her stand.

“Take a bow Pammy, you were amazing and they all loved it.”

Pam blinked confused for a second then smiled bowing the rising and taking Harley's hand as Selina walked over to them.

“That was great Ivy, I didn't think you could still play but that was amazing.”

Pam blushed but smiled at her friend. She was led back to the crowd and complimented on her performance but what surprised her most was when she was asked to play more. She looked to Harley for help answering and the blonde smiled nudging her to say yes and so she agreed. After some arranging the piano room was open to the party room and Pam played her heart out making people smile and watch but only Harley mattered to Pam as long as the blond was enjoying the music and she wasn't making a fool of herself, and Harley was fascinated by the music and the colors she swore rose from the piano at Pam's touch and make their own show that aided Pam's playing.


	13. 13: Daisies & Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! Sorry this update took a little longer and is a little clunkier than normal but I got into a rift where I couldn't bring myself to write so I apologize for that but hope you enjoy anyway! One more thing for those of you lovely readers that have tumblr feel free to look me up and send a message to chat, ask questions or just say! (I'll leave the link but I'm not sure how links work here so if it doesn't work I'll tell you guys what to look up)
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colliekitty1975
> 
> If the link doesn't work then type in 'tumblr blog colliekitty1975' in the internet search bar and it should be the first one that shows up as 'Harley's Little Harlequin' then clicking the link will take you right too it!

“Come on Pam just sign it already.”

Pam furrowed her brow as she looked at the paper sitting in front of her while Selina stood across the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I don't know Selina, it's not that I don't trust Bruce, I wouldn't have let you marry him if I didn't, but a lot of other wealthy people have made promises like this and then they pretty much end up doing the opposite.”

Selina rolled her eyes.

“You really think I'd let him go back on this, it's not exactly saving a rainforest but it'll help Gotham, weren't you saying just yesterday that the park could use a little TLC? Sign this and Wayne Enterprises will work in tandem with you and volunteers in the city to clean up the park.”

Pam read over the paper for about the hundredth time making the dark haired woman massage her temple. Pam saw the action out of the corner of her eye and raised a brow setting the paper aside.

“Okay spill Cat, I'm pissing you off but you haven't pulled a cigarette from your pocket yet, normally by now I'd be yelling at you not to use the empty pots as ash trays.”

Selina gave a heavy sigh shaking her head.

“Trying to quit, Bruce has been hounding me to stop.”

Pam was sure there was more her friend wasn't saying but she pushed it off and held out her hand.

“Give me a pen.”

It took Selina a second to register the words but once she did she smiled handing over the pen in her pocket.

“Smart choice Pam, in no time Thompkins Park will be back to how it used to be. You know Bruce won't let this fall through.”

Pam quickly signed the paper pledging her help in providing flowers and saplings for the park before sliding it to Selina.

“I know but I can't help but be cautious I mean people in Gotham aren't always reliable but if you say he'll keep his word I believe you.”

Selina smiled tucking the paper into a folder on the counter before the shop door opening drew their attention, Harley walked in dragging her school bag wearing Pam’s shirt that had a peace sign made out of vines on it, acid washed skinny jeans with white and red polka dot patches on the knees and her trusty red high tops. Something was up because a shadow seemed to be looming over the blonde, even the pigtails she had her hair in seemed to be drooping as she watched the ground as her feet shuffled over it. Pam and Selina shared a look before the earlier walked around the counter to meet the droopy blonde.

“What's wrong sweet pea? Your pigtails are drooping.”

Harley didn't look up but let her bag strap fall to the floor and her arms wrap around Pam's waist. Pam used one hand to rub Harley's back while the other gently lifted her chin to make her look up. As soon as her face was lifted Harley broke into a bright cheek hurting smile her whole demeanor changing.

“I did it Pammy! I was the only one in the whole class! The WHOLE class!!!”

Pam blinked confused but a smile played on her lips then a giggle as Harley managed to lift her an inch or two off the floor before setting her down again.

“I'm so proud of you Harl, the whole class really?”

Harley nodded happily.

“Really really! Joan was so impressed she didn't even give me my paper back with the others, she kept me after.”

Pam smiled then looked at Selina as she walked over arms crossed and brow raised.

“Can someone explain to those of us outside the loop what exactly is going on?”

Harley made a small ‘ops’ sound before lifting her bag and taking out a small collection of papers stapled together like a book then held it out for the other two to see. The front page read in bold letters ‘The psychologies of love by Harleen Frances Quinzel’ then in the open space below was a grading sheet with four categories and a box under each occupied with a bold red ‘A’. Harley's smile stayed locked on her face as Selina took the packet looking over the grading categories while Pam wrapped her arms around Harley's neck kissing her cheek happily.

“I told you that you could do it sweet pea, all you had to do was write what you felt.”

Harley returned the hug to the redhead's waist.

“Joan said it was one of the most detailed and insightful essays in the class but none of them had such feeling behind the facts like mine did not to mention the detail behind how the absence of love could actually affect someone's mind and that the truest love doesn't need defining by paired necklaces yet it can heal broken bonds.”

Pam felt her heart squeeze a little as she met Harley's blue eyes.

“You wrote about that?”

Harley tilted her head from side to side.

“Kind of, I mostly wrote about analyzing how that creep acted since his necklace was snapped long ago and how your necklace fixed mine. Did you know that little trick only happens when the couple is really truly in love and can't live without each other to the point that even if one's necklace broke they could still love?”

Pam's eyes widened and her heart melted before she could help herself she pecked the blonde's lips earning a chuckle then a return kiss.

“So what did you mean you were the only one in the class?”

Selina's voice drew the couple from their celebratory kiss making Harley smile again.

“I was the only one that got straight A’s on the essay and because of that I landed the internship of the year.”

Now Pam's heart twisted with worry as her smile faltered a bit.

“You mean?”

Harley nodded her eyes shining.

“I get to intern at Arkham! I'll be shadowing Joan when she's there for a while but she thinks after a week or two I'll be able to do my own sessions! Isn't this great Pammy?”

Pam bit her lip but nodded, Harley finally seemed to notice the redhead's lack of enthusiasm and opened her mouth to ask what was the matter but Selina beat her to the punch.

“Must be a day for good news, Pammy has good news if her own to share, don't you?”

Pam looked at the dark haired woman owlishly for a second then nodded her smile more real as she faced Harley again.

“I signed on to help Wayne Enterprises fix up the park, donating plants and my time and so on.”

Harley smiled bright again taking Pam's hands.

“That's amazing Pammy, you finally get to do something to help this city! Oh speaking of plants I picked something up today before I left school.”

She let go of Pam's hands long enough to dig in her bag then pulled out a brochure and a paper looking them over then smiling nervously as she lifted her eyes to meet Pam's green ones.

“A new program just opened up at the university, a plant science program and a botany program too, they take trips to the botanical garden and all kinds of stuff. I know you said you wouldn't go back to Seattle to take your degrees farther so when I saw this I thought maybe you'd be interested.”

She handed over the papers in her hand and Pam looked them over, the brochure had dates for the enrollment applications to be returned and described the basics of the classes. A small smile crossed Pam's lips as she kissed Harley's cheek.

“Thank you sweet pea, I'll look into it when we get home.”

Harley nodded before both turned to Selina as her phone began to go off, the dark haired woman pulled it from her purse and looked at the ID before sighing and answering it.

“Hello?”

She waited a second her green eyes searching the open air as she listened to the person on the other end before nodding once.

“This is she.”

She listened again and slowly her eyes found a focus point in an arrangement of wildflowers for half a second before darting to Pam and Harley, though the blonde seemed to be wrapped up in looking over the brochure she'd given Pam mumbling about maybe taking a class or two herself, then quickly away seeing the redhead watching she before she turned her back her voice turning a little softer she she next spoke.

“No of course I understand, yes thank you for calling.”

She hung up the phone slipping it back into her purse but kept her back to the other two for a long moment taking a deep breath before turning back a slight smile on her lips.

“Sorry to cut the fun short girls but that was work and I'm needed back at the office, I'll get in contact with you about the park as soon as Bruce signs the papers. And congrats on the internship Harl, just be careful some of those people are real messed up.”

Pam and Harley watched as Selina was out the door before they could even say good-bye before sharing a look. A small smirk crossed Harley's lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ya think her and Bruce ever do it in his office?”

Harley started laughing as Pam's cheeks flared red, most likely at the visual image that simple joke caused, before leering at her wife.

“Harley! Not the kind of thing I want to think about my best friend and her husband!”

Near the end of her statement Pam started chuckling too Harley's laugh too infectious to not make her laugh but she slowly trailed off thinking about how Selina had suddenly acted spooked by the phone call. Harley noticed Pam's laughs die away and looked at her mirroring the redhead's worried look.

“What's wrong Pammy?”

Pam looked at the door as if she could still see Selina leaving.

“I don't know Harl but didn't she seem a little spooked by that call?”

Harley's brows furrowed as she nodded then quickly shook her head like she couldn't decide her answer.

“Who knows, she said it was work, besides its Selina her moods are as unpredictable as a cornered stray cat with no claws.”

Pam was about to argue that those actions would be obvious but decided against it, Harley was probably right knowing Selina she probably was worried about getting caught taking a long lunch or something, just because she was the big boss’ wife didn't exactly protect her from being fired, she let the topic drop as the gardening club came in for their weekly supplies. The next week passed smoothly enough, Pam had agreed to take a botany class and a plant science class every other day at the college and as far as Harley could tell the redhead was loving it and was really excelling at both classes seeing as the talk of the new student heading for top of the class was everywhere. Pam's days not spent in class were dedicated mostly to helping the reconstruction of Thompkins park with a group of about 20 or so volunteers, Bruce even came by from time to time to help out or check how things were going but Selina was never anywhere to be found.

Pam was currently in the park helping plant new tree saplings along the new walking path paved just days before. After covering the little tree’s roots with a special blend soil Pam leaned back on her haunches smiling as she brushed the soil from her hands onto the thighs of her jeans as she examined her work. The sound of footsteps on the walking path made her look up slightly confused, the path wasn't open just yet at least not in the part of the park the group was working in and it was only herself and a couple other volunteers working for a Saturday morning. As she looked down the path she could see Bruce walking and examining the already finished work but he wasn't alone judging by the way he seemed to be speaking, the sun was making it hard for Pam to see exactly who was with the billionaire but with a shrug she pushed it off figuring he was talking to the press again about the project and went about gently examining the saplings leaves humming softly to herself.

“A lot of this work wouldn't be possible without the kind donation of plants and hours of time from the owner of Ivy's Garden, she's really one of the most devoted volunteers on the project, here she is now in fact. Pamela if you have a second there's someone I'd like you to meet.”

Pam raised her green eyes from checking over the sapling to find Bruce standing on the path in front of her dressed more for work at the company than helping with the project but she smiled regardless as she started to stand up as he continued.

“This is Dr. Jason Woodrue, news of the project reached Seattle and he thought he might be able to contribute to it.”

Pam felt her blood turn to ice as the name left Bruce’s lips and her head snapped up green eyes meeting the brown eyes that had haunted her late teenage life for years, her heart felt ready to stop in fear and her mind screamed run but her body was frozen in place as Woodrue gave a smile that to Pam was filled with sharp teeth and evil intent. Bruce didn't seem to notice her sudden internal shift as he continued the introduction.

“Dr. Woodrue this is-”

“Pamela Isley, it's been such a long time my dear.”

That got Bruce's attention as he looked at the man beside him but Woodrue’s eyes were locked with Pam's for a moment before they roamed over her taking in the close fit ‘go green’ t-shirt, jeans that were patched with dirt stains in some places, her red hair tied up in a ponytail that draped over her shoulder, and finally her green eyes taking in the fear gleaming in their emerald depths.

“You two know each other?”

Bruce's voice broke Woodrue from his eyeing as he glanced at the man beside him then nodded with a small chuckle.

“Why yes, Pamela here was a student of mine when she was finishing high school just starting college, best in the class a real knack for plant sciences and quite the green thumb.”

Pam gave a shudder letting her eyes squeeze close as she took half a step back ready to either bolt or faint she didn't know because her brain was screaming run but her ears were ringing so loud she didn't hear Bruce calling her name or the wind rushing past her ears. When she forced her eyes open she was looking up at the few grown trees that were still alive in the park as clouds moved lazily past their branches, her body relaxed a little and her chest loosened but slight confusion filled her mind when Bruce came into her line of sight and she was carefully helped into a sitting position.

“Are you okay Pam? You had us worried there for a minute.”

Pam nodded blinking a couple times as she held her head.

“Y-yeah I must have just over worked myself, I'm sorry Bruce.”

Bruce opened his mouth to respond but another voice answered first, a voice that made her blood run cold and fear grip her chest again.

“Maybe you should go home and rest Pamela, you did always push yourself too hard at times.”

Pam's head whipped around to find Woodrue standing a little ways back watching as Bruce helped the redhead stand, fear squeezed Pam's chest harder and she shook her head looking at Bruce.

“I'm sorry Bruce but I have to go, I've got important business to take care of, tell Selina to call me so I know she's alive.”

Without waiting for a response Pam quickly turned and ran from the park and didn't stop until she was back at the apartment where she locked the door hastily with shaking hands her breath coming out in short gasps as her heart raced. Her sudden and loud entrance grabbed Harley's attention at once making her jump up from where she'd been watching tv on the sofa and rush to Pam setting a half eaten bowl of Lucky Charms on the counter as she passed, once she stood before Pam she gently took her face in her hands.

“Pammy what's wrong? You look ready to puke.”

Green eyes met blue and after a few more quick breaths Pam let herself relax a fraction and lean into Harley's touch though the knot in her stomach didn't budge an inch.

“I don't think I could even if my body wanted too, my stomach is one huge knot and my chest is in a vise grip.”

Harley's brows knitted together in worry as she led the redhead to the sofa and sat her down before dashing to the kitchen and started making tea.

“What happened? I thought you were at the park.”

Pam nodded mutely for a minute waiting until Harley came back and handed her a mug with warm water and a floating tea bag, her hands started to shake making her quickly set the mug down she didn't even realize she was crying until Harley brushed tears from her cheeks silently encouraging her to speak.

“Woodrue is here.”

Harley didn't react for a long moment before she sat beside Pam on the couch and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close so her head was on her shoulder.

“Did he try anything?”

Pam shook her head letting her eyes close as she nuzzled the blonde's neck letting her scent relax her further.

“No, he couldn't with Bruce standing right there but I could see it in his eyes he was mentally undressing me.”

Harley lightly kissed her temple rubbi her back.

“It'll be okay, I won't let him near you even if I have to follow you everywhere.”

Pam let herself give a small laugh as her arms wound around Harley's waist, she could feel Harley smile against her forehead.

“Everywhere huh?”

Harley nodded.

“Yep everywhere, no more solo bathroom trips.”

Now that pulled a real laugh from Pam making Harley smile more.

“There's my favorite sound in the world, I promise Pam nothing will happen, he won't lay a hand on you while I'm around and if he does I'll knock him out and let Kitty disembowel him.”

Pam made a content humming sound as she snuggled against Harley finally letting herself relax completely, Harley gently nudged her enough to make them shift so they were both laying on the sofa Pam curled up against her nuzzling her neck. Both were ready to doze off when Pam's phone began to ring making the redhead sigh and the blonde grumble when Pam tried to get up.

“Let it ring, if it's important they'll leave a message.”

Pam was about to consider doing just that but she remembered telling Bruce to have Selina call her so she thought better of it because if she ignored it then the calls would come back to back until the phone was answered. Kissing Harley's cheek Pam got to her feet and went to where her phone was on the floor by the door, she didn't even know she'd dropped it, and picked it up looking at the screen, sure enough Selina’s video call ID was on the screen making her sigh then answer it. When the screen turned to video chat Pam had to blink a couple times at Selina’s appearance, the dark haired woman looked like she hadn't slept at all in about 48 hours with bags under her eyes, she looked pale even for her naturally tanned skin, no makeup whatsoever, her hair was a mess and not in its normal way, and she was lying propped up by at least four pillows in a mess of blankets.

“Good thing I told Bruce to have you call me, you look like the living dead Selina.”

The other woman rolled her eyes shifting her position.

“Yeah yeah I look like hell and I feel like it. Not 100% why I called though, what's this I hear about you fainting then running out in the middle of the park?”

Pam blushed a little as she moved back to the couch and curled up beside Harley the sick feeling in her stomach returning.

“He told you about that did he?”

Selina nodded waiting for an answer.

“Well I was helping plant new trees along the walking path and I hear Bruce talking to someone so I think nothing of it until he comes over and tries to introduce me to who he was talking too…”

Selina raised a brow trying to prompt and answer but when that didn't work she gave a low growl which turned into a coughing fit for a minute.

“It was Woodrue.”

Pam watched as Selina’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned first faint red then about seven shades of green before she dropped the phone and bolting foot steps could be head before a distant slamming door. Pam's brows knitted together as she looked up at Harley who was just as confused, she contemplated ending the call but as her finger hovered over the button Selina picked up the phone again as she settled back into bed.

“Kitty are you okay? I've never seen you so sick before.”

Selina took a deep breath getting her breath back from running and nodded.

“I'm fine just a cold but I'm not the focus here, you are. What the hell is that jackass doing here in Gotham?”

Pam shook her head, more in dismissing Selina's claim but decided to just answer her friend rather than argue.

“Bruce said word about our project reach Seattle and Woodrue thought he might be of some use, Bruce didn't say anymore about why he was there because the subject jumped to how we knew each other and it just went downhill from there.”

Selina nodded leaning back on her array of pillows.

“Right, okay I'll have a talk with Bruce when I next talk to him which should be here in about five minutes when he checks in on me. We’ll get him away from you Pam I promise.”

Pam gave a small smile and a nod before it vanished as Selina began to move like she was going to bolt from bed again but was fighting it.

“Selina you seem really bad, are you sure it's just a cold?”

Selina nodded after a minute returning to leaning on her pillows.

“Yes it's a cold just drop it okay?”

Pam glanced at Harley, who seemed ready to drop the topic if only to keep Selina from getting mad and making herself worse, but Pam wasn't having it just yet.

“Is this what the call last week was about? You know the one that spooked you so bad you ran out of the shop and disappeared for a week?”

Selina shifted uncomfortably avoiding looking at the screen for a long minute before she finally met Pam's eyes.

“Yes okay, this whole damned situation is what it was about...just come over I can't talk about this on the phone.”

Pam opened her mouth to answer but the call was already ended making her close her mouth and look at Harley.

“Feel like a trip?”

Harley nodded seeing the worry in Pam's eyes.

“Yeah let's go see what's wrong with our favorite kitty, maybe take her some chicken noodle soup?”

Pam nodded getting to her feet then helped Harley up. When the pair arrived at Wayne Manor Selina opened the door, much to Alfred’s protesting that she waved off, looking like the living dead as she led Harley and Pam inside and up to her and Bruce's room where she promptly fell into her nest of pillows and blankets.

“So what is it you couldn't talk about on the phone?”

Selina turned her eyes to Pam as the redhead sat on the edge of the bed while Harley sat behind her arms around Pam's waist and head in her shoulder. Selina sighed grabbing her phone from the night stand and quickly looked through it's contents before holding it out to Pam, raising a brow Pam took the device and looked at the screen with Harley peeking over her shoulder. The picture on the screen confused Pam, it just looked like a bunch of black and white and grey and inside a fair sized black pocket was a small grey shape about the size of a jellybean was circled in a white circle. Pam was about to say she didn't understand when Harley made a small squeaking sound looking at the dark haired woman.

“Aww look at the little jelly bean! Congrats kitty!”

Pam looked back at the picture and it hit her like a brick to the face, it was an ultrasound and a fairly early one at that but it was Selina's way of saying without speaking that she was pregnant. A small smile pulled at Pam's lips as she handed the phone back.

“Exactly congratulations Kitty.”

Selina took the phone back and looked at the picture a faint smile on her lips.

“Thank you both, feel lucky you're the first ones besides Bruce I've told.”

Pam smiled watching as Harley moved to Selina’s side and gently placed a hand to her forehead.

“So is this morning sickness or do you really have a cold?”

Selina rolled her eyes but didn't push the blonde away as she tossed her phone onto one of the pillows around her.

“I do have a cold, little bugger weakened my immune system but thankfully it's not dangerous to it just a pain in the ass because I can't really take anything.”

Harley's lips formed an ‘o’ as she nodded before smiling as she moved back to Pam laying out on the foot of her bed resting her head on the redhead's lap as she shifted to sit more on the bed.

“So how did Bruce react?”

Selina looked at her black painted nails for a moment before meeting Pam's eyes.

“He got kinda mad at first, I was supposed to be on birth control but you know me I forget it more than I remember it, but after an hour or so he came around now he doesn't leave me alone without checking on me every hour.”

Pam reached out and took her friend's hand earning a small smile as she gave one of her own.

“At least he's okay with it now, even if he wasn't me and Harley would support you even when you're nine months pregnant and trying to wear your skinny jeans.”

Pam smirked as Selina made a shocked face then started laughing throwing a pillow at the redhead and managing to hit both her and Harley.

“You've turned cruel Ivy! I swear Harley is a bad influence on you.”

With that all three women laughed, well after Harley finished pouting all troubles momentarily forgotten.


	14. 14: Time, Love & Fried Green Tomatoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! Sorry ahead of time this chapter is a little shorter but I got a pair of ideas I am excited to put into place in the next chapter but I'm not gonna tell what they are so you're just gonna have to wait so enjoy that suspense! I'm also sorry for the length of time it took to update again as you guys can tell I got side tracked by two other story one shots (the BatCat one was actually supposed to be an opening for the latest chapter of Roses and Diamonds) but I'm hoping the next intsalment of this story will come quicker. One last thing anyone that recognizes the movie and can name it gets a cookie! Have fun and enjoy reading!

After learning Selina’s little secret Pam had taken a little time off from helping with the park project, or at least on sight work, to spend with her friend and Harley while the issue with Woodrue was sorted out and oddly as it turned out while Pam was gone from Seattle the ex-professor had gained himself a decent sized wrap sheet of sexual assault charges with minors and non-minors alike so it didn't take much to bring Bruce to turn him away and put measures in place that he couldn't get involved in the project or near Pam and the other two.

It was one of the afternoons Pam was taking a break from the project when she didn't have class but Harley did and when the blonde walked in the door a new but oddly comforting scent filled her nose and the sound of Pam humming some tune along with the tv reached her ears making her raise an eyebrow as she kicked her shoes off and set her bag aside.

“Pammy?”

Pam stopped humming but Harley could hear the tune continue on the tv as if on loop.

“In the kitchen sunshine.”

Harley made her way into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway her eyes widening a bit at what she was faced with. Pam stood in front of the stove in a pale yellow dress that was almost white, reached her knees and had tank top sleeves, her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a strip of white lace, and tied around her waist and neck to protect the front of the dress was an apron with small flowers all over it, she looked like she just stepped off the cover of a 50’s ‘Better Homes and Gardens’ magazine. The redhead smiled glancing over her shoulder revealing she had a bit of batter on her cheek but she didn't seem to mind it.

“Welcome home sweet pea.”

Harley mentally shook herself and walked over wrapping her arms around Pam's waist, after gently wiping off the splatter on Pam's cheek, resting her chin on her shoulder shifting her hands as the redhead warned her about the hot cast iron skillet in front of her before kissing her cheek.

“Thank you, what exactly are you up to and what smells so amazing?”

Pam chuckled gently nudging the blonde back a step before grabbing a plate and transferring the objects in the skillet onto it before turning off the stove and turning to face her wife holding the plate. Harley's cerulean eyes looked over the plate and her eyebrow raised in silent question as she looked at the golden fried disk shapes on the plate making Pam smirk.

“Go on try one, they won't make you sick I promise.”

Harley rolled her eyes but never the less took one of the offered snacks and after a second of hesitation bit into it. Pam smiled as Harley's eyes went wide and a hum slipped past her lips before she swallowed smiling brightly.

“These are amazing Pammy! What are they?”

Pam chuckled watching as the blonde quickly ate the one she was holding then took another one before Pam walked away carrying the plate to the living room.

“Fried green tomatoes, a southern classic and an amazing snack, a perfect pairing with the movie I was going to watch.”

Harley smiled and happily sat beside the redhead on the couch as she pressed play on the DVD player remote before Harley could see the movie title.

“What're we watchin’?”

Pam settled in holding Harley close to her as the Universal Studios logo played.

“One of my favorite movies ever, it's about a 1980’s housewife and an old woman who shares the story of a pair of girls that become really good friends during the 1930’s and open a café together, it's a really good movie.”

Harley nodded eyes fixed on the tv as it started and she munched on one of the tomatoes making Pam smile and kiss her head before turning her attention to the movie. When the movie was over and the fried green tomatoes mostly gone Pam looked down at Harley snuggled against her chest and smiled seeing a smile on the blonde's lips.

“Well what did you think sweet pea?”

Harley turned her blue eyes up to meet green before moving so she was now straddling Pam's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I thought a couple things.”

Pam rested her hands on Harley's waist raising an eyebrow.

“Is that so? Care to share them?”

Harley chuckled leaning down and stole a quick kiss earning a small purr from the redhead.

“Well firstly it just shows me that at the end of the day you are a little southern belle.”

Pam gave a small laugh as she nuzzled Harley's shoulder.

“I thought we already figured that out honey bee.”

Harley gave a small shudder and whimper as Pam's breath tickled her neck and her words dripped in the southern tone she only used on occasion.

“We did but I was just confermin’ it.”

Pam smirked as Harley's voice squeaked a little but she let the blonde continue with her thoughts on the movie.

“Second, how exactly did that not turn into a movie about a lesbian couple? I mean anyone can see Ruth and Idgie clearly really loved each other past the sisters/best friends thing everyone is suppose to see.”

Pam nodded her agreement between light kisses on the blonde's shoulder earning a breathy giggle before she continued.

“And...uh crap I forgot.”

Pam's smirk turned victorious as she pulled away from her wife's neck to meet her favorite blue eyes making Harley give a small whine then a laugh.

“You made me forget Pam-a-lamb.”

Pam moved her hands to the small of Harley's back slipping easily under her shirt drawing a shudder from the blonde.

“Me? Why I'd never make ya forget somethin’ honeysuckle.”

Harley blushed red her eyes locked with Pam's before she claimed her lips.

“Damn you and that accent. Shut up and kiss me already.”

Pam chuckled but quickly returned the kiss holding Harley close against her earning a satisfied and happy sound between a moan and a purr from Harley. Later in the afternoon Pam was humming to herself as she watered the little house plants that dotted the apartment while Harley did whatever she was doing on the redhead's laptop when suddenly the blonde switched her sitting position so her feet were on the floor and not dangling over the arm of the couch.

“Ya got an email Pammy.”

Pam looked over her shoulder at the blonde as she paused in heading for the plants on the fire escape sill.

“Who's it from?”

Harley quickly looked at the sender name and raised a brow.

“From Bruce and Selina.”

Pam's brows knitted together as she walked over and leaned on the back of the couch as Harley opened the email, she knew she really didn't need Pam's promotion when they were from Selina or the school but she waited anyway. Once the email was open Pam's green eyes quickly scanned over the words her jaw slowly dropping as she took in the details.

“They have got to be kidding.”

Harley blinked looking up at Pam, she'd only finished the first half of the paragraph which explained situations Bruce got roped into with work and Selina being too down with morning sickness.

“What? You're the speed reader so just tell me.”

Pam let herself chuckle at Harley's comment and place a kiss to her head before speaking.

“They say since Bruce got tied up at work and Selina is sick as a dog with morning sickness they can't take a preplanned mini vacation to Hawaii and they don't want the tickets to go to waste so they are giving them to us.”

Harley's eyes widened as she opened the attachments and sure enough there were plane ticket vouchers and the papers that needed to be shown to change everything to their names.

“Holy crow are they serious?! Three days and two nights all paid for and exclusive at a private resort?!”

Pam shook her head still not wanting to believe it especially since Selina was involved and it wouldn't be the first time the other woman had pulled this kind of prank.

“I don't know Harl it all looks real, maybe I should call Selina and make sure.”

Harley was about to open her mouth to agree but she was beat by Pam's phone chiming with a new message, the redhead grabbed it out of her back pocket looking at the ID.

“Speak of the devil.”

Harley set the laptop aside and switched her position so she was on her knees facing the back of the couch looking at Pam's phone screen as the redhead opened the message.

‘How'd you like your birthday present?’

Pam glanced at Harley, at least now they had a better idea that the tickets and all expenses paid trip was real.

‘It's a bit much and besides my birthday isn't for two months yet.’

Another glance at Harley revealed that the blonde seemed to be lost in her own head making Pam chuckle and kiss her cheek bringing her back and earning a smile.

‘I know but the tickets wouldn't be any good then besides like Bruce said we can't go anymore so why let it go to waste, I'm sure you and Harl could use the get away aren't those big tests coming up?’

Harley groaned resting her forehead against the couch at the reminder of midterms making Pam sigh and gently pet her hair.

“Well sweet pea what do you say? Feel like a vacation?”

Harley perked up at once smiling brightly as she jumped up.

“I'll start packing!”

Pam chuckled shaking her head as she watched the blonde bound into the bedroom singing some off key song about vacation before sighing shaking her head.

‘Thank you Kitty, and thank Bruce for us.’

Once the message was sent she put her phone away and followed after Harley to the bedroom to set about packing her own bags. After a day of Harley bouncing around all excited and a fairly long plane trip Pam and Harley found themselves sunbathing in pool side lounge chairs at a private resort, it was wonderful because they were guests of ‘Mr. and Mrs. Wayne’ they were getting nothing short of the best treatment which included free access to the amenities and VIP areas, Harley said the full body massages were heaven sent but Pam was apprehensive of unfamiliar hands on her so she settled for the mud bath and warm saltwater soak and watching Harley squirm away from a seaweed wrap. All in all it was a peaceful and relaxing trip.

The last day around sunset Pam sat on a beach towel watching Harley hunt for seashells mumbling a tongue twister as she went, Pam smiled looking out at the sunset heaving a small sigh before giving a gentle smile looking back at the blonde.

“Come here sweet pea.”

Almost like a puppy Harley looked up and dropped what had her previous attention, literally dropped the small child's sand bucket of shells and other beat her treasures, and made her way over smiling. Pam held out her arms and without further encouragement Harley sat down between her wife's legs leaning back so her back was to her chest feeling warm and safe as arms wrapped around her. They sat quietly watching the sunset until the sky was inky shades of purple, navy and black the silvery moon just starting to emerge from the sea line when Harley finally spoke.

“I hate vacations.”

Pam blinked surprised as she felt Harley's hands lightly stroke her arms.

“What do you mean Harl?”

Harley leaned back into Pam's shoulder eyes watching as stars began to twinkle in the sky and the moon slowly rose.

“I hate vacations because they always have to end, Pammy this vacation has been amazing and I don't mean because of the resort or the sun or any of that, this vacation would have been perfect if we hadn't even left Gotham as long as I'm with you.”

Pam felt her heart melt and she held the blonde closer kissing her cheek.

“I know what you mean sweetie, when I was a kid I'd take trips from Seattle to the northern part of California to spend a few weeks of summer with my aunt, she lives in this adorable little beach house with no neighbors or noisy streets and there's a light house down the coast it was beautiful and I hated leaving and going back home. Maybe you're right vacations aren't fun when they end.”

Harley's lips quirked into a small smile imagining a little house on the shore line like she'd see in paintings and pictures hanging on walls.

“Sounds like a pretty place to see Pammy.”

Pam chuckled kissing her head then sighing softly.

“I haven't talked to my aunt in about 3 years, after what happened with Woodrue I pulled away from everyone too much to even consider going to her and then I came to Gotham, maybe I'll write her when we get back and we can arrange a trip.”

Harley smiled snuggling back against Pam letting out a soft happy sigh as she tilted her head back to look up at the redhead.

“I love you.”

Pam smiled as she looked down at Harley captivated by the way her cerulean eyes caught the twinkling stars and seemed to make their own.

“I love you too.”

With that she placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips earning a smile and a return kiss just as soft and sweet. Upon the return to Gotham Pam did as she said and wrote her aunt, and surprised Harley because it was a handwritten letter the she actually mailed, before helping Harley cram for midterms. Pam had to admit the final tests were surprisingly challenging even for her but she managed to pass with a fair score and Harley passed with very high marks, almost the highest in the class, just further securing her internship at Arkham later in the summer.


	15. 15: Good Things Come From Bad Situations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the long wait babies! I got side tracked by life and planning ahead for this story!! There's a little twist in this chapter let's see who spots it! There is also a movie refrance in the form of descriptions let's see who can see that as well (hint: it's a new movie and has to do with oceans) cookies go to anyone that gets them but only one cookie per correct answer! I hope you all enjoy this chapter I actually had fun playing with the ideas in it and I'm having fun planing how it will effect later chapters! So please read, enjoy and leave thoughts!!

Selina sat nervously on her side of the bed she and Bruce shared leg bouncing impatiently as she held her phone to her ear, eyes shifting around in case Bruce came back, despite the fact she knew he'd already left for work nearly an hour ago, as she waited for the call to be picked up. It felt like she'd been listening to the ringing tone for hours making her growl and get to her feet to start pacing. Finally the line picked up making her let out another growl.

“Finally Pamela!! Took you for freaking ever to answer!!”

There was confused hesitation on the other end of the line before the sound of muffled talking sounded followed by Pam's angry voice.

“What the hell Selina? You just scared the piss out of Harley.”

Selina opened her mouth to pass that issue but curiosity won out.

“Why did she answer your phone?”

Pam sighed clearly more calm than before she spoke.

“My hands were covered with soil or did you forget I have a shop to run, it's only been a month since you came around? What's so important you get mad at me for not answering right away?”

Selina felt her chest tighten as she sat on the windowsill bench her free hand resting on her abdomen.

“I'm having a panic attack Pam.”

There was the distant sound of Pam telling Harley to flip the shop sign to closed.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Selina nodded despite knowing the redhead couldn't see.

“Physically I'm fine but...could you two come over like ASAP?”

There was more background noise and the sound of a car door closing.

“Already in the way, we’ll be there in a few.”

Selina nodded again as Pam hung up before setting her phone aside and starting to pace again. Awhile later Pam and Harley arrived quickly finding the bedroom where Selina was pacing ready to chew a hole in her lip.

“What's up miss kitty, you and the baby okay?”

Selina suddenly looked scared chewing her lip with enough strength it was a wonder the skin didn't break open. Pam adopted her worried expression going to the other woman gently gripping her arms.

“Did something happen? Did you...did you lose it?”

Selina’s eyes went wide and she shook her head.

“No, god no! Thankfully it's not that but...well it's less painful to show you than say, I still can't bring myself to believe it.”

Pam and Harley shared a look as the dark haired woman walked to the bedside table and pulled something from the drawer bringing it back to the pair and handing it over. Pam took the photo she quickly recognized as an ultrasound but unlike the last one Selina had showed them with one baby there were now two, Selina held her slightly showing stomach watching and waiting for their reaction. Harley who was peeking over Pam's arm was the first to smile and speak up beaming at the mother to be.

“It's a littler! This is great Kitty!”

Selina relaxed a little her green eyes turning to Pam watching her closely. The redhead gave a soft smile emerald eyes met emerald eyes with a silent form of communication Harley didn't quite get.

“It is great Selina, I take it Bruce doesn't know?”

Selina shook her head looking at her feet bringing her free hand up to brush across her eyes leaving Harley confused but she kept quiet hoping something would be unveiled.

“When did you find out?”

Selina lifted her head to meet Harley's blue eyes a small smile pulling at her lips.

“A couple weeks ago, kinda why I've been a recluse I guess trying to accept it.”

Harley nodded taking the ultrasound as Pam handed it to her before going to Selina.

“It's just like before, he might be a little upset but he'll come around and if he doesn't we will be here for you, right Harl?”

Harley nodded walking over smiling again as she handed the pictures over.

“Righty-o Pammy, we’ll always be here for you Kitty no matter what, we’s friends for a reason.”

Pam cracked a smile and Selina gave a light laugh at Harley's choice in words and the slip of her New York accent. Seeing she'd got reactions Harley smiled brighter and Pam swore if the blonde had a tail it'd be wagging like mad. After a moment Selina's smile faded and she held her middle a little more tenderly like she was cradling it.

“What if...what if I'm not a good mother? I wasn't like other little girls I didn't play with dolls and want to be just like mommy, babies repulsed me anytime I got within 10 feet until I was 19 and my cousin had her baby even then I stayed at a distance.”

Pam and Harley shared a look, the redhead looking a little more knowledged in the worry behind the fear.

“That's how every new mom feels, they all worry they aren't doing good enough, but Selina I know you better than anyone and if those instincts you've got really work you'll be a natural mother, I mean how many woman can be sound asleep practically dead to the world and wake up hearing the slightest out of place sound? Or have fast enough reflexes to catch something before it hits the floor without looking away from the morning paper?”

Selina met Pam's eyes worry still clear in her green irises.

“But there's plenty I can't do, I can't cook a decent meal to save my hide, I hate cleaning and I can't even keep a houseplant alive.”

Harley glanced at the potted orchid on the dresser, it was wilting but it wasn't anything a little light and water wouldn't fix. She looked back at Selina and gently gripped her shoulder.

“Hey all those things are teachable but like Pam said, all new mothers feel not good enough, but you know what as the months go on and those little ones grow and drive you nuts playing footsie in there then eventually when they are born and you hold them for the first time you'll be hooked, you'll love them so much you'll want only the best for them but know that even when it seems like it's not enough just remember that they are here and alive because of you and they are safe and loved because they have you that's all the babies care, someone loves them.”

Selina was left speechless as she looked at Harley tears gleaming in her eyes making the blonde fight a small smirk, there really was a first time for everything, before the dark haired woman quickly whipped her eyes nodding.

“Okay, if you say so.”

Pam and Harley shared a smile the mood lifting again as the trio moved to the living room to visit. After a few hours Pam and Harley left to let Selina rest, Pam was driving this time and Harley was lounging in the passenger seat of the green volkswagen beetle watching the clouds outside the window. Finally the question in her head found its way to her mouth.

“Selina wasn't freaked out just because she's having twins and Bruce doesn't know was she?”

Pam glanced at Harley her mouth set in a thin line as if she was mentally arguing before finally she sighed and turned the car heading away from town opting instead for the less busy streets of the outskirts.

“No she wasn't worried solely because Bruce doesn't know but she is worried about having twins.”

Harley sat up a little straighter sensing a little backstory as Pam watched the road.

“Twins actually run in her family, her mother was one so was her father and Selina herself was supposed to be.”

Pam paused and Harley's brows knitted together.

“But?”

Pam glanced at the blonde taking the prompt.

“But her mother went into early labor, 7 and a half months along, Selina lived but her brother didn't the doctors were actually surprised Selina lived and was completely normal for being so early. But that wasn't the only time it happened.”

Harley lifted her blue eyes back to Pam but the redhead was watching the road.

“These aren't her first?”

Pam blinked and a faint smile crossed her lips.

“No they are but she was supposed to be a big sister when she was 7, twins again but this time her mother miscarried just two months into the pregnancy. Her family called it the twin curse because her aunt was the same way about three times.”

Harley felt her chest tighten, she was a little sister herself and she'd seen her older sister Haylie go through pregnancy scares then when she got married at 20, Harley was only 15, and got pregnant a few months later then lost the baby just weeks later. She'd seen how it hurt her sister to loose just one she didn't want to imagine two. She shook her head against a shudder that ran through her, clearly Pam either saw it or felt it because she reached over with one hand and rested it on Harley's knee.

“It's okay, Selina's rose against expectations her whole life and this one won't be any different but if it is we’ll be her support cause she'd hate Bruce for awhile then he'd become support too.”

Harley nodded resting her hand over Pam's looking out the window as they headed back for home. Upon arriving at the apartment door Pam's brow furrowed finding two envelopes leaned against the door on the welcome mat Harley instead they buy, glancing behind her she saw Harley talking to a neighbor, an older woman with a wiener dog they sometimes dog sat for when her grandson couldn't, before reaching down and lifting the letters looking over the writing on the fronts while her other hand unlocked the door with ease. The top letter displayed her own perfect cursive writing spelling out her aunt’s name and address but it was partly covered by a red stamp that read ‘return to sender’ in all caps. Raising an eyebrow she opened the door in time for Harley to narrowly miss walking into it, because she was saying goodbye to the stubby legged dog as its owner carried it down the stairs, before switching letters and following her wife into the apartment closing the door with her foot.

On the front of the second letter in smooth black letters read simply ‘Miss Pamela Lillian Isley’ and her address, no return address or name. Brows furrowed she turned the letter over and opened it slipping out the paper inside and opening it her eyes making quick work of the writing while her thumb held a pink paper out of the way. Harley still unaware went to the kitchen kicking her shoes off to the side.

“Want a snack Pammy?”

Pam didn't answer as she read the letter in her hands for a second, third, fourth time her eyes darting to the pink paper her other hand was now holding. Upon not getting an answer Harley came back into the room brows creased in worry as she took in the sight of the redhead just standing by the door holding a paper close to her face, more in the ‘this can’t be real’ way rather than the ‘I'm blind at reading without my glasses’ kind of way.

“Pam-a-lamb? What's wrong? What's it say?”

Finally the blonde's words reach Pam and she lowered the letter ready green eyes met worried cerulean eyes as she worked to make her mouth say the words she'd read almost six times now.

“M-My aunt died a month ago….mom never told me...she died and…”

Her words trailed off as Harley walked over the pulled her wife into a hug, which she quickly returned hiding her face in the blonde's hair.

“She died but she left me something.”

Harley waited a minute for Pam to stop shaking before pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

“What was it?”

Pam took a breath to calm herself looking at the pink slip over, all it really told her was that she needed to get in touch with a man named ‘Albert Rowens’ at an office number as soon as she was able.

“I don't know I'm supposed to call and find out.”

Harley gently whipped her cheeks.

“But there's something you want to do first, I can see it.”

Pam was confused for a second then gave a small smile making Harley smile.

“How'd you know I wanted to call my mother and tell her off for not telling me?”

Harley chuckled stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers.

“You're my wife, I can always tell when something is bugging you or buzzing around that head of yours.”

Pam rolled her eyes but kissed the blonde's forehead.

“And that's one more reason I love you.”

Harley smiled cupping Pam's face in both hands and placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Lets save the yelling at your mother for later and take care of this first yeah? Might be important.”

Pam nodded returning the kiss then letting Harley pull away and walk back to the kitchen. As soon as Harley was out of arm's reach Pam felt a knot form in her stomach and tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped her eyes and moved to the couch sitting down as she took out her phone looking over the pink info sheet.

“Any idea what it is?”

Pam looked up from dialing as Harley entered the room and sat on the couch munching on a celery stick smothered in peanut butter and raisins, Pam shook her head going back to dialing.

“Not a clue, knowing my aunt it's probably her chinaware or Dutch plates.”

Harley raised an eyebrow chewing a bite of her snack as Pam held the phone to her ear.

“Ain't those the white plates with the blue pictures on them?”

Pam chuckled nodding.

“Yes sweet pea, my aunt had a huge collection of them now hush.”

Harley smirked finishing her snack then moving to lightly sit in the redheads lap earning a small huff and a smile as Pam's free arm wrapped around her waist and she placed a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. The call picked up making Pam pull away enough to rest her chin on Harley's shoulder.

“‘Office of Albert Rowens, how can I help you?”

Pam took a breath through her nose to calm herself.

“This is Pamela Isley, I received a letter from you in my mail along with a letter posted to my aunt Bridget Ross.”

Harley leaned on Pam turning her attention to the tv for the time being until her wife reached the more interesting points of conversation.

“Ahh yes miss Isley-”

“Mrs. Isley-Quinzel actually Mr. Rowans.”

There was a seconds hesitation that led Pam to believe the man was changing her name on some kind of file or paper.

“My apologies Mrs. Isley, I also offer my condolences for your loss, I heard from many of Bridget’s friends that you were fairly close to her.”

Pam nodded then remembered the man couldn't see and made her reply verbal.

“Yes fairly close, though I haven't seen her in a time but I was grateful for the summers I spent with her. I see here she left me something behind?”

The man on the other line shuffled around for a minute and Pam smiled rolling her eyes as Harley shifted to straddle her lap becoming interested in the conversation making Pam smile and put the phone on speaker.

“Yes she did, of course you'll have to come to the office to sign the paperwork to become owner of the residence-”

“Wait residence? What residence?”

Another moment of hesitation and the faint sound of papers moving.

“Y-yes Mrs. Isley the residence, your aunt had a two bedroom one and a half bath on the shore of Pebble Beach in Northern California, is this correct?”

Pam looked at Harley who also had a baffled look in her blue eyes.

“Y-yes she did that's where she lived.”

There was the faint scratching of a pen on paper.

“Then I see no issue unless of course you don't wish to inherit the property in which case it I'll be demolished.”

Pam's emerald eyes became worried with a touch of panic.

“Demolished? Why on earth would that happen to the house if I don't take it?”

“Because Mrs. Isley no one wants to live in the area any longer, the house is the last one in the location at all people want the beaches with more warm weather and sunny days like Florida or Southern California.”

Pam's eyes focused on Harley's, she didn't need to ask to know the blonde wasn't okay with moving that far away from Gotham her parents were here, heck they had a dinner date with them planned for the weekend, and Selina was here with Bruce and soon the babies, not to mention their other friends. But she didn't want to let the house she'd spent her childhood summers in be torn down just because no one wanted to live there.

“Well this does pose a problem, my spouse and I can't leave where we live now we have a life established here but it would break my heart to let that house be torn down…”

Pam trailed off unsure of what to suggest, in her silence Mr. Rowens spoke up with an idea.

“Why not make it a vacation home? Your aunt already set up payments to cover the house for a few years and if you decide to you can clean it up and rent it out for the time you won't be using it.”

Pam lifted her eyes to meet Harley's wide blue cerulean pools, she had promised she'd take her there to see the sea and the beach where she'd played as a girl and it seemed like a golden solution so the house wouldn't be taken down. Pam nodded making Harley give a face splitting grin and a small squirm of joy pulling a smile to Pam's lips as she spoke.

“Yes that sounds perfect, will I still need to sign papers in person?”

Mr. Rowens cleared his throat but it seemed more directed somewhere else than Pam.

“Yes Mrs. Isley you will and preferably as soon as possible, the sooner you sign the papers the sooner we can have you listed as owner and you'll be free to do as you wish with the house.”

Pam smiled softly and placed a light kiss to Harley's cheek.

“Very well let me make a few plans and find a workable date and I will fly out.”

Mr. Rowens had a smile in his voice when he next spoke.

“Very well Mrs. Isley be sure to contact the office and let me know when you will be stopping by. Once again my condolences.”

Pam nodded giving a small sigh as Harley cuddled close to her kissing her jaw happily.

“Thank you Mr. Rowens.”

With that both hung up and Pam set her phone aside placing both hands ok Harley's hips raising a brow at her.

“You seem happy about this sweet pea.”

Harley gave a small smile nuzzling her nose against the redheads jaw earning a small eye roll but arms wrapping around her keeping her in place.

“Course I'm happy, I mean it stinks your aunt died but Pammy we have a beach front vacation home! We can go whenever we want!”

Pam chuckled shifting Harley enough to look in her eyes.

“Whenever we have time you mean, we have responsibilities too sunflower.”

Harley nodded still smiling.

“I know but still it's the idea, and we can invite Kitty and Bruce and the babies too! Just think a beach front sunset break from school and the shop…”

The blonde's words trailed off as she mentioned the shop and seen a shift in the redhead’s eyes, the happiness left them and her smile fell a little. The blonde shifted bringing her hands up to cup her wife's cheeks and meet her eyes.

“Pammy is something wrong?”

Pam opened her mouth to say it was nothing but Harley's blue eyes were digging into her like claws and she knew she couldn't lie to her.

“I-I'm considering leaving the shop sweet pea.”

Harley's eyes widened.

“W-What do you mean? If you close Ivy’s then what are ya gonna do with yourself? Ya don't have that many classes to be a full time student and the Thompkins Park project is finished for now, ya gonna turn into a stay at home wife?”

Pam gave a half hearted chuckle shaking her head.

“God no I'd go nuts staying home all day, no sweet pea actually I'd be working in a lab, Star Labs to be exact.”

Harley's eyes widened in awe.

“When...how?”

Pam chuckled a little lighter this time resting her forehead on Harley's.

“Earlier when you were in the bathroom Selina told me Bruce was going to offer me a job as a lead plant expert at Star labs, I'd be working along some of the brightest botanical minds Gotham can offer to help save the earth.”

A smile played on the blonde's lips a proud one but her eyes were tinged with sadness as well.

“That's amazing Pam-a-lamb really.”

Pam gently nuzzled their noses together before meeting the blonde's eyes.

“But?”

Taking the prompt Harley moved her hands to the redhead’s shoulders her eyes dropping to suddenly examine the yellow green pattern of Pam's shirt.

“But if you sell the shop you sell our memories, we met there Pammy it's special.”

Pam gave a small smile tucking nod bangs behind Harley's ear.

“If we sell the shop sweet pea we aren't getting rid of anything, we still have the memories.”

A tear trickled down Harley's cheek as she stubbornly shook her head.

“We’ll forget things, the smell of soil and new plants and blooming flowers, the way Selina always walks the long way around when you're watering flowers, the chime of the bell when ever someone comes in...the day I stopped outside the window and met the most amazing woman in the world that I get to call mine!”

Pam held her close as the blonde hid her face in her shoulder.

“No we won't Harl, we won't forget anything because we still have them not in the shop itself but with us.”

Harley stayed quiet not quite understanding but straightened up as Pam encouraged her too then watching as she took their necklaces and carefully joined them. As soon as they were connected a familiar warmth spread through them both before their sight was replaced with the view inside the shop, they could smell fresh poured soil and blooming flowers and water from watering each plant, the rare sun filtered in the large display windows making the leaves of plants on display shine with water and healthy chlorophyll filled leaves, the faint sound of the bell rang now and again in the background along with the occasional sound of laughter and talking. Slowly the view moved as if someone was walking through the shop through the shelves and rows of flowers and plants until they reached the end of the isle near the door then it was like a third person view of a very special moment. Pam was standing in the display window smelling the yellow daffodils and Harley was standing outside looking blown away. Like someone pushed play the scene turned into their first meeting then rolled smoothly into a few times Harley had come in the morning with drinks and breakfast from the coffee shop then the afternoon harley came back from her big test and lifted Pam off the floor enough to spin around with her their laughs filling the air before it faded away.

Harley blinked her eyes clear but found she was crying as she looked into Pam's eyes their necklaces falling apart between them. Pam's emerald pools had tears in them too but she was smiling making Harley sniffle a little and lunge forward wrapping her arms around the redhead nuzzling her neck. Of course Pam was going to be sad letting the shop go, she'd started her life in Gotham with that shop and met Harley there she had just as many memories in it as Harley did.

“I know you want to keep the shop Harl but this could be a big step for us, you'll be doing your interning soon and that will turn into a possible job opportunity and between the two of us working we could afford a real house where we could...we could.”

Pam bit her lip her arms tightening around her wife enough for her to notice makin Harley smile softly and pull away enough to meet Pam's green eyes.

“Where we could start a family life?”

Pam nodded a small thankful smile on her lips, this wasn't the first time the pair had discussed starting a little family of their own but they'd come to the conclusion that the apartment they lived in with only one bathroom and only a small spare room barely bigger than a small walk in closet was no place to do it. Harley gently kissed Pam's cheek removing a single tear as she did before smiling softly and nodding.

“Okay Pammy, we can sell the shop.”

Pam smiled before pulling the blonde down in for a kiss which Harley happily returned holding herself close. A few days and dinner with Harley's parents later the pair were standing on the edge of Pebble Beach holding hands as the sea chilled breeze whirled around them. Harley's eyes were wide and child like with fascination as she looked over the beach and neighboring coastline of cliffs and hills, the beach started off as tiny pebbles of all colors and shapes and extended nearly to the waterline before turning into dark brown sand for a couple dozen feet before it reached the dark grey water.

“It's so beautiful Pammy!”

Pam smiled squeezing the blonde's hand as she took a deep breath of sea air memories of running from the road to the water's edge as a girl filling her mind. Felling Harley slip her hand away Pam opened her eyes and smiled seeing Harley had dropped her shoes and bag and was making a mad dash for the water making the redhead chuckle and shake her head following behind carrying the bags and her wife's shoes.

“Careful sweet pea the tide can be strong.”

Harley looked over her shoulder at the warning laughing then squealing a little as the surf came rushing in and reached half way up her legs to her knees the water a little chilly for May. Once the water retreated again she quickly ran back to Pam's side a safe distance away blushing a little as Pam chuckled handing over her shoes. Looking to get away from the topic Harley looked around.

“So where's the house?”

Pam's laughs turned into a smile as she handed over the blonde's duffle bag and gestured up the beach with her head.

“That way a bit, see that little dock over there?”

Harley looked in the direction and spotted the dock that started in the sand and extended a distance into the water where a row boat was tied to one of the posts.

“Yeah the one with the boat?”

Pam nodded starting to walk.

“The house is halfway between here and there just behind that hill.”

Harley nodded again and began following Pam's lead up the beach her attention turning to the surf every now and then as the gulls squawked now and again above the gentle waves. After a few minutes of walking the little house finally came into view pulling another smile from the pair, it was a cute little place in Harley's mind, painted white with a porch out front with a swing facing the ocean, a screen door and a heavy white wood door, navy blue shutters over the windows, one story tall, the roof was made of the same color navy shingles, the top of a tree peeked over the back of the house and the corner of a white fense did as well. Stopping a few feet away from the front porch Pam smiled at the house that looked almost the same from her childhood maybe a little more worn from salt air but still beautiful like the beach house painting people had hanging in their bathrooms or around the house. Harley was the first to step onto the porch setting her bag down and moving to the swing gently tugging the chains testing their strength then smiling as they seemed sturdy before sitting on the swing letting it sway with her.

“It's beautiful here Pammy! I could learn to love this view.”

Pam smiled walking onto the porch and set her bag down but pulled a key from her pocket and opened the screen door her smile growing a little as it creamed the way she remembered it always did and unlocked the heavy door.

“Lets see how you like the inside shall we sunflower?”

Harley nodded getting to her feet and walking over with her bag as Pam opened the door and led her inside. The inside of the house was simple, exposed wood panels walls, time worn but sturdy and smooth ash hardwood floors, the windows were fair sized and Harley could tell didn't have screens meaning when opened they would let in the sea breeze that would gently blow the thin lace curtains around so they looked like they were dancing, a fair sized table with a lace tablecloth sat through the doorway to the right and on the left looked like a living room with a sand colored floor rug with Celtic knot designs for a broader a love seat and a couple cream upholstered chairs but the main attraction of attention was the fair sized fireplace made of white stone.

The sound of running water made her eyes look for the source and realize they were in a kitchen upon finding Pam standing at a farm sink testing the water pressure of the high arch silver faucet. The counter had light blue cabinets and a white top, the back splash looked like some kind of quartz that glimmered faintly in the light that Harley hadn't realized Pam turned on, the above cabinets were the same light blue, a stove that looked a little dated with a gas range was nestled between the counter end and a refrigerator that looked just as dated but well taken care of, an island with the same blue cabinets and white too as the counter was behind Pam holding a vase with a wooden rose in it. 

“Wow it's...its.”

Pam looked at Harley a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah it's a little dated but we can fix it up if you want, aunt Bridget liked her old fashioned things.”

Harley shook her head walking over to Pam smiling as she looked around again noticing the sea shell wind chime in the window and the light one the ceiling made to look like a hanging gas street light.

“No I like it just how it is, it has rustic old world charm.”

Pam chuckled kissing the blonde's cheek taking her hand and leading her through the living room and down a hallway with three doors. Opening the first one they found a bathroom painted a soft yellow with starfish and sea shell wallpaper border in the wall, a bathtub sat against one wall, then the toilet, a counter with two sinks and a fair sized mirror sat across from that with bulb lights above it for extra light. The next door was a bedroom large enough for a twin canopy bed, a dresser, a closet and a reading bench on the window, it was painted a soft peach color with lace curtains on the window and vines on bordering the walls.

“This was my room when I would visit, it had the best view of the beach.”

Harley smiled squeezing Pam's hand as the redhead smiled at the memories before moving to the last door and opening it revealing a large room painted off white with white crown molding, a large queen sized four poster bed with white hangings, pale pearl sheets and comforter topped by a hand stitched green quilt, dark wood nightstands were placed on each side of the bed with matching white lamps that had fish and sand dollar designs on the lamp shades, large windows were either side of the bed, there was a closet on the other side of the door way and a wardrobe between the windows, the hardwood floor was covered by a soft sandy rug that nearly covered the entire floor.

“Wow it's beautiful, your aunt knew how to decorate Pammy.”

Pam chuckled but nodded her agreement walking over to one of the windows and pulling back the curtains before unlocking and opening the window so she could open the shutters.

“Want to see the best part of this room?”

Harley nodded walking over to join the redhead as she pushed open the shutters revealing a large back yard garden lined by a picket fence, in the corner was a tall oak tree and hanging from a branch was a swing made from rope and a thick piece of wood. Harley smiled looking out the window at the garden taking in the growing vegetables and flowers, on one side of the garden near the fence there was a sign in the middle of a row of what looked like carrots that read faintly ‘Pamela’s garden’ in a child's handwriting making Harley smile more.

“Now it's amazing, I can see why you liked it here, it's peaceful, quiet and beautiful.”

Pam nodded before taking Harley's hand as they watched out the window. After a few minutes they decided to open the other windows and let light in and air out the house, as she was opening the kitchen windows Harley noticed a door she hadn't before making her raise a brow, she looked over her shoulder at the living room where Pam was opening windows before biting her lip and opening the door. Once the door was opened she was met with a stepping stone path that she followed and soon came to a wooden stall structure making her brows knit together, carefully she opened the stall like door and looked inside finding what reminded her of a locker room shower but with a pull chain and outside.

“You found the shower.”

Harley jumped whirling around making Pam laugh a little.

“Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.”

The blonde shook her head relaxing and looking back at the shower.

“How come it's outside?”

Pam smiled stepping past Harley and into the shower testing the water by pulling the chain then let it go to stop the water.

“It's an outdoor shower sweet pea, you use it when you've been on the beach all day so you don't track sand into the house.”

Harley's lips formed an ‘o’ as she nodded and stepped inside running her fingers over the wood but pushing as her fingers found groves in the smooth surface making her look. There carved into the wood were 7 lines each with Pam's name beside it and an age, a height chart. Harley smiled looking closer, the tallest line reached her chest and had the number 11 next to it before she looked at Pam a small chuckle leaving her lips seeing the redhead was a deal taller than the mark now by at least three heads. Hearing the chuckle Pam looked over brow raised.

“What's so funny?”

Harley pointed to the tallest mark with a smile.

“Hit your growth spurt kinda late didn't ya Pammy?”

Pam blushed walking over and looking at the mark before wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her close.

“Yeah I didn't get it until I was 15 but ya know what if I hadn't got it at all I'd be about your size.”

Harley smiled wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

“I like ya just how ya are because with this height difference I can do this comfortably.”

As she spoke the blonde tucked her head under Pam's chin giving a happy sigh making Pam chuckle and hold her close.

“I wouldn't have it any different either sweet pea, I love you just how you are.”

Harley smiled kissing Pam's collar bone earning a small purrs and fingers running through her hair.

“I love you too Pam-a-lamb.”


	16. 16: Little Pieces in the Puzzle (Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies, just a quick note here that this chapter is the first part of 3 parts, meaning the next two chapters will be parts 2 and 3 while still being chapters 17 and 18. I hope that doesn't sound confusing but I just felt like you guys should know. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy! And thank you all so much for reading and leaving your beautiful comments!! They are the life blood of this story!

Harley woke up in the morning to the feel of a warm breeze brushing over her back and the smell of the ocean filling her nose while light danced against her eyelids. Slowly she opened her eyes taking a minute to register the unfamiliar sheets under her before a smile crossed her lips seeing Pam still sleeping beside her, red hair spread across the pearlescent pillow case, her lips parted as small sounds of sleep slipped by them, the sun from outside streaming in and catching in her red messy curls making them glow like embers. Inching closer Harley snuggled close to the redhead smiling as Pam's arms wrapped around her at once allowing her to tuck her head under her chin and snuggle closer as her eyes closed again, content where she was Harley began to drift back to sleep the sound of Pam's breathing drowning out another sound.

Just as Harley was about to fall back asleep the bedroom door flew open making her flinch then give a small yelp as suddenly something jumped on the bed in a blur of pale golden yellow, pink and green and a high wind chime voice filled the once still air.

“Momma!! Mommy!! Wake up!! You saided we'd go to the beach and flyed my kite!!”

Harley shifted enough she could see the source of the little voice her blue eyes going wide seeing a little girl of three or four sitting on the foot of the bed with her soft blonde hair in a set of low pigtails, wearing a pink tank top with a little cartoon deer on it and green shorts with white flowers on them, her eyes were blue at first glance but looking closer they were a shade blue darker than Harley's with a faint green ring near the whites of her eyes. Pam shifting beside her made Harley turn her attention to the redhead waiting for her shocked reaction...but it didn't come, instead Pam smiled tucking her hair behind her ears then opening her arms for the girl then smiling brighter as she crawled into them happily.

“We are goin’ ta the beach right momma?”

Harley watched a little confused but also fighting a smile as Pam held the child close and kissed her cheeks earning a giggle and big hug.

“Sure we are sweetheart, after breakfast.”

The girl pouted a little raising her eyes to Harley then reaching out for her, internally Harley was still confused beyond action but externally she lifted the girl into her own lap and held her close kissing her head, making the mental note it had the same strawberry undertone Pam's always did, earning a smile from the girl.

“Can we go soonerer mommy? Pwease?!”

Harley opened her mouth to say they could but a look from Pam as she got out of bed made her words turn into a shy smile then an apologetic look.

“Sorry kiddo momma said after breakfast, besides if ya don't eat first how are you gonna have enough energy to run and get the kite flying?”

The girl pouted for a moment then nodded finally accepting she wasn't getting her way then holding tighter to Harley as she got up.

“Harley.”

The blonde heard her name and looked up expecting Pam to be addressing her from somewhere in the room but her brows knitted together upon seeing the redhead was nowhere in sight.

“Harley?”

Harley looked around again in case she missed the redhead but didn't see her anywhere but suddenly she realized the image around her was fading, the beach house bedroom, the sun shine, the girl in her arms.

“Harley wake up please.”

As the last of the image faded Harley opened her eyes blinking them clear finding herself face to face with a worried Pam. She examined the redhead's face for a moment her brows knitting together.

“Pammy what's wrong?”

Pam gave a small smile moving so she was curled against the blonde her head on her shoulder revealing the dark apartment bedroom.

“You were talking in your sleep again, did you have the dream again?”

Letting out a sigh she didn't know she was holding Harley wrapped her arms around Pam kissing her hair taking in the lingering smell of strawberry shampoo and nodded. Since they had come back from a weekend spent at the beach house Harley had the same recurring dream, the one she'd woken up from thanks to Pam, and even though occasional little things like the girl's hair color or her pajamas or where they were going changed it was always the same everywhere else. Pam nuzzled her wife's collarbone giving her a gentle squeeze which was returned.

“Maybe it's a good sign sunflower, a lot of people believe if you have a dream more than once it's bound to become true.”

Harley gave a small hum of agreement as she buried her nose in Pam's hair and let her eyes slip closed again. Noticing the blonde falling asleep Pam smiled closing her eyes and settling into Harley's hold listening to her breathing even out before following close behind.

XxXxXx

The next few weeks seemed to pass at a blur then a crawl, after talking with Bruce and accepting the job at Star Labs Pam was happy to tell Harley that the flower shop would stay ready to open should Pam ever want to return to it. A week after Pam started at the lab Harley began her internship shadowing with Joan at Arkham hospital, the morning of Harley's first day Pam had to smile around the worry knotting her stomach as the blonde entered the kitchen wearing a red button down, a black pencil skirt, a pair of glasses Pam knew she only wore when she didn't want to bother with contacts or look smart, black heels and her blonde hair tied back in a braided bun.

“How do I look Pammy? Smart?”

Pam chuckled setting the lunch she’d packed for her wife, a peanut butter sandwich with banana slices and honey on it and no crust with orange juice and a little something sweet in the form of a chocolate cupcake, on the counter leaning beside it.

“Very smart Dr. Quinzel.”

The blonde beamed at the compliment skipping over and stealing a quick kiss.

“Well thank ya Dr. Isley-Quinzel.”

Pam rolled her eyes at the title, she was still getting used to it even after having finished her courses and earning her degrees in botany and plant sciences. 

“Don't forget when you get home we get to visit Selina.”

Harley nodded a smile playing on her red painted lips. For the past few days they had dropped by to check in on Selina as per Bruce's request while he was dealing with business in Metropolis, no matter how much the moody mother to be said she hated it and didn't need looking after she always seemed happier when they were around. Harley nodded grabbing the brown paper sack lunch and leaning in for a kiss.

“Righty-o Pam-a-lamb, have a good day saving the planet and its little green friends, see you at 6:30.”

Pam gave a halfhearted smile pecking the blonde’s lips once.

“Be careful, help lots of people, see you tonight one more for the road.”

Harley smiled happily accepting the last quick peck before hurrying out the door waving to the redhead as she left the apartment closing the door behind her. Once the blonde was gone Pam sighed finishing packing her own lunch, a cucumber, avocado and spinach sandwich with orange slices and an aloe water. Once her lunch was packed and sitting on the counter the redhead made her way to the bedroom to get dressed pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she went, she quickly changed into one of her favored outfits that consisted of a forest green skater dress with a lace back, a white cardigan, her glasses, black flats and her ID badge. After she was dressed she made her way back to the living room pausing to pet Wisteria.

“Behave yourself and I’ll see you later.”

The white cat gave a lazy meow watching as the redhead gathered her lunch and purse before heading out the door. Harley arrived in the Arkham parking lot on her motorcycle, earning a raised brow from Joan but nothing more, before following the older woman into the building. As soon as she walked in her nose was assaulted by the smell of cleaning supplies and her eyes bombarded by the harsh fluorescent lights, thankfully Joan waited for the blonde to get use to the changes before pulling on a white lab coat and holding one out to Harley, with a small thanks Harley pulled the coat on and looked at the tag pinned to it that read ‘intern’.

“Now Harleen it is very important that you be on your guard around here, there are some very dangerous people within these walls, ones who want nothing more than to get inside your head and twist it around until it breaks. Fortunately for you today's patients are a little more stable than most.”

Harley nodded taking the notepad and pen she was offered then followed Joan though a set of doors and into what looked like little cubby rooms with glass doors.

“This is where the more high risk patients stay, these are the ones that need to be watched and monitored closely.”

Harley nodded looking at the rooms they passed seeing the persons inside seemed to have personalized their given space one way or another with photos or random objects like books and plants. One room they passed made her pause a little to look closer, a man maybe a little older than her was sitting on his bed wearing mint green scrubs, his brown hair was a little messy, his eyes a green-brown that wasn't really either color but not quite hazel either as they scanned the pages of the book he was reading with the words ‘10001 riddles’ on it. Joan noticed Harley's pause and walked back to the blonde's side crossing her arms as she looked in at the man.

“Edward Nigma, almost a genius level IQ and a fascination with riddles and brain teasers.”

Harley tore her eyes away from Edward to look at Joan.

“So why is he here then?”

Joan's face stayed set in stone as her eyes watched Edward who seemed to smirk hearing them but didn't act like it.

“Killed his girlfriend after he killed her former abusive boyfriend, he suffered a severe mental break after that almost equivalent to a split personality.”

Harley's lips made a small ‘o’ as she nodded then followed the older woman away. A little farther down the walk Joan paused outside another room, this one was the most bare of them all with only a bed, one or two pictures of a beautiful blonde woman with a snowflake necklace, and a music box with a little woman made of crystal that spun as it played. The man inside looked hurt but not physically, he had that look Harley had seen in people who had lost someone they were very close to and lived very much, hollow almost with hurt in their eyes. His eyes were blue, bluer than hers, like ice, he was tall and lean even bent over looking at his feet as he sat on the bed, he had no hair but glasses sat on the shelf beside the music box.

“Victor Fries, said like freeze, poor man lost his wife to an illness without a cure called MacGregor's Syndrome. With his education in biochemistry he tried to create a cure but he was too late, she passed away before the cure was complete, after she passed away he went into a rage blaming the world for what happened to her. He isn't really as twisted as some of the people here, just broken, but we are hoping with the right therapy we can at least help him get back out into society.”

Harley felt her heart break a little as Victor looked at them out of the corner of his eye knowing he was being talked about and just like Joan said he didn't look insane just hurt and sad. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder to gain her attention Joan led Harley away and through another set of doors to another room with more cubby rooms but the occupants of this area seemed to be more like prisoners with no personalization in their little spaces and wearing different forms of restraints, and all in betting stages of maddens. Harley walked a little closer to Joan as some of the men watched them smiling, drooling, and just plain staring like they were pieces of meat. Suddenly a sound broke the air ahead making her perk up a little and walk a little ahead to find the source at the very last room in the left side row.

As soon as she reached it she wanted to turn around and run but her whole body turned to stone and her throats closed up making breathing almost impossible. Leaning on the wall of his cell stood Jack Napier wearing pale purple scrubs, his hair had been striped of its green dye and was now somewhere between platinum and extremely pale green from staining, his steel blue eyes were closed, his lips twisted up in a crude smirk as if he knew she was there and terrified, and his arms folded over his chest.

“Jack Napier, one of our patients deemed inoperable and unhelpable, he's had a number of different psychiatrists since coming in for kidnapping and trying to sell two young women in an underground human trafficking ring. He's been diagnosed with everything from schizophrenia to multiple personality disorder but none seem to fit right, once it seems we have him pegged he changes dynamics.”

When Harley didn't move or react Joan opened her mouth to ask if she was alright but before she could Jack laughed pushing off the wall and moved to stand before the glass wall his smirk now a twisted smile as his liquid steel eyes cut through the blonde like a blade.

“Well well if it isn't little Harleen, tell me how is that gorgeous little firecracker of yours? Seeing your necklace isn't broken anymore I take it she's still alive.”

Harley swallowed hard like she was swallowing broken glass while Joan's eyes widened and she looked at Harley in disbelief. The blonde clenched her fist anger and fear gripping her chest and stomach, she wanted to scream and yell and curse this twisted man for what he'd done to her and Pam but she also wanted to cry and run away, run to Pam and let the redhead hold her close. Tears began rolling down her cheeks without her knowing making Joan shake off her shock and lay her hands on Harley's shoulders guiding her away leering at Jack as they walked until finally they were through a set of doors and the only thing in the room was an exit that was blocked and held closed with steel locks.

“Harleen? Is it true? Were you the one involved in that incident?”

Harley took a breath to calm herself wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

“Yes me and my girlfriend, now wife, were the ones he kidnapped and tried to sell. He almost killed Pammy by snapping my necklace but somehow she held on and we fixed the necklace and were rescued. This isn't going to affect the internship is it?”

Joan took a second to process the information then shook her head with a small smile.

“No not at all Harleen, we will make sure you don't get out anywhere near Mr. Napier not that we give new employees that kind of case to begin with.”

Harley smiled a little and followed Joan as she walked over to a door that would lead back to the session rooms. As the day went on Harley was sat in a small room behind a two way mirror observing sessions Joan conducted and taking notes and making diagnoses of her own to show how well she could read people and their actions, one that she found was almost too simple yet complicated was the former politician Harvey Dent who had suffered an accident that burned half his body and resulted in a mental break producing not only split personality but also underlining OCD in Harley's mind judging by the way he based every decision he made off the flip of a coin, a coin Harley quickly realized had two heads and that he was using like a mirror of his own to try and see what Joan was writing but the other woman had clearly worked with the man before because she had her papers angled so he couldn't see.

When 6:00 rolled around Harley decided to take the way back through the rooms, ignoring Jack's whistling as she passed his holding room, and paused outside Victor's room. The man was no longer sitting on the bed watching the floor with empty eyes but was now standing by the shelf holding the music box with such tenderness it was as if the smallest thing would shatter it.

“You truly loved her didn't you?”

Harley's words were just a soft whisper but Victor must have heard her because he looked at her for a moment then back at the music box before giving a single incline of his chin. Harley glanced over her shoulder hearing the door she'd exited from moments ago figuring it was Joan.

“What makes it hurt so much to you, losing someone you loved that much?”

This time Victor seemed like he was ignoring her but Harley could tell by the way his fingers traced along the figure’s face that he was trying to put hurt into words.

“Knowing that despite everything you did, all the hours of research and caring and loving, death can still touch something so special, so loved. Knowing that if you had just worked a little faster you could have saved them. Knowing that even though the very soul within your body has been ripped apart the world moves on and doesn't even mourn what was lost for a moment, just turns a blind eye and keeps moving. I don't expect someone as young as you to understand…”

Harley looked down at her necklace bringing her fingers up to touch it the memory of watching Pam fall to the floor barely alive after the chain had snapped filled her sight until she quickly let go of the charm.

“You're right I don't fully understand but I have a fairly good idea. I came very close to losing someone I love more than the whole world and universe put together, she was almost ripped from me in the cruelest way possible. The pain you feel watching someone you love suffer and hurt but being powerless to stop it is like a hot knife to the heart with barbs and glass that get stuck and rip and tear as the knife is twisted and tugged. I don't know the pain of your loss Victor but I feel as though I've caught a glimpse of what it must hurt like and it is not a feeling I ever want to feel again, I don't like seeing others feel it either. Your wife was taken from you by something outside your control and you're angry at the world because while the pain still stabs your heart and tears it the shreds everyone else just moves on and acts like they don't see the hurt or the tears or hear the sobs and screams and curses, you want to make them see the pain and anger and sadness, make them feel it and suffer the way you have because they keep moving.”

As Harley spoke Victor’s eyes left the music box in his hands and locked on Harley's eyes and as she held his gaze she could see something flicker in them, a small sense of gratitude and maybe even trust she would bet anything hadn't been there since his wife died. A ghost of a smile twitched the corner of his lips.

“You are smart girl, your eyes are not clouded by the selfish greed and heartlessness most in this world have, it is a good quality try and stay that way.”

A smile crossed Harley's lips and she nodded once before her attention was pulled away by someone clearing her throat. Looking in the direction of the sound she found Joan standing a little distance away as if she'd been passing by then heard the conversation, gesturing with her head back the way that led to the front of the building. Harley took the hint and with a small smile at Victor and a soft ‘hang in there’ she followed the other woman out of the wing and into the empty lobby.

“That was impressive Harleen, that is the first time Victor has responded to interaction outside sessions and even in those sessions he never revealed in detail the extent of his feelings. How did you do it?”

Harley blushed a little under the praise scratching the back of her neck.

“I didn't do anything thing special, just said that even though I didn't understand his exact pain I've gotten a feel of what it could be like because I nearly lost someone I love more than anything and everything and that I don't want to see others go through it but I understand why he turned on society like he did, because they kept moving and living while his world had stopped and was crumbling.”

Joan smiled crossing her arms and tapping her chin with her finger in thought.

“Tell me Harleen I know you're just an intern right now but how would you like to join in on Victor’s next session and maybe conduct it on your own, supervised of course?”

Harley's eyes went wide and she blinked owlishly trying to comprehend the invitation her mentor had just offered before a smile crossed her lips and she nodded.

“Yes please! I-I mean yes, I would like that very much.”

Joan chuckled at the blonde's reaction and patted her shoulder.

“Very well, you have a few days to prepare any notes you wish to bring along.”

Harley nodded breaking out into a smile again.

“Yes ma’am! Thank you so much!”

Joan chuckled again crossing her arms and shaking her head as Harley hurried out the door. After arriving home Harley decided to wait until after their visit with Selina to tell Pam about her news, especially after learning Pam had news of her own which was that one of her experiments had succeeded in giving some select plants the strength to endure in more polluted areas. All through the visit Harley was dying to blurt out her news but as the trio lounged around the manor discussing possible names and genders, with Selina very vocally protesting having two boys, her mind was distracted enough for her to be able to keep it in the back of her mind. It was well past 9 when they returned home and quickly fell into their nightly routine of showering, brushing teeth, then crawling into bed and snuggling up to each other.

Harley was lying happily in Pam's arms her head tucked under the redhead's chin while Pam gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

“I'm a little surprised sweet pea.”

Hearing Pam's words Harley's eyes opened and her brows furrowed, had she done something wrong?

“Surprised by what?”

Pam gave a small chuckle hearing the worry in Harley's voice and kissed her head to softly reassure her.

“That you didn't blurt out the news you've been keeping all evening.”

Harley pulled away enough to sit up and look down at Pam, her train of thought momentarily derailed as she took in the way her red hair fanned out in a fiery halo behind her, the way one of the straps of the navy blue nightie she wore was adjusted a bit too big causing it to slide down her shoulder, the smile playing on her full lips and the way the moonlight outside caught her eyes. Seeing Harley's mind had clearly gone off in a tangent Pam chuckled and leaned up kissing the blonde bringing her thoughts back as they parted.

“How did you know?”

Pam rolled her eyes playfully.

“I'm your wife, it's my job to know when you're busting at the seams with good news, so are you going to share or do I have to get it out of you?”

Harley smiled extremely tempted to say the later option but as a yawn found its way over her lips she was forced to just spill as she settled back down now laying on her side facing Pam who had rolled over to do the same.

“I impressed Joan today.”

Pam smiled taking the blonde's hand between them.

“That's great sweet pea, what'd you do to blow her away?”

Harley chuckled interlacing their fingers.

“I got a patient to talk. Poor guy lost his wife to an illness that he was on the cusp of curing but she died before he found the cure. Left him heartbroken and hating the world.”

Pam's eyes widened a little impressed and a little sad.

“Now that is something honeybee.”

Harley nodded her smile returning.

“Yeah and because I got him to say more than anyone else in a session Joan asked if I wanted to join his next session and conduct it with her supervision of course.”

Pam's smile brightened as she kissed the blonde's forehead.

“That's amazing Harl! On your first day too! I'm so proud of you!”

Harley felt her heart burst with joy that Pam was happy for her and before she could stop herself she kissed the redhead pinning her to the bed in the process earning a breathy chuckle then a return kiss. When they broke apart Pam brushed Harley's bangs behind her ear her smile softening as the blonde yawned again before guiding her to lay down and kissing her head once she was settled.

“You'll be a great psychiatrist and you'll help lots of people sweet pea I know you will.”

As she spoke she could feel Harley smile against her collarbone as her breathing evened out into easy breaths of sleep making her sigh happily and let herself fall asleep arms wrapped protectively around her wife.


	17. 17: Little Pieces of the Puzzle (part2!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! Just a little note here for you guys, there is a little time skip within the chapter marked by the XxXx so you'll see when it happens. There's a tiny detail in this chapter you're going to want to keep in the back of your mind cause it's a little important. Now enough rambling I'll let you get to the story, I hope you enjoy!

Harley sat on the floor outside the apartment door, legs criss-crossed, back against the door, one hand playing with her glasses the other supporting her chin on her leg. She heard footsteps on the stairs and perked up jumping to her feet and looking over the railing a smile splitting her face as she seen red hair tied in a braid, a white dress with blue flowers on it, black leggings, and black flats.

“Bout time ya got home Pam-a-lamb! It's been ages!”

Pam looked up the stairs first surprise dashing across her face then she smiled shaking her head as she approached gladly accepting the blonde's happy hug and kiss.

“Have you been out here all afternoon?”

Harley blushed a little and nodded grabbing her bag to let Pam unlock the door. The redhead put the key in the lock then looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

“Why didn't you let yourself in?”

Harley blushed a little deeper looking at her feet as she dug the toe of her heel into the floor hands behind her back. She heard Pam chuckle and the smile in her voice as she opened the door.

“You forgot your key again didn't you?”

Harley looked up with a small sheepish smile making Pam's smile turn endearing as she took the blonde's hand.

“I keep telling you to put it where you won't forget it.”

Harley nodded following the redhead into the apartment kicking her heels off and letting out a heavy sigh.

“Now that feels better.”

Pam rolled her eyes but took off her own shoes and set her bag aside before heading to the kitchen.

“Want some tea sweet pea?”

Harley looked at her wife and smiled sweetly.

“Yes please with-”

“With a little milk and two tablespoons of honey.”

Harley smiled holding her heart.

“You know me so well!”

Pam just chuckled and went into the kitchen humming to herself. Once the redhead was out of sight Harley looked over at the hook she normally hung her key on and let out a curse under her breath seeing it was gone, she knew she'd grabbed it when she left that morning it had been in her coat pocket but when she'd gotten home and found it gone she hoped against everything that she'd forgotten it. She tried to mentally retrace her steps but Pam coming back into the room holding two mugs forced her to push it aside for now as she smiled and took her mug.

“Selina called on us today.”

Harley looked up as she blew on her tea.

“I thought you couldn't have your phone unless it was an emergency.”

Pam nodded taking a careful sip of her tea.

“I'm not.”

Harley's brows furrowed as she lowered her mug clearly confused making Pam smile a little.

“She came by the lab.”

Harley's lips formed an ‘o’ in understanding before her brows knitted together again, it wasn't common to see Selina outside their normal visits being almost 5 months pregnant with twins the dark haired woman was put on heavy bed rest most of the time.

“Is everything okay?”

Pam nodded setting her mug on the counter going to her bag and taking out a sealed envelope with their names on it in Selina's handwriting.

“She has a favor to ask of us. She doesn't want to know the gender of the babies from an ultrasound so she asked if we'd be willing to put together a gender reveal party for next weekend, her parents and aunt and grandmother are flying in so it'd be a small affair with a few games and a special way to reveal the genders.”

Harley smiled brightly setting her mug down to.

“Does she even need to ask? But if they don't know the genders how will we?”

Pam tapped the envelope before handing it to the blonde.

“By the pictures in there. I haven't opened it yet.”

Harley smiled taking the envelope and after glancing at Pam and getting a nod carefully opened it holding it so they both could see as the redhead moved to stand behind the blonde and wrap her arms around her waist smiling as they looked at the ultrasounds. After a week of gathering the needed supplies and assembling decorations and games Pam and Harley set off early Saturday morning and began decorating the large white gazebo in Thompkins park finishing around noon just as everyone was arriving. Bruce and Selina were first and Pam couldn't help but chuckle behind her hand seeing Bruce fussing over his wife despite her assuring him she was fine. Once they reached the gazebo Selina's green eyes looked around taking in the gender reveal decorations that were green and purple rather than pink and blue, Harley thought it would be nice to have something not traditional, and included balloons, streamers, cupcakes and lemonade colored with food coloring, there were ribbons laid on a table beside a basket for cards with a sign that read ‘is it a mister and a miss, a miss and a miss or a mister and a mister? Pick your bows to show your answer!’. Selina smiled turning her eyes to the pair who were setting up another table with two fish bowls of water and two little silver boxes.

“This looks amazing you two, you did this in a week?”

Pam and Harley shared a look before the blonde nodded.

“Yeah, well technically four days but that isn't important, what's important that you give it a seal of approval!”

Pam and Selina rolled their eyes but the latter smiled softer looking around again.

“Well regardless you girls did amazing, thank you.”

Pam brushed off the thanks looking passed the couple as they moved to make their guesses with the ribbons as Selina’s family began to arrive. After Selina's family arrived Pam was a little surprised but happy when Barbara showed up on the arm of the young man she knew as Dick Grayson from passing conversations with the younger redhead at the coffee shop and a couple of people that worked in Wayne Tower. Pam was standing off to the side to stay out of the way as everyone talked and made their guesses, teasing Selina a little about a pair of boys making the dark haired woman grimace but her eyes didn't back it up as she stroked her stomach.

A hand lightly tapped her shoulder making her jump a little but turn to see who was tapping her before a smile crossed her lips seeing Selina's mother Hannah, the older woman looked similar to Selina but it was clear that Selina wasn't a carbon copy of either parent seeing as Hannah's eyes were brown with green flecks, her face was a little more angular than her daughter's and she kept her raven black hair long showing off the ringlets that fell over her shoulders. 

“Pamela dear it's nice to see you again.”

Pam's smile widened a little as she accepted the hug Hannah offered and returned the kiss on her cheek.

“It's wonderful to see you again as well Mrs. Kyle, I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact more.”

Hannah smiled waving off the apology.

“Water under the bridge darling. So how have you and young Harleen been? Happy I hope.”

Pam looked over at Harley who was talking with Selina’s cousin doing what she did best, winning people over and making jokes for laughs, and nodded.

“Yes very happy, I couldn't have asked for anyone better than my Harley.”

Hannah nodded a smile of her own on her lips as she looked at the blonde. There was a brief silence between the women but Pam could feel the tension rising a little until finally the question was asked.

“So can we expect a party like this for you and Harleen any time soon?”

Pam swallowed her sip of lemonade like it was acid her eyes looking down into the purple plastic cup.

“I-I don't think so.”

Hannah raised a brow looking every part a mother.

“My dear haven't you talked about it yet? You'll be 23 soon, your time may run out adoption centers prefer younger capable mothers and your biological window is closing as well.”

Pam took a deep breath holding the cup a little tighter.

“We've discussed it and we want a family but the timing simply isn't right, we live in a one bedroom apartment three stories up in the middle of the city and it's no place to raise a child it wouldn't have its own space and it won't do to have a young child sleeping in our bed every night.”

Hannah took a minute to let the information soak in as she looked back at Harley who was now talking with Selina.

“The way Selina talks you have a residence in Northern California, why not raise the child there?”

Pam shook her head looking at Harley.

“No, we agree that we can't leave our life, our friends, here. We’ll get things worked out I promise.”

Hannah gave a small smile and nodded.

“If it's any consolation you two would make wonderful mother's, particularly you Pamela because you won't be anything like your own mother at least I hope.”

Pam shook her head her lips in a set line.

“I will not be anything like my mother, I won't subject a child to that.”

Hannah gave a faint smile and patted her shoulder before watching the redhead walk away as Harley signaled it was time to reveal the genders. After having Bruce and Selina each stand behind a fishbowl and open the box to take out a white bath bomb everyone gathered around to watch.

“Okay Bruce you first, just put it in the water blue it's a boy pink it's a girl!”

Bruce nodded at Harley's instructions and carefully dropped the white ball into the water, everyone watched it fizz white at first then slowly it began to turn blue making everyone smile and clap happily, well everyone except Selina's cousin Maria who had guessed two girls and Selina herself who pointed at Bruce with a playfully stern look.

“I swear Bruce if they are both boys there will never be a third.”

A laugh ran through the crowd as Selina dropped her bath bomb into the bowl in front of her watching it fizz white and then turn pink earning another round of cheers, and Selina giving an uncharacteristic squeal and kissing Bruce happily earning more laughs from everyone and a slight blush from Bruce.

XxXxXx

They had been warned that given the history of premature births of twins in Selina’s family it was more than likely Selina’s pair wouldn't make it a full 9 months, the doctor told Bruce and Selina to expect a delivery at 27 weeks worst case and 32-36 best case….boy did they hit the nail on the head. Pam and Harley had been asleep for hours when the sudden ringing of the redhead's phone scared them both awake, even causing the blonde to fall out of bed she jumped so high.

“Ow, who the hell is calling at...3 in the morning?!”

Pam looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table a little angry as well seeing as it really was 3am but she shrugged it off grabbing her phone and looking at the contact before her eyes grew wide and she hurried to answer it.

“Selina?! What's wrong are you okay?”

Harley heard the dark haired woman's name and hurriedly scrambled back onto the bed close to Pam to listen. Selina's voice was a little strained and her breathing close to panting.

“J-just peachy freaking keen. L-listen Pammy if you and Harl want to be there for the arrival I-ouch!- suggest leaving now.”

Pam and Harley shared a look both of mixed joy and shock before nodding once, Harley jumping off the bed to put clothes on first.

“Right, we will be there, tell Bruce not to get you guys in a car wreak first.”

There was a strained laugh from Selina before a whimper then the line was hung up. Pam tossed her phone onto the bed and hurriedly got up pulling on the first things her hands touched, one of Harley's oversized Gotham University hoodies and a pair of navy leggings, and was in the process of pulling her hair into a messy bun when Harley came back from the bathroom her hair in a ponytail wearing Pam's well worn white t-shirt with a peace sign made of flowers on it and a pair of patchwork jeans her glasses perched on her nose knowing she didn't have time for contacts. Once they were both ready they hurriedly left the apartment and headed for the hospital.

When they arrived at the maternity ward they were told they weren't allowed into the room yet so they were placed in the waiting room. Pam managed to keep her nerves under more control than Harley, who was bouncing her leg trying to focus on the late night news playing on the tv. Pam gave a small sigh setting the gardening magazine she'd been looking through aside and placed her hand on Harley's knee making her leg stop bouncing and blue eyes meet green.

“Relax a little honeybee, everything will be fine, she's 36 weeks pregnant that's full term for most twins and Selina is strong, try to stop worrying.”

Harley nodded but judging by the way her leg picked up bouncing again as soon as Pam moved her hand she was still on edge. The redhead sighed looking for something to distract her wife and found it in the magazine she was holding.

“Do you think these would look pretty growing around the fence at the beach house Harl?”

That got the blonde's attention making her turn her attention to the flowers Pam was asking about enough her leg stopped bouncing. For quite awhile longer the pair distracted each other by discussing what plants they could plant at the beach house where there was room and based on what would survive the sea air and cool weather, until a nurse with a clipboard come out looking around then walking over.

“Mrs. Kyle’s visitors I assume?”

Pam and Harley looked up from the magazine and nodded making the nurse smile and gesture for them to follow, which they did without hesitation, as she led them back to a room and carefully opening the door for them and following them in.

“Your visitors are here Mrs. Kyle, try not to be too long girls they need rest.”

Pam nodded thanking the nurse as she left before turning her attention to the other couple in the room, a smile spread over her lips seeing Selina sitting up in the hospital bed supported by pillows holding one baby wrapped in a familiar cream colored fleece blanket with black paw prints and cat shapes on it, a little gift Pam had made for the baby shower, and a little pink hat while Bruce sat on the edge of the bed holding the other baby wrapped in a soft green fleece blanket with little robins all over it, Harley's gift, and a little blue hat.

Selina managed to look away from the girl in her arms to smile at Pam and Harley, Pam had to admit that even though she look tired the other woman looked happy a different kind of happy that had a kind of glow.

“Well are you two gonna come say hello or just stand there all night?”

Harley gave a small bounce on the balls of her feet in joy, hopefully just to get a little nervous energy out, before walking over to Selina's other side looking down at the baby girl her smile softening. Pam was a little more hesitant as she walked to Bruce's side yet she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips looking down at the sleeping baby boy.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Pam blinked looking up at Bruce struggling for a moment to answer, she'd never had much experience handling babies before, but slowly she nodded carefully taking the boy as Bruce handed him over showing her how to hold his head. Once the boy was secure and supported in her arms Pam relaxed a fair amount her soft smile returning as she took in his tiny features.

“He's so tiny, like a porcelain baby.”

Selina’s chuckle made Pam look up and smile seeing Harley had taken to holding the girl a little better than she had and was softly cooing to the infant.

“Who came first?”

Pam lifted her eyes to Bruce as she spoke and he gestured to the babe Harley was holding.

“She did, surprisingly with very little complications, the doctor said it was one of the easiest twin births she'd seen in awhile.”

Pam nodded her eyes glancing back at the boy in her arms as he shifted then settled down again.

“So do they have names or are we just supposed to call ‘em he and she?”

Pam chuckled looking at Harley as the blonde asked the question she was about to ask just a little sillier. Selina smiled rolling her eyes.

“You're holding Helena Grace Kyle.”

Bruce nodded and looked at the boy Pam was holding.

“And you've got Damian Thomas Wayne.”

Pam smiled looking at Selina.

“Helena after your grandmother right?”

The dark haired woman nodded leaning back against the pillows behind her.

“Yes and the Grace comes from Bruce's mother’s middle name, and Damien gets his name from my grandfather and Bruce’s father.”

Pam nodded looking down at Damian and softly repeating the name. Harley's brows furrowed as she looked at the new parents.

“How come one's a Kyle and the other a Wayne?”

Selina gave a soft smile taking Helena as she began to fuss and gently stroked her cheek.

“Because Kyle-Wayne is too much for a little kid to learn to write and if we ever get divorce Helena will come with me and Damian will go with Bruce.”

Her smile turned into a smirk as she glanced at Bruce who gave a small laugh before she sighed looking back at Helena as the girl opened her eyes revealing pale blue eyes with a faint green ring near the iris.

“You'll think the same thing if you two ever have a little one I mean Isley-Quinzel is a tongue twister for anyone let alone a toddler.”

Harley nodded with a small ‘fair enough’ but even across the space Pam could see the glint of jealousy and slight sadness in the blonde's eyes. The redhead looked away feeling guilt sink into her stomach as she handed Damian back to Bruce then walked to Harley taking her hand.

“We should get going and let you rest besides we need to get back home and look presentable for work in a couple hours.”

Bruce and Selina took a second to look over the pair and chuckled as if just noticing what they were wearing making Pam growl a little and blush squeezing Harley's hand making the blonde chuckle through her own blush.

“Yeah we’ll see you guys later, be sure to let us know when you're going home.”

Selina nodded waving as they left softly closing the door behind them. The ride home was fairly quiet apart from the occasional yawn from Harley who was trying to stay awake but Pam's fingers flexed around the steering wheel as she chewed her lip on the edge of saying words stuck on her tongue. Before she knew it they were back outside the apartment building and as she shut the car off she didn't move to get out like Harley did drawing the blonde's attention.

“Pammy you okay?”

Pam began to nod then it turned into shaking her head leaving Harley confused but she waited quietly for Pam to work the words out on her own.

“I-I'm sorry Harl.”

Harley blinked cocking her head to the side confused.

“Sorry for what?”

Pam messed with her keys doing anything to avoid meeting her wife’s eyes.

“That I keep making excuses to push off making a family of our own.”

Realization crossed Harley's face and she turned away slumping in her seat a little picking at her chipped navy nail polish.

“Don't worry about it Pam it doesn't bother me.”

Pam finally looked at the blonde astonished before reaching over and putting two fingers under her chin made her look at her.

“Don't lie honeysuckle please, I know it bothers you I seen it when you held Helena and Selina mentioned it.”

A look crossed Harley's face Pam couldn't pinpoint but it resembled anger then was replaced with self anger as she shook her head.

“It's okay Pammy I promise, it's a big step and if you aren't ready to take it then we will wait, we take the step together or not at all. Maybe we should start a little smaller, babysitting the kittens or something.”

Pam felt her heart sink and her stomach knot in guilt again but outside she smiled softly kissing the blonde's cheek.

“I think that is a good idea on how to start.”

Harley returned the smile but it didn't completely reach her eyes as she stole a quick kiss then got out of the car, Pam took a moment to take a breath and try to push away her guilt before getting out and walking with Harley back to the apartment. When Harley arrived at Arkham her mind wasn't completely into her session observation with Joan and Edward, that and all his riddles made keeping up a headache, so rather than strain herself she doodled on her notes little flowers, paw prints, little random shapes but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to her conversation with Pam and how she'd seen guilt shine in the redhead's eyes when Harley told her she was alright with waiting and how surprised she was with just how jealous she was of Selina and Bruce. Hearing the buzzer that would let Joan out of the session room and the orderlies in to take Edward back to his room Harley’s mind snapped back to the present as she gathered her notes and moved to catch up with Joan.

Later that evening Harley arrived home to the table set up nice with lit candles, two plates filled with pasta her’s with grilled chicken and Pam's with peppers, and a bouquet of beautiful flowers in white, red and a couple black daisies, and Pam standing beside the table wearing a deep green dress and a small smile. As they sat down to dinner neither knew what exactly to expect from the future but one thing was for sure, whatever it was they would talk it through and get through it together.


	18. 18: Little Pieces of the Puzzle (part3!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties! Firstly I'm so so soo sorry this update took so long to update, I kept getting to where I wanted to end it and then I just kept adding more lol this chapter is twice as long as I originally planed. Secondly I am not any kind of law personnel so I have no real idea how the adoption process works so if it's wrong I am sorry. Now I hope you enjoy!

Harley sat on the front porch of the beach house, nose sore, sore watery eyes watching the foggy shore line as the faintest rays of dawn began to peak over the grey waves. She sniffled wiping her cheeks on her sleeve as new tears filled her eyes hearing Pam in the house making her own sniffled sounds, normally she'd never hesitate to run to Pam the second she heard those shuttery little sniffles and soft whimpers but at the moment she felt Pam not only needed to be left alone but that she deserved to be alone in the house as the fight that happened just hours ago replayed in her head.

XxXx Earlier xXxX

Pam and Harley had been at the beach house all week, a vacation from the city, and as the next to last day of their trip was coming to a close the pair walked hand in hand along the shore enjoying the quiet and watching the stars. After walking down the shore and back again the pair sat on the steps of the house watching the stars reflect on the black ocean and shutter now and again with a passing swell, Harley turned her eyes up to the sky and smiled pointing up.

“Look a shooting star!”

Pam quickly looked up and smiled catching a glimpse of the star before it vanished then glanced at Harley as the blonde closed her eyes really tight for a moment then opened them to look at the redhead.

“You're supposed to make a wish Pammy.”

Pam chuckled looking back at the sky and giving a content sigh.

“I don't think there's anything more I can wish for honeysuckle, I have you here in my arms and that's all I need.”

Harley smiled a little flattered but her smile slowly slipped, it had been around 3 months since Helena and Damian were born and just like she'd promised Harley hadn't pushed Pam on the subject of their own family but whenever they visited Selina to help with the babies she could see the light in Pam's eyes that would glimmer until she either realized she was being watched or she got to thinking too much then it would be gone and replaced with a type of fear Harley couldn't put her finger on but she knew whatever it was it was keeping Pam from taking the next step they needed too.

“What did you wish for Harl?”

Harley blinked focusing on the redhead, clearly it wasn't the first time the question had been asked but she hadn't heard and Pam was too patient to get angry about it. The blonde looked down at her hands on her lap and mumbled her answer low enough Pam couldn't hear it over the oceans breeze.

“What's wrong sweet pea? You don't have to say if you don't want to.”

Harley hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath raising her eyes to meet Pam's.

“I wished that someday we can have a happy family all our own and we can come here for vacations and the little ones can all play while Selina complains about her feet getting wet.”

Near the end the blonde tried to add extra to point away from the main topic but it didn't work, Pam sighed heavily looking out at the water.

“Why are you in such a rush for a family Harl? You're only going to be 21, you're still young and you've got your job at Arkham now, why rush?”

Harley clenched her fists sudden anger rising in her chest.

“I'm not rushing into anything! Is it such a bad thing to want a family of my own?! To want something that you and I help grow and learn and to love?!”

Pam didn't answer instead she got up wrapping her jacket closer around her.

“No it isn't a bad thing Harley but it is a huge decision to make, one you can't make alone! It's a baby not a pet it needs more care and attention and-”

“And we can't give it that?! I've seen the way you look holding Helena or Damian, for one second you're happy and in love but then it's gone like a blown out candle and you get scared and put up this mental wall that makes you pull away! Why? What is it you're afraid of? Responsibility for another life? Commitment? What?”

Pam kept her eyes on the ground as tears gathered in them.

“Never mind that, the point you should be looking at is that you're 20 years old Harleen you still have time to grow and learn yourself and yet you want to rush in and make this huge decision?! It's selfish, it's childish it's downright irresponsible Harleen!”

As soon as the words sharp as razors cut up her tongue and sliced open her lips Pam regretted even thinking them as her suddenly wide green eyes snapped up to Harley but the blonde was leering at the ground, fists clenched, jaw tight, and tears in her eyes.

“H-Harley I-”

“No. Don't say anything just go away before we both say something else we will regret, just leave me alone.”

Pam opened her mouth to say something but she closed it taking Harley's advice and turning away and dashing into the house locking herself in the bedroom. Harley sat back down on the steps hugging her knees as she watched the rolling waves tears running down her cheeks, they were soul mates and soul mates were supposed to agree on almost everything and they had until this point, until this point they had agreed on every choice and stood by each other but now Pam had thrown up a wall blocking her from standing at Harley's side for some reason the blonde was too angry to figure out at the moment.

 

XxXx Present xXxX

 

Harley was snapped from her thoughts and made to focus on the morning sun rising over the water by a distant high pitched sound. She blinked her eyes clear and looked around the foggy shore ears straining over the sound of the waves to try and hear the sound again. She didn't hear it for a moment making her start to think it was just a seagull screech but then it came again a little clearer making her stand up and start to follow the sound. A few yards from the house she could tell it was crying, high pitched wails. Her throat was suddenly dry and her first attempt to call for Pam was merely a horse whisper but as the crying continued her voice came back.

“PAM!! PAM COME OUTSIDE THERE'S SOMEONE CRYING!”

Harley took a few more steps glancing over her shoulder hearing Pam exit the house hurriedly and pause on the porch before the blonde broke into a run making the redhead run after her stumbling a little in the sand calling after Harley.

“Be careful Harley!”

Harley finally broke through the fog bank and found herself standing in front of the little boat that was always tied to the dock, where the crying was coming from. Panting she rushed into the water ignoring its needle like sting of cold on her feet and legs as she pulled the boat onto the shore, when the boat was up in the sand enough not to float she looked inside chest tight as she reached into the boat and carefully but quickly scooped up the screaming baby wrapped in nothing but a white knit blanket and a knit sweater with black legging like pants.

“Shhh it's okay, you're safe.”

Her voice was shaky but hearing it the baby looked up at her with watery blue eyes that had a bit of green in them, the cries turned into whimpers and small sobs as Harley held the babe close looking around for any sign of someone who could have left the baby but she quickly turned around as Pam reached them gasping for breath and sand covering her front like she'd fallen. The redhead looked from Harley to the baby in her arms and swollowed hard against her breathing before walking over looking down at the infant who was now coughing from crying so much and colder than it should have been.

“Get it back to the house, fill the sink with warm, not hot, water and clean it up then wrap it up in something warm.”

Harley managed to nod as she watched Pam walk over to the dock looking for any signs of someone around. Harley looked down at the babe in her arms and then after kissing it's forehead hurried back to the house doing as Pam said. Pam came back to the house as Harley was wrapping the baby up in one of the spare blankets from the living room gently bouncing the infant and cooing now that it wasn't crying. Harley looked up at the redhead the silent question passing between them and Pam shook her head slowly walking over holding something in her hand.

“Not a sign of anyone, the water washed away any footprints, all I found was this.”

She opened her hand and showed Harley an ivory handled rattle with a little silver bear shape on it and two little bells. The blonde’s brows knitted together as she looked down at the baby.

“Why would someone just leave her?”

Pam felt her heart twist painfully as she closed her eyes, she could see it already Harley was attached and now she was going to have to break the blonde's heart by saying they needed to take the baby girl into town and tell the police they'd found her.

“Harl, we have to report this to the police, someone may have kidnapped her and left her out there for all we know.”

Harley tore her eyes away from the now half asleep baby to look at Pam astonished and a little hurt.

“No if we do that they might take her away! If we do that and they take her only to find out she has no one now because she was abandoned they'll put her in an orphanage!”

Pam felt her heart twist like there was a knife in it.

“Please sweet pea it's the right thing to do, besides if that's the case and she was really abandoned then we can adopt her.”

Harley looked back down at the sleeping girl in her arms tears in her eyes.

“Can't it wait a day? Let her breathe a little before she goes through that.”

Pam knew she should say no, that she shouldn't let Harley get even more attached but some small part inside her was telling her to agree with the blonde. Looking at the baby as well Pam nodded slowly.

“Alright but only until tomorrow then we take her into town and find out why she was left out there.”

Harley nodded a small smile crossing her lips.

“Okay. I'm going to go lay her down.”

Pam nodded watching the blonde move to the living room taking a moment to examine the rattle she was still holding before setting it on the counter and making herself some tea. Once the tea was made Pam moved to the living room but paused in the doorway a smile crossing her lips as she found Harley laid on the couch on her back sound asleep with the baby girl laying on her chest also sleeping taking short baby breaths. Setting her cup aside Pam grabbed the blanket draped over the chair and carefully laid it over the pair then leaning down and lightly kissing Harley's forehead followed by a feather light kiss to the baby's head.

Later that day the trio made their way into town for basic baby things like diapers bottles and formula, thankfully it was only a short five minute walk so they didn't need to drive, Harley was carrying the baby girl in a makeshift wrap sling Pam had tied for her out of one of the blankets from the living room and the girl seemed content in it as she babbled and smiled at Harley who returned the sounds with a brighter smile as she held Pam's hand in one of her own. Pam glanced at the pair out of the corner of her eye and felt her heart both skip a beat and sink, Harley had that same happy glow she did when holding Helena or Damian but stronger more like the happy glow that had settled around Selina when they'd first walked into the hospital room.

Once they reached the store Pam began to navigate the aisles with Harley at her side. They were in the middle of choosing diapers when another woman, maybe a little older than Pam with chocolate brown hair and green eyes, took notice of the baby girl happily content chewing on the little puppy shaped teething toy Harley had picked.

“What a cutie, boy or girl?”

Both Pam and Harley turned to look at the woman.

“A sweet little girl.”

Harley answered the question as Pam set their shopping basket on the floor and, a little hesitantly, took the girl as Harley removed her from the sling as she grew frustrated. Once the girl was in Pam's arms propped up with her little back on the redhead's shoulder she calmed down and went back to chewing on the teether. The brunette smiled leaning down to the infant’s level gently tickling under her chin earning a giggle.

“She's precious, what's her name?”

Pam and Harley shared a look, the redhead had encouraged Harley not to give the girl a name just in case she already had one and someone else looking for her. Harley opened her mouth to speak and say they didn't know but Pam spoke first.

“Melody, Melody Rose Isley-Quinzel.”

That took a moment to register in the blonde’s head but once it did she smiled a smile that hurt her cheeks restraining herself from attacking Pam in a hug and leaning on her side instead. The other woman smiled.

“Even has a cute name, you two are very lucky to have such a sweet little girl.”

Harley placed her finger in Melody’s free hand her smile softening as the girl closed her hand around it.

“We really are.”

Awhile later as they were leaving the store, Pam now wearing the wrap sling with Melody asleep in it, Harley glanced at the redhead.

“You named her.”

Pam looked at the redhead her brows knitting together.

“Guess I did, I'm sorry sweet pea but it felt wrong to say she didn't have a name.”

Harley smiled shaking her head.

“Don't be sorry, you're right it was wrong for her not to have one but how'd you come up with that?”

Pam blushed embarrassed as she looked down at the happily sleeping Melody.

“Well you found her in the row boat in the water and her dark hair and blue-green eyes kinda made me think of that Disney movie you made me watch with the daughter named Melody.”

Harley tried to suppress a laugh but it came out as a giggle anyway.

“Melody after the Little Mermaid 2 character?”

Pam blushed darker and nodded but looked at Harley as she began humming the opening song to the film for a moment before she smiled softer looking at Melody.

“I think it's adorable and a good fit, let me guess Rose because you wanted a plant name in there?”

Pam rolled her eyes.

“Not exactly sunshine, I just thought of a middle name on the fly and happened to see the dress you bought had roses on it.”

Harley looked confused for a second looking at the little outfits they'd bought for Melody, the only one that had anything close to roses on it was a little white overall dress that had cherries on it.

“I think ya need your glasses Pammy, they ain't roses they're cherries.”

Pam chuckled taking the blonde’s hand.

“I know that Harl but Cherry wasn't exactly middle name material.”

Harley thought for a second then laughed.

“Fair enough, I don't need to ask about the last names.”

Pam smiled gently squeezing her hand.

“I should hope not, of course if we get to keep her we may want to think about shortening it to just one last name.”

Harley nodded.

“Isley.”

“Quinzel.”

Both women paused in walking as they spoke at the same time looking at each other. Harley raised a brow at her wife placing her free hand on her hip.

“Why my name? It's so unusual, she'd end up being called Quinn at some point.”

Pam rolled her eyes and gently kissed the blonde's forehead.

“Because if we used mine she'd be the only Isley and to be truthful I don't even want to give my mother the satisfaction of knowing her possible granddaughter has that last name.”

Harley took in the redhead's words before she smiled.

“Maybe we should just keep Isley-Quinzel then she matches both of us.”

Pam's smile softened and she nodded. Somewhere along the way home Pam had managed to convince Harley to enter the police station, the blonde was uneasy as she held Melody close in her arms while the dark haired little girl slept on her shoulder. Harley let Pam do the talking while she held Melody, only handing her over to Pam when the officer needed to see her face to see if it matched any missing child posters then taking her back when he was through. After searching files and flyers the man shook his head.

“Doesn't seem a babe her age range or description has come up missin’, most we can do if you gals are concerned she might be a missing child is wait a few more days if nothin’ comes up seems like she'd be better off with you two.”

Pam looked at Harley meeting the blonde's blue eyes for a moment before looking back at the officer.

“And if we don't wait the few days?”

The officer hesitated to answer a moment.

“Then even though your story sounds fairly solid we can have the girl taken and you two arrested for possible kidnapping.”

Pam went rigid for a moment but hearing Harley give a small whine she pushed it aside and nodded stiffly.

“Fine we will wait the few days, as long as she stays with us.”

The officer seemed to relax, he clearly didn't have the heart to arrest two women who were just trying to help a stranded baby.

“She will stay with you while we watch for any reports matching her description, if after three days nothing comes up I'd say go down the street to the courthouse and get an adoption form filled out cause she'd be yours.”

Pam nodded and gave the officer her number before leading Harley out of the building and back to the house. Once inside she watched for a moment as Harley laid Melody on the couch between pillows so she couldn't roll off before gently tucking a blanket around her and sitting on the other end closing her blue eyes as she leaned on the couch arm. Pam placed a light kiss on her head earning a small smile before she went to the kitchen and began setting the bottles and formula on the counter then carried the diapers and few outfits to the room that used to be hers as a girl setting them on the bed.

Looking back out the door before softly closing it the redhead took out her phone and placed a call. The line rang about four times before it was finally answered.

“About time Pam, haven't heard from you guys all week I thought you'd drowned or something.”

Pam rolled her eyes at Selina’s joke before she bit her lips working to bring the words in her throat to her lips.

“Selina something came up and we have to stay here a few more days.”

Selina was quiet for a moment before she next spoke her voice more serious.

“Is everything okay, you two didn't get mixed up in any trouble did you?”

Pam shook her head despite knowing Selina couldn't see.

“No nothing like that I promise we just need to stay three more days.”

Selina didn't answer right away again but when she did her voice was careful.

“Okay Ivy. You girls be careful and call me if anything comes up, anything got it?”

Pam relaxed a little.

“I will, don't worry about us everything's okay I promise.”

She heard Selina give a little relaxed sigh.

“Alright, I should go the twins are probably going to wake up soon.”

Pam felt a smile tug at her lips realizing that if things went smooth she and Harley were going to have that mentality.

“Okay I'll talk to you later Kitty.”

Selina said a quick goodbye before hanging up as the sound of crying sounded in the background. After tucking her phone back in her pocket Pam went back to the living room and smiled seeing Melody was awake but Harley had fallen asleep. Going to the girl she carefully picked her up.

“I think you wore her out little one.”

Melody looked up at her and give a small giggle making Pam's heart lurch and protective instincts kick in like they never really had before. She smiled holding the girl close as she carried her back to the bedroom to change her outfit.

“Let's get you changed out of those clothes so you can surprise Harley with how cute you look.”

Her response was a sting of babbles that made her chuckle as she changed Melody into the cherry covered dress and white tights Harley had chosen unaware that the blonde had woken up and was leaning in the doorway smiling as she watched the redhead interact with the baby as though it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

XxXxXx

The next three days were the longest three days in the world but also a few of the best. During the three days Harley had quickly adjusted to waking up when Melody did at midnight, she'd take the girl out of the blanket filled pack ‘n’ play that was acting as a crib for the time, take her out to the kitchen with her and gently bounce her as she made a bottle, once the bottle was ready she'd walk around the living room softly humming until Melody was nearly asleep at which point she'd go back to the bedroom and slip into bed laying the girl between herself and Pam.

Pam had also adjusted to having Melody around, it was a given that when Pam woke around dawn Melody was awake making her smile and leave the girl on the bed if she was content while she got dressed, or if Melody was fussy she'd stay in her pajamas and carry the girl with her to the kitchen to make her a bottle then once the girl was fed and content the redhead would lay her on a blanket on the floor in the living room with toys so she could make breakfast. When the smell of food, or some internal clock, woke Harley the blonde would come out of the bedroom still in her pajamas and trudge into the room rubbing her eye, mumble something or other about mornings, before waking up a fair amount hearing Melody making her cooing and giggling sounds. The blonde would smile brightly and scoop the girl up and kiss her cheek with a soft ‘good morning’ that earned a giggle before making her way happily to the kitchen where she'd kiss Pam’s cheek, lips, or nose depending on how busy with breakfast the other woman was, then sit at the table holding Melody and cooing at her.

It was around lunch time the third day, Pam was making sandwiches for her and Harley, ham, mayo, cheese and pickles for the blonde and simple cucumber for Pam herself, while Harley laid on the her belly on the living room floor playing with Melody who was on her back tiny hands reaching for the small toy turtle the blonde was holding above her head. Pam smiled watching the pair as she set the plates on the table but was yanked from her happy view by the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket, taking it out she glanced at the number and her chest tightened seeing the number as she answered.

“Hello?”

The redhead's voice made Harley pull her attention away from Melody to glance at Pam.

“Yes I am calling for a Mrs. Isley-Quinzel?”

Pam swallowed thickly though it felt like a rock landing in her knitted stomach.

“This is she.”

Harley could hear the worry in Pam's voice and knew at once what the call was most likely about making her own stomach knot as she sat up and gently scooped Melody into her arms taking security in the feel of her weight in her arms.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Quinzel, this is officer Kane you spoke to my supervisor a few days ago about a possible found child?”

Pam nodded sitting in one of the chairs her mind conquering up the worst scenario already, they'd have to give Melody up after they'd bonded with her and grown attached.

“Y-yes I did, did he find something?”

Harley could see unshed tears in Pam's eyes making her get to her feet and walk over to stand behind the chair one arm holding Melody while the other rested on the redhead's shoulder unsurprised when Pam took her hand as soon as she felt the contact.

“I'm actually calling to say that no reports have come in of a missing baby, and that isn't just in the town it is also in a majority of the neighboring cities. That being the case there are a couple options I would like to lay out for you and your wife.”

Pam felt her heart skip a beat and she squeezed Harley's hand nodding.

“Yes please we'd like to hear them.”

There was a slight chuckle from the female officer on the line with the sound of moving papers.

“Alright well one option is that you can bring the child to the doctor's office where she can be checked over for her health and given shots if needed then you can take the papers you are given by the doctor to the courthouse and we can get her legally adopted to the pair of you or-”

Officer Kane didn't get the chance to finish speaking before Pam knew her answer and Harley’s making the words rush from her mouth at once.

“We want to keep her.”

Officer Kane was quiet for a second probably from surprise but seconds later she chuckled and it sounded like more papers shuffled.

“Very well, bring her by the clinic in about an hour and we can go from there.”

Pam nodded smiling up at Harley squeezing her hand again.

“Okay, we will be there, thank you.”

Pam felt her whole body loosen as the officer said her goodbyes and hung up before the redhead set her phone down taking a few deep breaths. Harley having only heard part of the conversation was confused and still worried as she held Melody.

“Pammy? What's going on?”

Pam took a breath and stood facing Harley smiling as she kissed her hand then looked at Melody.

“We have to meet officer Kane at the doctors clinic so Melody can be given a clean bill of health and possibly shots then once that's done and she's healthy we can go to the courthouse and adopt her.”

It seemed to take a moment for Harley to register the words but when she did her lips broke into a huge smile her body giving a slight jump that caused Melody to giggle.

“She'll be ours? They can't take her away?”

Pam shook her head smiling then taking Melody into her own arms and gently kissing her forehead.

“As long as we love her and take care of her they can't take her away.”

Melody giggled and Pam smiled leaning into Harley as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned on her side smiling at Melody. A couple hours, and a few shots, later Pam Harley and Melody arrived at the courthouse and were a bit surprised to see that officer Kane was the dark haired woman from the corner store three days before. Officer Kane introduced herself as officer Kate Kane to the pair smiling at Melody as she took in the sleeping girl worn out from fussing after her shots, after introductions Kate led the little soon-to-be family into one of the courthouses many offices overseeing the process and putting her signature on the paper. Harley had signed the new birth certificate as soon as the pen was in her hand but Pam hesitated.

“Once we sign this we’ll be able to take her back home with us?”

Kate and the law man shared a look before the man, an older gentleman, spoke.

“Well of course Mrs. Quinzel, she would be your child in the eyes of the law.”

Pam didn't look soothed as she held the pen a little tighter.

“But you are both aware this is not our home, Harley and myself live primarily in Gotham City, we will be able to leave and take her with us?”

This time Kate spoke placing a hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Pamela she is yours by all means once you sign that paper, where you and Harleen go she'll go, as for the first month of checking in on her well being if it were any other couple I'd be contacting Gotham’s police department and asking for an officer that would do surprise visits but you two have taken such amazing care of her these past few days and besides I've got a friend in Gotham that says you two are amazing with kids.”

The last part was said a little quieter only for Pam and Harley’s ears and after a second the blonde smiled a knowing look in her eyes.

“I wondered why your name sounded familiar, you went ta school with Barbara!”

Kate smiled with a wink before looking back at Pam.

“So yes, of you sign the paper she can go back to Gotham with you two as soon as tomorrow.”

Pam felt her stomach relax as she nodded quickly signing her name on the certificate. Once everything was said and done and the pair returned back to the beach house new, and happy, parents things started to feel a little surreal. After supper Harley fell asleep with Melody in the bed but Pam was wide awake her mind still racing, glancing at the sleeping girl's beside her she carefully slipped from the room and into the other bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed running her fingers over the outfit they'd bought to take Melody back to Gotham in, a little white dress with ruffles and a pink rose on the chest, a pair of white tights that had feet that looked like ballet shoes, and a headband with a white lace bow on it. As she set the outfit out straight she pressed call on her phone and held it up to her ear chewing her lip as she waited.

It took a few rings before the call was answered by a somewhat sleepy voice.

“Pam you better have a good reason for calling.”

Suddenly guilt pressed down on the redhead, of course Selina had most likely been asleep while she could be if the twins were letting her and Bruce sleep.

“Shit I'm sorry Selina I didn't mean to wake you, my mind is reeling and I spaced.”

The line was quiet for a moment before the soft sound of a door shutting sounded.

“It's fine, I just put the twins down so I haven't went back to bed yet. What's up?”

Pam played with the tulle frantic on the dress trying to think of a way to say what she needed to say.

“Well I promised Harl we wouldn't tell anyone yet but I need someone to know that won't freak out.”

She could hear concern dripping from Selina's words when she spoke.

“Won't freak about what? What happened?”

Pam bit her lip again forcing the words to her lips, even if they didn't come out exactly right.

“Well Harley and I are bringing a special someone back with us, a small special someone.”

For a long moment the other end of the line was quiet and Pam worried the call dropped until suddenly Selina was speaking somewhere between excited and surprised.

“You're kidding? You two are coming back parents?! Do you say congratulations for adoptions? What is it?”

Pam felt a smile creep on her lips, it wasn't often Selina got excited like this over something besides heels, jewels or clothes. Getting to her feet she went to the window and brushed the curtain aside looking out at the waves.

“You'll just have to see, our flight gets in around 3 tomorrow.”

There was a dramatic sigh from the other woman and a fake groan.

“Come on Ivy, how am I gonna know what to get the kid if you won't tell me?”

Pam rolled her eyes.

“Then don't get anything, simple as that.”

She could hear the pout in Selina's voice when she next spoke.

“Well you're no fun. Alright we'll meet you at the gate.”

Pam's brows knitted together.

“You don't have to do that.”

Selina laughed and the redhead could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Hush if you won't let me get the kid something at least let me and the twins meet you when you get back.”

Pam sighed knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

“Alright fine, see you when we get back and remember no telling anyone about this.”

“Yeah yeah, my lips are sealed, see you guys tomorrow.”

“I mean it Kyle I hear you told a soul I'll let Harley...and she hung up on me.”

Pam sighed realizing the line was dead but she still smiled knowing Selina would keep her word. After a couple more minutes Pam went back to bed carefully laying on her side looking over at Harley and Melody as they slept oblivious to the world, smiling again she rolled onto her side and listened to their soft breathing until she fell asleep herself.

Pam had silently been dreading the flight back to Gotham, she'd heard the horror stories of infants on planes that didn't stop crying and all the nasty looks and rude comments from other flyers but there really was no choice but to grin and bare it and hope Melody wasn't too fussy. Surprisingly the girl only cried for the first five minutes after take off and after that she was calm and content in Harley's lap with the blonde holding her on her feet to look out the window, they weren't the only couple with a baby though, a few seats ahead a young couple had a wailing infant and the seat behind Pam was a very bratty toddler who was using her seat as kicking practice. Harley looked at the redhead her brows furrowed.

“My offer ta trade you seats still stands Pammy.”

Pam shook her head reaching over and fixing Melody’s headband.

“It's fine sweet pea, he isn't even kicking it hard enough to bother me besides we are almost there.”

Harley nodded but still looked unsure as she handed Melody over to the redhead but it faded as she watched Pam cuddle the girl close kissing her cheeks earning giggles. Upon arriving at the airport the little family was greeted by Selina waiting with Helena and Damian sleeping in the twin stroller, Harley was the first to hurry over bubbling with excitement and try to explain what happened in a rush. Pam smiled softly walking over and nudging Harley’s arm.

“Take a breath sweetpea you're turning blue.”

Harley stopped her chattering and took a comically large inhale of breath making Pam and Selina roll their eyes and Melody giggle reaching for the blonde who happily took her into her arms. Pam smiled at Selina wrapping her arm around Harley's waist.

“I guess we have something to announce and someone to introduce.”

Selina nodded a knowing look in her eyes as they turned to Melody and a smile tugged at her lips.

“She's a cute little thing, what'd you name her?”

Harley tickled Melody’s stomach earning a giggle and kicking feet.

“Melody Rose.”

Selina glanced at Pam and raised a brow but the redhead just shrugged with a smile so the dark haired woman let it go.

“Looks like she's about the twins’ age.”

Harley nodded looking at the sleeping twins in the stroller.

“The doctor said she's around 3 months old.”

Selina shook her head chuckling.

“All I can say is good luck getting her on a schedule.”

Now Harley smirked as she let Selina take the girl a little surprised when Melody did little more than whimper before she seemed to realize Pam and Harley were still where she could see and went back to being content chewing her fingers.

“She's already on one, took us three days to get it down. She wakes up in the middle of the night I get up with her then once she's asleep Pam gets up with her when she gets up and the crack of dawn.”

Pam rolled her eyes at the exaggeration.

“It's not always dawn Harl, I'm just an early riser.”

The blonde stuck her tongue out shaking her head.

“Mornings shouldn't start until at least 9:00!”

Selina gave a small sigh shaking her head as the pair bantered a little more as she looked down at Melody.

“Good luck kiddo, you're gonna need it with them.”

Melody looked up at her and giggled making Selina smile a little back then look at Pam and Harley whose arguments had turned into laughs.

XxXxXx

Getting Melody settled into the Gotham time schedule was a little harder with the city noise waking her up more than once in the night but Pam helped out letting Harley sleep as she walked to the bassinet serving as Melody's bed and would sit up with her in the living room, but after a couple days they got back into a pattern. Pam had made the decision to leave working at Star Labs for awhile and go back to the flower shop that way she could keep an eye on Melody and they didn't have to worry about a babysitter, she was getting ready one morning with Melody laying in the bed playing with her toes while Harley babbled at her from the edge pulling her hair into a bun.

“Sunshine have you seen my green blouse?”

The blonde looked where the redhead was pawing through the dresser in search of the garment before taking the bobby pin from her mouth and pinning her braided bangs back with it.

“Did you take it to the beach house?”

Pam shook her head closing the drawer she was searching and opened another.

“No I had it folded in the dresser before we left, I've noticed a few things have gone missing lately, my blouse, your lion king shirt, and I cannot find my green bra anywhere.”

Harley walked over wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Which green bra? You have like 12.”

Pam paused in looking and chuckled.

“Liar I do not I have maybe two!”

Harley smirked.

“Yeah two dozen! Oh well guess you'll have to go without one.”

Pam made a fake shocked face turning in the blonde's arms earning a smile and a kiss on the forehead that made her relax.

“They'll turn up eventually Pammy you'll see, I bet you our shirts and possibly your bra are at the beach house we did pack in a hurry.”

Pam nodded and kissed the blonde’s cheek.

“You're right sweet pea I'm probably just overthinking. You should get going before your late and you've told me about how you like to be on time for your sessions doctor Quinzel.”

Harley looked at the clock on the night stand over her shoulder and sighed stealing a kiss before heading for the door.

“Sadly you're right Dr. Isley-Quinzel, I'll see you girls later, try not to have too much fun with the flowers.”

Pam rolled her eyes as she pulled her emerald and white flannel from the drawer and pulled it on before going to the bed a carefully scooping Melody up helping her wave to Harley.

“We’ll try, no promises though, have a good day.”

Harley smiled and blew them both a kiss before leaving double checking her new key was secured on the lanyard around her neck as she made her way to Arkham.


	19. 19: Riddles and Their Keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties! Im so so so so sorry it took so long to update this story but if you've been on my page lately you'll see that I kind of got side tracked with my Darkness story, if you already haven't already I highly recommend going and taking a look at it! I'm not really sure how far this story will go but I have an idea for the BatCat family and Dick and Barbara so maybe this story has plenty of life left! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Without fingers I point, without arms I strike, without feet I run. What am I?”

Harley sighed pinching the bridge of her nose pushing her glasses out of place in the process, today was the first time she was working with Edward Nygma on her own, well Joan was on the other side of the two way watching her, but she was starting to see why he was Joan's least favorite. The brown haired man smirked at her fixing his own glasses as much as his restrained hands allowed and opened his mouth to answer but Harley beat him to it.

“A clock.”

Edward closed his mouth the smirk leaving his face, he didn't like it when his riddles were figured out much less the last three he'd run by her. Harley removed her fingers from her face and took her glasses off, they were doing a better job of worsening her headache than helping her see at the moment, it looked like Edward was going to stop quizzing her with useless riddles and let her start the session but just as she picked up her pen to start he spoke again.

“I can fill a room or just one heart. Others can have me, but I cannot be shared. What am I?”

Harley’s brows furrowed, that one was a little harder because it had a possibility of two answers. Pretending to think she scribbled a note about him not liking having his riddles solved before she answered.

“Love?”

The wicked smirk appeared on Edward’s face again before he made a fake buzzer sound.

“Wrong! The answer is loneliness! You can share love with others!”

Harley jotted down a note about the pride in his voice and the gleam in his eye.

“Okay Ed, so you got one up on me, give me a chance to redeem myself.”

As much of a headache these riddles were Harley was curious about his reactions and what key they held to how he acted but it was starting to look like it was a game and she could only assume the consequences of wrong answers outside a controlled environment. Edward smiled wickedly nodding already having another riddle ready.

“I can be a member of a group, but I can never blend in. What am I?”

Harley carefully thought over her answers, another one that could have different answers he was making them harder for her because she was taking his game.

“A snowflake?”

Edwards lip twitched into a grimace as his jaw clenched and his eyes darkened, he was frustrated and she knew why as he spoke.

“Wrong again Dr. Quinzel, the answer is an individual.”

Harley held up her finger, this is what he'd seen coming as soon as she'd scratched a note on the paper in his file, she was going to challenge his answer.

“That is true Mr. Nygma but no two snowflakes are the same and they fall in groups thus meeting the definition of an individual and the qualifications of the riddle.”

The darkness filled more of Edward’s eyes and he snarled at her.

“No! It is wrong because it was not my answer!! To be correct it has to be MY answer!!”

Harley glanced at the mirror and with her free hand under the table gave Joan the sign to call off the security guard she knew the older woman was about ready to send in. Looking back at Edward she nodded slowly holding up her hand with the pen still in it.

“Alright, only your answers Edward I understand, let me try again.”

Edward took a few deep breaths and she was met with the calm and mostly collected young man he was before the outburst but the darkness still shone in his eyes.

“What fun is there in that? Can't we add something to make this one a little more….interesting?”

Harley hesitated for a moment knowing she had to be careful.

“Alright name your terms.”

Edward smirked holding up his cuffed hands.

“If you get this one wrong as well, which you will, then we lose the restraints next time we meet, I think we both know they aren't needed because if I really wanted too I could kill you with or without them.”

Harley felt her chest tighten but she kept it off her face as she nodded.

“Very well but if I do get it right then next meeting you stop turning it into a thousand and one riddles and answer my questions, deal?”

Edward contemplated her words for a long moment before nodding pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Very well Dr. Quinzel but I wouldn't entertain the idea that you'll win.”

Harley let herself smirk.

“Careful Ed, you of all people should know not to underestimate someone, now the riddle of you please.”

Edward looked mildly impressed but quickly hid it his smirk returning.

“I feel your every move. I know your every thought. I’m with you from birth, and I’ll see you rot. What am I?”

Harley thought for a moment and opened her mouth to say a shadow but stopped herself realizing that if she wanted the answer he was after she had to think about his mindset, so she changed her answer.

“A reflection.”

Edward smirked and started to laugh.

“That's...right…”

His words trailed off and the joy left his features and were slowly replaced with a mix of surprise and anger.

“Impressive Dr. Quinzel, not many people truly know the answer to that one.”

Harley nodded making a note about having to pay attention to his mind set before answering some riddles.

“Now then Edward does that mean next week I can expect you to actually talk to me and not feed me riddles?”

Edward sighed like he was defeated and stood making Harley assume the guard was about to enter the room.

“You'll find I am a man of my word doctor, but like those riddles it is two sided!”

Harley was about to ask him what he meant but before she could he lunged across the table and grabbed her by the lapels of her lab coat pulling her into a proximity he could wrap the slack of the chain binding his handcuffs to the floor around her neck.

“You see? Double sided because I told you I could kill you with these restraints on and poor trusting you leaves your guard down because you think it makes you seem more trustable, I think vulnerable also fits well.”

Harley grunted under the pressure of the chains on her throat her hands instinctively flying up to try and pry away what was keeping her from breathing but Edward had the upper hand on her. Darkness was starting to play in the edges of her vision as the door flew open and suddenly Edward was ripped off her and her airways opened up letting rushed gasps of air rush painfully to her lungs as hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her away from Edward who was being forced into a straight jacket. Lightly touching her throat with her fingertips Harley looked over her shoulder to see who had pulled her away and found Joan watching as the guard secured the straight jacket on Edward then injected him with a sedative removing him from the room.

Once the man was gone Joan let out a breath and turned her brown eyes to Harley.

“Are you alright Harleen?”

Harley nodded taking a couple deep breaths for good measure still holding her throat.

“Y-yeah I think so, just a little shaken.”

Joan carefully moved the blonde’s fingers looking at the forming bruises on her neck just above the chain of her necklace.

“Lucky he missed, he could have fractured your necklace, I really need to remember to schedule Edward’s appointments when Drew isn't on the clock he can never unlock the door.”

Harley just nodded her agreement as Joan led her out of the session room and to the medical wing.

“Why don't you take the rest of the day off Harleen, the only other person to see today is Napier and you aren't allowed to view those sessions.”

Harley looked at Joan out of the corner of her eye keeping her head still as the medic rubbed a salve on her bruises then wrapped her neck in bandages to cover any scraps that might have occurred from the rough chains.

“Which is the time I go and visit with Victor.”

Joan nodded thanking the medic and walking with the blonde back out of the wing.

“I know but today he is beginning the reform process, if this goes well he can go back to a fairly normal life.”

Harley nodded a little downtrodden, of course she was happy one of her patients was on the track to having a normal life again but Victor had been the one patient that actually seemed to want her help as much as he needed it and he'd complimented her ability to read small things and never tried to kill her or make things difficult for her. Before she knew it they were at the door of the locker room and Joan was watching her carefully.

“Go home Harleen, spend time with your wife and little girl, you're lucky to have them.”

Harley’s brows furrowed as she rested her hand on the doorknob of the locker room and she looked at Joan.

“How did you know?”

The older woman smiled gesturing to the clipboard in the blonde's arm.

“You have a new picture on there of you and Pamela and a little girl, I saw it this morning.”

Harley chuckled shaking her head.

“I can't get away with anything around here can I?”

Joan shook her head.

“It would seem not though I will admit you had good intentions with that new picture frame for Victor.”

Harley rolled her eyes.

“Yeah I did, I mean a new frame is less dangerous than the old broken one but I guess the snowflake carvings made it seem more dangerous.”

Joan sighed crossing her arms.

“It's just the rules Harleen, now go home.”

Harley chuckled watching as Joan walked away muttering to herself about some reminder to have Edward moved to solitary. Reaching up and touching the bandages Harley sighed entering the locker room before shedding her lab coat and ID badge heading for her locker. As she opened it she smiled, the inside of the door was decorated with pictures of her and Pam and Wisteria, a couple of Selina including her favorite of the other woman trying to block the picture but it just looked like she was pouncing at the camera. Chuckling to herself the blonde hung her coat up and tucked the ID card in the pocket before lifting the papers on her clipboard and taking off the newest picture she'd taken and hanging it on the door in the first spot she saw big enough.

It was taken the day after they'd returned to Gotham with Melody, it was of her and Pam each kissing one of the girl’s cheeks while the infant giggled happily. Smiling Harley grabbed her bag from the locker and began looking for her keys not bothering to pause as she heard the door open then close.

“Yeah yeah I know Dr. Leland I'm going I just gotta find my keys.”

XxXxXx

Across town in the flower shop Pam was walking around checking the flowers with Melody in her arm humming as she went. Melody was happily content in the redhead’s arm sucking on a yellow sunflower pacifier and watching Pam work. Pam smiled satisfied with the flowers holding Melody a little more securely in both arms leaning down and kissing her head earning a muffled giggle.

“You like being around the plants don't you sugar plum?”

Melody giggled again at the nickname making Pam chuckle as she walked back to the counter and set the dark haired infant in her bouncy seat and strapped her in as the bell over the door ran and the door opened.

“Welcome to Ivy’s Garden, anything special I can help you find?”

As she spoke she didn't bother to look up from Melody as she gently stroked her little cheek, though after not getting an answer she finally looked up to find Barbara smirking at her with a raised brow as she approved the counter.

“And here you made a big fuss about not being ready for a baby, you're a natural at it.”

Pam blushed rolling her eyes.

“Did you need something or did you just stop by to tell me that?”

Barbara laughed shaking her head before sighing and looking around.

“Kate needed me to check in on how you and Harl were treating Melody and make sure everything is going okay.”

Pam’s blush faded and was replaced with a smile as she watched Melody yawn around her pacifier and begin to fall asleep.

“Everything's going just fine, we finally settled into a schedule and introducing her to everyone slowly, she gets to meet Harley’s parents tonight.”

Barbara nodded smiling herself as she peeked over the top of the bouncer at Melody her smile widening as she seen the baby girl dressed in an overall top dress that had a tulle skirt with sunflowers on it, a pale yellow under onesie, white tights that had feet that looked like she was wearing green ballet shoes.

“She looks great, she get along okay with the twins?”

Pam nodded turning to trim the stems of some roses.

“Yes, her and Helena seem to get on as well as two three month olds can and well Damian is Damian unless you're Selina I don't think he likes females much.”

Barbara laughed a little moving to lean on the counter as she watched the other redhead arrange the cut roses in a vase.

“Mind grabbing a ribbon from behind you? I forgot I rearranged the store when I left for Star Labs.”

Barbara nodded turning to where the floral ribbon spools were and picked a white one to go with the fire and ice roses and handed it over to Pam before looking around.

“Awful quiet around here, nutball must still be at work?”

Pam quickly tied the ribbon then looked at the clock her brows furrowing a little.

“She must be though she's normally walking in the door now.”

Barbara bit back the urge to assume something was wrong and opened her mouth to assure Pam that Harley was just held up but thankfully the blonde walked in a little winded.

“Sorry I'm late I got a last minute call! Huh Babs why are you here I was only a few minutes late?”

Barbara felt herself relax but only for a moment until she registered the bandage around the blonde's neck, clearly Pam did too because she hurried around the counter to Harley examining the wrapping.

“Harley what happened?! Are you okay?!”

Harley smiled nodding as she took Pam's hands and met her eyes.

“I'm fine Pammy, a session went wrong is all but it's just a couple bruises.”

Pam didn't look fully convinced as she held Harley's gaze.

“Promise?”

The blonde nodded releasing Pam's hands and gently cupping her face.

“I promise I'm 100% fine.”

Pam relaxed nodding. Harley smiled reaching up and kissing her forehead before looking at Barbara again.

“You know you didn't need to call the cops.”

Pam rolled her eyes kissing the blonde’s cheek before going back behind the counter hearing Melody wake up.

“I didn't, she showed up on her own.”

Harley's lips formed an ‘o’ in understanding as she walked over to stand at the young detective’s side.

“So what brings ya here then Babs? I thought it was the guy’s job to get flowers.”

The redhead rolled her eyes but chuckled at the joke then looking over as Pam lifted Melody from the bouncer and turned her so she could see Harley.

“Kate wanted me to check on Melody and report back to her. I wish Dick would get flowers from here they are so much prettier than the corner store ones.”

Harley smiled brighter taking Melody into her arms and pride shone in her eyes.

“Pammy’s flowers are always prettier.”

Pam gave a proud smile turning her attention back the the vase of roses.

“Because I actually grow them and know how to take care of them, I've been told my wedding bouquets are the best in the city.”

Pam's smile was now a smirk leaving Barbara blushing and Harley confused.

“Did I miss something?”

The redhead's shared a look before Barbara shook her head.

“No Pam's just being coy, almost everyone is asking when Dick and I are going to get married and just like everyone else I'll tell you I don't know.”

Pam shrugged setting the vase aside and leaning on her arms on the counter.

“I'm sure you'll get there someday.”

Barbara nodded.

“Yeah someday. So how are you liking your job at Arkham Harl?”

The blonde kissed Melody’s head before speaking.

“I like it well enough, it's a bit harder than I imagined when I started but I'm getting the hang of it.”

Harley could tell Pam was biting her tongue as she watered a pot of lilies off to the side.

“Even if Pam would say I seem to be endangering myself.”

Barbara glanced at Pam as well before hesitating a little as Melody was handed to her and the blonde went to Pam wrapping her arms around her waist prompting a small, unwilling, smile from the redhead.

“You know Harley I can't exactly disagree with Pam on that, I mean if that bandage on your neck is any indicator of one incident someone could easily do worse.”

Harley’s smile fell as she hid her face in Pam’s shoulder.

“It was a one time thing, I let my guard down and that damned Nygma makes my brain hurt.”

Pam watched as Barbara pulled a grimace, more at the name than Melody grabbing a strand of her hair and pulling it, while Pam reached over her shoulder and patted Harley’s head.

“As long as you're happy with it and promise me you're being careful then you can keep working there sweet pea.”

Pam felt Harley smile against her shoulder making her give a soft smile. Barbara sighed carefully laying Melody back in the bouncer then looking at Harley.

“She's right, just be careful Harl I've seen first hand the kind of wack jobs that get out in there and I'd hate to see something happen to you.”

Harley pulled her face from Pam's shoulder and smiled at Barbara.

“Don't worry I got this, I'll remember to be more careful next time.”

Barbara sighed shaking her head but smiled as she headed to the door.

“Alright, I'll see you girls around probably later in the week Kate needs me to keep checking in for awhile.”

Both Pam and Harley nodded waving the redhead off as she left before Pam sighed taking a pair of violets from the bouquet she was working with and tucked one behind each of Harley’s ears earning a wide smile from the blonde. Later that evening Pam and Harley stood on the doorstep of Harley’s parents house, Pam was holding Melody smiling softly at the girl as she gripped the redhead's necklace in one hand while the other was in her mouth. Harley had of course told her parents about Melody when they'd scheduled this dinner but this was the first time they were seeing the girl so the blonde was a little nervous, looking over her shoulder after pressing the doorbell Harley took in Melody gripping Pam’s necklace in her tiny hand making a question buzz in her head and twist her stomach.

Before she could linger on it long her mother opened the door with a bright smile pulling her into a hug, in true Harley fashion she hugged back letting her thoughts melt away as she laughed.

“Geez ma, ya act like you ain't seen us in ages!”

The older blonde kissed her daughter’s cheeks before letting her go.

“Well it has been about a month, not even a call from you, you had me worried Harleen.”

Harley rolled her eyes but smiled as her father put a hand on her head making her smile brighter. Pam couldn't help but smile at the loving display as she gently swayed Melody in her arms, turning her attention to the redhead Harley’s mother gave a soft smile.

“Pamela sweetie glad you came along tonight.”

Pam smiled softly and accepted the side hug and peck on the cheek from the older woman.

“I wouldn't have missed it for anything Alice.”

Alice rolled her eyes taking Pam’s free hand.

“I've told you before dear, your family call me Mom if you want.”

Pam chuckled but inside it made her happy to know at least Harley’s side of the family accepted her unlike her own parents. Melody began to whine feeling left out making Alice look down at her and smile brightly.

“Is this her?”

Pam nodded but Harley spoke walking to her mother’s side while her father went to the other looking down at the girl.

“Yep! This is Melody Rose Isley.”

Pam rolled her eyes looking at her wife.

“Isley-Quinzel, we agreed to let her pick which she wanted to use when she's older.”

Harley crossed her arms and pouted making Pam chuckle before letting Alice take Melody. Just like everyone else who met the girl Alice and Jack, Harley's father, were won over at once by the girl's big doe eyes, small smile, and cute babble. Alice looked up at Pam and Harley, who was now fighting to keep pouting as Pam wrapped her arm around her waist and tickled her to get a smile.

“She's precious you two, you're very lucky and she's lucky to have been found and loved by such amazing girls.”

Pam blushed stopping her tickling on Harley’s side as Harley beamed wrapping her arm around the redhead’s waist.

“It was the right thing to do saving her it just happened to be a very happy accident we fell in love with her, but how can you not look at that smile!”

Alice nodded her agreement before leading everyone inside. Awhile later after dinner the family was sitting at the table just talking, Harley was holding a sleeping Melody now wrapped up in one of the blonde’s old Wonder Woman blankets, Pam was sipping at her tea and listening as the blonde told her parents the full story about Melody. Once the story was done Alice took cups and plates from the table to the sink smiling to herself.

“You said she's three months right?”

Harley looked at Pam who nodded leaving the blonde to mimic the movements and Alice to smile softly.

“Shouldn't be much longer than, Harleen was late too.”

Now both women blinked then shared a look before looking back at the older woman.

“Late? Late for what?”

Alice looked over her shoulder at the redhead then smiled turning to face them shaking her head as she dried her hands with a dish towel.

“To get her necklace, Harleen didn't get her’s until she was almost four months old. Some babies get them days after they are born others it takes awhile, Hailey got her’s when she was around a month old.”

Pam was the one that smiled and nodded clearly understanding but Harley still look confused.

“So what about the twins? They are the same age as Melody, maybe a little older, but they don't have theirs.”

Pam lightly rested her hand on Halrey’s knee.

“They should be getting them soon too, Selina didn't get her’s until she was four or five months too, normally if one or both parents were late getting them the children will too.”

Now Harley nodded using her free hand to mess with her necklace.

“We might have to have a little party when it happens.”

Pam and Alice shared a look before the redhead smiled.

“Now that sounds like a perfect idea sunshine, since we didn't get to have a baby shower for her.”

Harley smiled brightly as her mother nodded.

“I agree with Pamela, it makes up for the baby shower and you can introduce her to your sister and cousins, David will adore her, and if Pamela’s family wants to come they can.”

Harley’s smile fell as she looked at Pam who was now looking at the worn wood of the table.

“Hey it's okay Pam-a-lamb, if your mother don't wanna be a part of her only granddaughter’s life then fine we can give her enough love and support for twenty people besides she'll have everyone else.”

Pam looked at her wife and gave a small smile and nodded making Harley’s smile return.

“So it's a plan! Once Melody gets her necklace we are gonna throw her the party of the year!”

Pam chuckled taking Melody as she whimpered not happy with Harley’s shouting but she didn't scold the blonde just watched as she and Alice began making plans.


	20. 20: The History, The mystery & The Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sweeties! So just there to give you a little heads up, there's a bit of a time leap in this chapter you'll know you've hit it when you see the XxXxXx between paragraphs. I'm also here to see who knows what quote the title is referring to! I'll give you a little hint, it's an animated movie and a very old animal said it! If you know the answer feel free to leave it in the comments below and get a cookie! I'd like to take this time to thank everyone that has been with this train wreck from chapter one! I know my writing can be crap sometimes and some of my ideas seem half baked or half thought through so thank you for dealing with that I'm so glad you have! In all honesty I didn't think this story would make it this far or get the kind of response it has but you've proved me wrong! So thank you all again so so so much you're all amazing!

It was a fairly, and rare, clear day in Gotham. Pam had taken advantage of the rare warm weather to leave the shop for her break and take Melody to Thompkins Park. The now four month old girl was more than happy in her stroller babbling and looking at what she could see of the park, Pam couldn't help but smile as she watched the girl reaching up towards the flowering tree above them babbling all the while. Reaching up the redhead carefully plucked a white flower from the branch and held it lower for Melody to see better, upon seeing the flower better Melody smiled kicking her feet happily.

“You're mommy’s little flower baby aren't you sweet pea?”

Her response was a happy babble followed by little hands patting her wrist. Smiling more the redhead set the flower aside and lifted the girl out of the stroller holding her so she could look around. The park wasn't overly crowded but there were a fair amount of couples and families walking the tree lined paths or tossing pennies into the fountain or just sitting on benches enjoying the nature. 

“Momma will be getting off work soon, should we surprise her?”

Melody looked at Pam as she spoke before kicking happily giggling earning a smile.

“Yeah I know you're a momma’s girl aren't you? Alright if we are going to meet her halfway we should get walking.”

Melody’s response was to chew on her fingers but as Pam tried to lay her in the stroller she began to whine and fuss making the redhead blink.

“Okay okay I won't put you in the stroller, well I'm going to have to break that word for a moment.”

As she spoke she carefully laid the girl in the stroller working fast to take out the baby sling from the basket under the stroller and slip it on as Melody began to really cry.

“I know pumpkin mommy made you mad, she put you in the stroller after she said she wouldn't but you don't have to stay in there.”

As she spoke she lifted Melody and transferred her to the sling and sighed a little as she settled down.

“There now, that wasn't so bad was it? Hopefully you won't grow up to be a tantrum thrower.”

Pam smiled as Melody’s answer was a string of coos then chewing on her fingers.

“Then again you might be too cute to not get what you want.”

Melody just giggled as Pam started walking through the park to the exit she knew was by the coffee shop where Harley’s cab would drop her off, Pam had insisted the blonde take the car to work or her motorcycle but Harley had declined saying it was cheaper to just take a cab and considering they were now saving to try and buy a house or find an apartment with more rooms they had to save money where they could though it made Pam feel a little guilty, the flower shop didn't make much because most of the income went right back into keeping it going so Harley was really the only one bringing home a paycheck if she'd stayed working at Star Labs they'd have more than enough to get a proper apartment by now. Pam was snapped from her thought by Melody fussing and moving around making her look down.

“What's wrong honey bee? Tired of being confined?”

She lifted the girl into her arms then watched as the child reached for something behind her, raising a brow Pam looked over her shoulder and nearly screamed in shock at seeing Harley standing behind her.

“Jezz Harl! Don't do that! You scared me!”

The blonde gave a sheepish smile pecking the redhead on the cheek before setting her bag in the stroller then taking Melody into her arms kissing her cheeks earning giggles.

“Sorry Pammy, I was gonna surprise ya but someone gave me away.”

As she spoke she gave the girl a final kiss on the cheek before holding her close looking at the redhead.

“So what are you two doing here?”

Pam crossed her arms but more in a way of something to do rather than anger.

“We were going to surprise you and meet you at the coffee shop but I must have got thinking and walked slower.”

Harley smiled.

“Aww my girls were comin’ to surprise me after work? How did I get so lucky to have two of the sweetest girls in all of the world?”

Pam rolled her eyes but smiled and Melody’s response was kicking her feet and chewing on her finger. Harley chuckled leaning on Pam’s side making the redhead sigh but wrap her arm around her shoulders.

“I'm not sure but I'm going to put my money on black magic or dumb luck.”

Harley faked a shocked look but she couldn't hold back a laugh as she looked up into Pam’s green pools.

“You are mean Pamela and in front of our daughter how dare you.”

Pam rolled her eyes but rested her head against Harley's looking down at Melody who was content chewing on the fingers of one hand while the other hand reached up towards the trees high above them chasing the light that danced through the leaves as they moved in the breeze. It took Pam a moment to realize the soft glow against Melody’s little red dress wasn't coming from the sunlight.

“Harley look!”

The blonde turned her eyes from the canopy of leaves to first look at Pam then followed her eyes down to Melody and caught the soft glow making a smile spread over her lips. Carefully reaching down Pam moved the top of the dress away from the soft light and smiled seeing that as it faded in its place was a necklace with a charm shaped like a silver seashell with raised music notes on it and what looked like two points of star missing from the bottom.

“She finally got it Pammy! It's beautiful.”

Pam nodded her agreement moving her fingers up to gently stroke Melody’s cheek earning a smile then a giggle from the infant.

“Just like her, you know what this means for this weekend.”

Harley nodded leaning down and kissing their daughter’s head.

“Yep we get to have her party now, I'll call mom when we get home. Oh and before I forget Pam-a-lamb I may have found a place we can afford, it's another apartment but it's got two bedrooms right next to each other and a bathroom across the hall, they allow pets and kids.”

Pam took a moment to register that but she smiled looking at the blonde.

“How did you manage that?”

Harley shrugged blushing a little.

“Joan helped a little, she said the area normally has apartments open because it's farther away from the heart of the city and people want to be closer to work and all the attractions and blah blah blah.”

Pam chuckled kissing Harley’s cheek.

“You'll have to show me when we get home.”

Harley nodded and began walking at Pam's side as they headed for home. The next few days composed of Pam and Melody helping Alice send out invites and get decorations planned out and, at Harley’s request, a cake made. Selina was among one of the first to RSVP along with Barbara and Dick, as well as Harley’s sister and cousins, though she was reluctant Pam sent an invite to her mother if only to inform her of Melody’s existence though she doubted her mother would show up but she was fine with that. Saturday morning was spent decorating the gazebo in the park with decorations that looked like a mix of baby shower and just normal party decor, Melody seemed to approve as Harley carried her around as she hung streamers and helped with tablecloths.

When everyone started to arrive Pam smiled at Selina as the dark haired woman arrived carrying Helena in her arms wearing a purple t-shirt, black skirt, and purple sandals. Behind her Bruce held Damian who was wearing a red shirt with a Robin logo over the chest, green shorts and little Batman shoes. Pam chuckled as she and Selina switched kids, Helena fussed for a moment but calmed down recognizing it was Pam holding her and instead began cooing and babbling making the redhead smile, Melody was her normal happy self not caring that someone besides Pam or Harley was holding her she was just happy with the attention.

“I don't know how you got so lucky Ivy.”

Pam raised a brow looking at Selina as the dark haired woman tickled Melody’s tummy earning more giggles.

“Got lucky with what?”

Selina met her eyes for a moment then looked down at Melody.

“Getting such an easy going baby, it took me ages to get the twins on anything that resembled a schedule and if they don't see the person holding them very often they scream, course Helena is a mommy’s girl and Damian over there is just picky one minute it's me the next it's Bruce it's like mood swings.”

Pam chuckled looking over where Bruce was talking with Dick holding Damian as the boy just looked around.

“He seems pretty mellowed out to me and as for this one,”

She gently tapped Helena’s nose earning first a confused look then a smile.

“She just takes after her mother.”

Selina rolled her eyes mumbling something like ‘don't remind me’ under her breath before looking at Melody as a glint of silver caught her eye. She carefully moved the collar of the girl’s yellow shirt to reveal her new necklace and smiled.

“Well hell, look at that I wondered what exactly this party was for besides a baby shower. Good to know my two aren't the only late ones.”

Pam shifted Helena so the girl was propped against her shoulder being sure to move her hair so it was over the other shoulder and out of pulling range.

“They will get them soon I'm sure, they're only five months your mother said you didn't get yours until about then.”

Selina nodded then shrugged.

“Maybe being a mother just turned me into a worry-wart, I just don't want them to be almost two and finally get them.”

Pam raised a brow looking at her friend.

“Almost two? Where did you pull that number from?”

Selina chuckled taking Helena back as the girl started fussing reaching for her.

“Ask mister suit and tie back there, he was one and a half before his showed up. Honestly I could care less when I'm just impatient.”

Pam chuckled nodding her head as she snuggled Melody.

“Isn't that the truth.”

Selina rolled her eyes in a ‘you weren't supposed to agree with me’ way before her attention was pulled away by Damian getting fussy. Pam shook her head looking around before her eyes found Barbara standing on her own off to the side. Brows furrowing the redhead handed Melody off to Harley, who was excited to introduce her to her cousins who ranged in age from 11 to 3 between five kids, before going to the younger redhead’s side.

“Why are you hiding out over here?”

Barbara dropped her eyes to her scuffed up sneakers and shrugged.

“Just wanted to be on my own I guess.”

Pam crossed her arms raising her brows.

“The Barbara I know would much rather be socializing and be around Dick.”

The younger woman shrugged again making Pam narrow her eyes before looking closer at the younger girl.

“Wait a minute something seems different here, look at me.”

Reluctantly Barbara raised her blue eyes to meet Pam's green ones then watched as Pam took in her appearance before a small smirk appeared on the older woman's lips.

“Poorly concealed bags under your eyes, slightly pale complexion, hiding away in a corner, and loose clothes Barbara you're hiding something aren't you?”

Pam watched as the girl’s eyes widened and she stumbled over her words for a second.

“H-how did you?”

Pam chuckled putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I watched Selina go through it, so why haven't you said anything yet?”

Now Barbara smiled a little.

“Didn't want to upstage the party, besides my dad would bust a blood vessel if we said anything now.”

Pam nodded with a sympathetic smile, if anything James Gordon was a traditionalist so learning his only daughter was pregnant before she was even engaged might not sit well with the police commissioner.

“Well you're going to have to tell him sooner or later Babs, I mean if I can see it he might notice soon considering you look like you're going through the morning sickness stage.”

Barbara grininced.

“Don't remind me please.”

Pam smiled wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders and giving a light squeeze earning a smile and a return hug.

“You'll be fine kid I promise and don't worry about your dad, he loves you and he kinda doesn't have a choice about Dick since he's your soulmate so I'm sure that even if he's upset at first he will come around.”

Barbara smiled nodding.

“Thanks Pam, are you sure Harley is the psychiatrist and not you?”

Pam chuckled shaking her head.

“I'm no shrink I just know what it's like to be scared to say something and I hate seeing my friends upset. Now quit being antisocial go and mingle a bit, take Melody and walk around with her if you want Harley shouldn't mind much.”

Barbara nodded and finally went out and joined the party taking Pam's advice and taking Melody, who Harley easily handed over as she talked to her sister, before she walked over to Dick and joined in his conversation with Bruce and Haley's dad. Pam sighed walking to Harley’s side blushing a little when the blonde wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Relax a little Pammy, you don't have to play hostess today.”

Pam rolled her eyes but flushed a little deeper.

“Old habit sugar plum, hard to turn off. Who are these little ones? I don't remember them from the wedding.”

Harley broke into a bright grin moving to stand behind the kids putting her arm around the oldest girl’s shoulders.

“These are the cousins, my baby brothers’ rugrats! This one is Tabitha, but I call her Tibby, she's the oldest at 11.”

Pam looked over Tabitha, the girl was somewhat tall for her age, dark blonde hair that was arrow straight, grey-blue eyes, dressed in a white floral dress and bright purple converses. Tabitha smiled giving a wave making Pam smile back as Harley continued pointing to a pair of boys standing in front of her one now attached to each leg despite coming up to the blonde’s middle. Their hair was black as night, eyes blue as sapphires, dressed in matching suits but their bow ties were different, one was red the other was green.

“This is Dillon and Dustin, they're my second brother's twins they are 8.”

The boys looked up at Pam with the straightest faces she'd ever seen on children before the one in the green tie spoke.

“Can you tell which of us is Dillon and which is Dustin?”

Pam raised a brow at Harley who just shrugged.

“It's a game they like to play.”

The redhead nodded looking back at the twins examining them closely before smiling pointing to the boy with the red tie.

“You're Dillon.”

The boys looked at her wide eyed then at each other but Pam looked at Harley who whistled.

“Nice work Pammy! Even I can't do that sometimes!”

Pam smiled watching as the twins seemed to relax. Harley moved to put her hand on another little girl’s head. The girl had hair the color of honey put up in pigtails, her eyes were a green that rivaled even Pam’s emerald pools and shining brightly as she looked up at the redhead smiling, she wore a pink dress, pale green tights, shiny black shoes, and in one arm held a pink bunny.

“This is Mary, she's Tibby’s little sister and she's 5.”

Mary clutched her bunny close in one arm as she waved to Pam with the other giggling.

“Hiya!”

Pam chuckled a little, it was hard not to find Mary endearing already when the little girl reminded Pam of Harley. Harley smiled bending down and picking up the youngest in the group, a little boy with beach blonde hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks, wearing a superman shirt, red shorts, superman shoes, and he was sucking on his fingers.

“And this is my little man James! He's the twins’ baby brother, he's 3 and my little buddy right Jamie?”

The toddler looked at Harley and smiled nodding.

“Harween!”

Pam had to smile at the child’s pronunciation of her wife’s name and the blonde just laughed kissing his cheek.

“That's the lot of them, must be a bit overwhelming to go from being an only child to having a big family.”

Pam looked over the group her eyes soft and she shook her head.

“Not at all, it's nice to meet all of you.”

Harley smiled overjoyed Pam seemed to like her cousins and seemed to be okay with suddenly being part of a large family. The rest of the party flowed easily with talk, food, some music, and watching the children play. It was sunset by the time Pam and Harley arrived back at the apartment, Melody tuckered out from the big day had fallen asleep in Pam’s arms so she put the girl to bed. Once she was sure Melody was content in her bassinet she came back to the living room and found Harley sitting on the couch with her laptop looking at the screen.

“Here it is Pammy, the apartment I told ya about. It's on the east end so it's a bit far from the heart of the city and not really walking distance to the shop but it's a fairly quiet area, less traffic and all that. You can still get to the park too it reaches that far.”

Pam leaned on the back of the couch looking over the pictures of the apartment, it was nice looking and the area seemed quite like Harley said but Pam didn't really feel the appeal of it, she'd been hoping to leave behind crowded apartments with lots of stairs and trade it in for a nice house with a garden and a fence. She was about to say it was lovely but Harley spoke first clicking open a different tab with pictures of a little house painted white with navy shutters, a red door, a white picket fence, flower beds either side of the door step. Pam's heart skipped a beat, it was a lot like the houses she'd dreamed about when she was little looking through better homes and gardens magazines at the grocery store behind her mother's back.

“Or there's this one, still in the east end a little closer to the park in that little residential area they built last year, it's a little less than the apartment cause we wouldn't have to pay for parking and all that. I know you liked the idea of an apartment again Pam but I kinda like the house.”

Pam had to laugh a little leaving Harley confused until she spoke.

“Sunflower I couldn't care if we stayed here, as long as I've got you and Melody I'm home and happy, but I agree I like the house better.”

Harley broke into a wide smile leaning her head back and kissing the redhead’s jaw.

“Have I told you I love you?”

Pam chuckled moving so she could kiss the blonde’s lips.

“Not since yesterday.”

Harley smiled returning the kiss.

“Well I'm doin’ it now, I love you Pamela Quinzel.”

Harley couldn't help but giggle as Pam blushed leering down at her but she wasn't really mad just playing along making Harley laugh more tears pricking her eyes finally cracking Pam and making her smile.

“I love you too Harleen Isley.”

Harley realized her joke had been turned on her but rather than pretend to be mad she shrugged and smiled stealing another kiss.

XxXxXx

The next few months were full of firsts for the little family. There was buying and moving into the new house on the east side, shortly after Melody had surprised Pam one afternoon by looking up at the redhead from where she was laying on her belly on the floor then with a look of surprising determination managed to roll herself over, not that it was new to see that she'd been doing that for a month at least but, then with a few shaky moves pushed herself to sit up all on her own. Pam was shocked for a moment before she smiled swooping down and scooping up the girl kissing her cheek.

“Look at you bumblebee! You're getting so big sitting up on your own! Momma will be so happy to see it when she gets home!”

Melody smiled and giggled happily before pointing to Pam, her little finger touching the redhead’s lip earring softer smile before she kissed the little digit.

“Mommy’s beautiful little flower.”

Melody smiled again bouncing happily in Pam’s arms making the redhead chuckle. Moving into the house and Melody’s new accomplishment hadn't been the only firsts, over the months Selina’s twins had gained their necklaces at six months old. Helena’s was shaped like circle with what looked like the top part of a heart missing from the bottom of it. Damian's was shaped like a throwing star but the middle looked a little bigger than it should indicating a circle pendent fit inside it. Barbara was included in the line of firsts, in the course of a few months the redhead had managed to tell her father her news, something he was surprisingly happy about, and get engaged the wedding was set for after the baby was born in around five months.

Among all the firsts other things had changed, Pam decided going back to Star Labs part time so she would be home with Melody until Harley came home around noon thanks to her new hours then the family would have lunch together before Pam would go to the labs leaving Harley with Melody until evening. Though she hated being away from her girls Pam had to admit having the extra income from being back at the lab was nice because it insured Melody had anything she needed and they had money to set aside and keep things paid for. The redhead sighed sitting back in her chair pushing her green framed glasses onto her head was she rubbed her eyes, she'd been staring at the computer all afternoon carefully checking the numbers on the screen.

“You'll work yourself to exhaustion at this rate, here.”

Pam peeked through her hands as a styrofoam cup of steaming tea was held in front of her before smiling and accepting it looking up at the woman offering it to her.

“Thanks Carolyn, I needed this.”

The woman smiled perching herself on the edge of Pam’s desk sipping from her own cup as Pam took a large drink flinching a little at the heat making Carolyn roll her eyes but smile.

“It's hot smarty pants, kinda thought the steam gave that away.”

Now Pam rolled her eyes taking another smaller sip. Carolyn Lance was one of the few other female workers at Star Labs but she didn't work in the botany wing like Pam but rather in the endangered animals wing specializing in birds mostly, she was a little older than Pam by a year or so with dirty blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and a motherly smile.

“So why are you pushing your nose so hard to the grindstone Pam? You just got back after that ‘maternity leave’ of yours.”

Pam blushed a little, it had started as private news she'd been away from the labs because of Melody and no one questioned her until Carolyn swiped a picture of the girl from Pam's locker when the redhead tried to shut it before she could see. Pam had to chuckle to this day when she'd seen Carolyn’s face upon seeing Melody and the other woman’s comment about how she'd never even shown signs of being pregnant then how she nearly fell on her face in embarrassment upon learning of the adoption and learning Pam’s ‘husband’ was a wife.

“Just want to go home and see my girls, with Harley working days and me the second shift we don't get a lot of family time outside lunch and sundays.”

Carolyn gave an ‘I understand’ smile dropping her now empty cup into the recycling bin beside Pam's desk.

“I get ya Pam, I miss being able to just cuddle with Connor and Dinah watching dorky kids shows all day but on the upside Oliver gets to deal with the pre-nap tantrums and throwing food at lunch meaning I get to enjoy the bath time laughs and before bedtime cuddles.”

Pam chuckled finishing her tea and tossing the empty cup into the bin. Carolyn had two kids, Dinah who was 5 and Connor who was 3 and she adored them both.

“Is it bad I can't wait for that kind of thing? I mean Melody is only 5 months old so she's usually just starting to go down when I get home.”

Carolyn shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nah but trust me when she starts talking you're gonna wish she never had, kids can be very loud when they figure out they can talk.”

Pam chuckled leaning back in her chair.

“Not always, your two though I think just have extra loud voices and a lot of energy.”

The blonde gave a ‘fair enough’ look before sighing pushing away from the desk and looking at the clock.

“Come on let's blow this popsicle stand and clock out early, this place is dead anyway.”

Pam looked around, Carolyn had a point a lot of the others had left already but Pam being the perfectionist had stayed to double check her work. Getting to her feet and shutting down her computer Pam nodded then followed Carolyn out of the building.

“You need a ride?”

Pam shook her head taking out her keys.

“Nah I got the bug today, but thanks. Give the rugrats a hug for me.”

Carolyn nodded waving as she walked to her car. The drive home found Pam smiling excited to surprise Harley and a steady growing plan for a nice family dinner at a new restaurant in the city when her phone rang, sighing thinking it was one of the other scientists from the labs Pam answered it without taking her eyes off the dead halt traffic at a red light.

“Hello Dr. Isley-Quinzel speaking.”

For a moment there was no answer making her raise a brow then she could feel the blood leave her face as the person on the other line spoke. Harley was laying on the living room floor with Melody smiling as she covered her eyes with her hands, somehow even after an hour peek-a-boo hadn't gotten annoying, making Melody laugh and pat her hands and make small almost word sounds then laughing again when Harley would move her hands. The sound of a car door closing in the driveway got her attention making her get to her feet.

“Wonder who that is, Sel should be home with the sick kiddos and Babs should be resting.”

Melody just rolled over onto her back and reached up for the blonde earning a smile as she picked her up.

“Good idea doll, lets go check it out. Should we be normal and look through the peephole or be spies about it and try to look out the window?”

Melody just babbled making Harley smile and carry her to the window by the door and peeked out through the curtain her brows knitting together seeing Pam's car.

“Mommy’s home?”

Melody heard the mention of her other mother and began fussing making Harley hold her a bit more securely.

“Okay okay calm down Melody let's let mommy in first.”

As she spoke she unlocked the door and opened it worry bubbling in her chest as she found Pam looking a little pale her house key in her hand before she seemed to shake herself enough to give a small smile and put her keys in her purse.

“Surprise.”

Harley's worry didn't ease up as she let her wife take Melody into her arms and walked inside.

“Pammy what's wrong? You're white as a ghost, did something happen?”

Pam kissed Melody’s head before looking at Harley taking a deep breath like her next words were like swallowing glass.

“My mother is coming for a visit.”


End file.
